Code:Lemon Revolution
by Felikis
Summary: Dos años después de la firma del acuerdo, gran parte del grupo ingresa en la Universidad. Nuevas situaciones, más personajes, más problemas, y más lemmon.
1. Universidad

**Capítulo 1: Universidad**

Si había algo que Ulrich disfrutaba más que amanecer al lado de Yumi era amanecer con un beso de la chica. Estaba subida sobre él, como cada mañana antes de ir a la Universidad. Apenas llevaban una semana asistiendo, pero la convivencia la habían hecho desde un poco antes, y bien contentos que estaban por ello.

—Habría que desayunar —dijo ella. Su cabello, más largo que en la época como estudiante del Kadic, caía sobre Ulrich, pero a este no le importaba.

—¿Y si no me apetece?

—¡Ay, bobo! —protestó ella en broma—. Venga, que cualquier día de estos llegaremos tarde.

Se pusieron en pie (Ulrich ya había alcanzado en altura a Yumi) y fueron a la cocina. Un café mañanero acompañados de las noticias por la radio y la compañía del otro. Ulrich iba a estudiar Ciencias de la Salud para poder ejercer como fisioterapeuta. Yumi se había decantado por la educación física.

Habían ido a vivir juntos cuando tenían confirmada su estancia en la Universidad. Los gastos corrían sobre todo por parte de sus padres, quienes no les habían puesto ningún impedimento. Aunque al principio ambas familias tenían sus discrepancias, la relación entre ambos se había fortalecido mucho, y les había ayudado, tanto a la aceptación de sus progenitores como a centrarse en la vida, aunque aún Ulrich se andaba con pies de plomo con su suegro.

Yumi también había empezado aquel año la Universidad. Dado que adelantaba un año en edad a sus amigos, y que William había optado por hacer otras cosas con su vida, se las había ingeniado para hacer otro tipo de estudios durante el último año y así podría empezar al mismo tiempo que los demás.

Se vistieron y bajaron a la calle. La estación de Metro les pillaba apenas a unos pasos de su portal. En sólo quince minutos, habían llegado al campus.

Jeremy, Aelita y Laura estaban ya en el banco que se habían asignado por allí. Se acercaron a ellos. Los tres se habían inscrito en carreras relacionadas con ciencias. Jeremy iba a cursar una ingeniería informática. Se había cortado el pelo, y sus gafas antiguas habían sido sustituidas por unas de montura metálica muy fina. Aelita se había soltado la melena y se había dado unas mechas de un tono rosa algo más oscuro. Aquel año iba a estudiar física, al igual que Laura. Ella continuaba con el pelo igual, pero apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad, cambió radicalmente la forma de vestir. No iba con ropa especialmente provocativa, pero sí más parecida a como vestían las demás chicas en lugar de modelitos más bien antiguos.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Jeremy—. Nosotros hemos tenido una suerte increíble viniendo en coche, ha habido un accidente.

—Yo lo he visto mientras venía en el autobús —afirmó Laura—. Espantoso.

—Pues nosotros hemos venido sin novedades —dijo Ulrich.

—¿Y a tu padre ya se le ha pasado el susto? —preguntó Aelita a Yumi.

Sólo unas semanas antes, Hiroki se había plantado en casa de la mano de Johnny y había dicho a sus padres que estaban saliendo. La cara de ambos fue de sorpresa, y el señor Ishiyama había estado unos días un poco alterado. Yumi había hablado con él finalmente.

—Sí, ya lo ha aceptado. Más o menos —añadió rápidamente, pero prefería no recordar las conversaciones nocturnas por teléfono con su hermano, llorando el pequeño desconsoladamente.

—Buenos días.

Sam había aparecido detrás de ellos. También se había inscrito a la universidad, quería estudiar sociología. El motivo detrás de ello era poner una consulta de sexología, como no podía ser de otra forma. Se había hecho un par de tatuajes. Llevaba uno en el hombro, el ojo de XANA, en referencia a su grupo de amigos. El otro tatuaje ponía "Sex & Friendship", y lo tenía sobre la pierna, muy cercano a su intimidad.

—¿Quién falta todavía por aparecer? —preguntó otra voz.

Carlos y Alicia habían llegado. Él se había dejado crecer el pelo y también la barba. Se preparaba unas oposiciones para el cuerpo de policía, pero se pasaba por la universidad para estudiar algo de leyes (no descartaba trabajar en el sector privado). Alicia llevaba el pelo en una coleta al lado derecho, y también se había tatuado:un pequeño pajarito en el lado izquierdo del cuello. Estudiaría filología inglesa.

—Mirad quienes han llegado. Los de los pisos —rió Jeremy.

—Mejor que no le molestes con eso... —dijo Alicia—. Hoy el compañero de piso que se buscó le ha dejado tirado.

—¡Deberías haberte ido TÚ a vivir con él! —afirmó Sam.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —protestó la chica—. Carlos no se decidió a ir a la Universidad hasta el último momento, y yo...

—Dejemos el tema —cortó Carlos—. Cada uno se complica la vida a su manera.

Jeremy sabía a lo que se refería. Él y Aelita se habían ido a vivir juntos a La Ermita, que seguía siendo el "cuartel general" del grupo. Pero para ello, habían tenido que buscar el testamento de Franz Hopper, el padre de la chica, e incluso, para su dolor, falsificar el certificado de defunción (¿qué haces si no cuando alguien muere en un mundo virtual y no devuelve cadáver?). Con respecto a su madre, no habían podido hacer nada para contactarla. Aún así, tras muchos esfuerzos había logrado terminar la burocracia y ahora la pequeña casita les pertenecía.

—¿Y cómo está Odd? —preguntó Ulrich—. En toda la semana no he hablado con él.

—Pues está encantado estudiando luz y sonido —respondió Sam—. Me ha dicho que pasará a vernos con más frecuencia.

Ella y Odd no habían vuelto a ser pareja finalmente. Aunque Sam había superado sus sentimientos por Yumi, y Odd había pasado su "fase de experimentar con hombres" (pese a lo cual no se prohibían de practicar esas relaciones), se habían dado cuenta que el compromiso era la barrera que entre ellos se cernía. No obstante, eran las personas de mayor confianza, y seguían pasando por novios a los ojos de cualquiera que no estuviera en el acuerdo. A veces hasta sus amigos dudaban que no estuvieran juntos.

—La verdad es que esto se me hace raro... —dijo Ulrich—. ¿No os pasa, que os sigue pareciendo que estamos en el primer día aquí?

—¡Hola!

Sissi y Javier se acercaban. Ellos dos se habían metido en la residencia universitaria, a pesar de que el señor Delmas les había ofrecido un dormitorio para ellos en la academia. No obstante, no era el ambiente que ambos buscaban. Sissi iba a estudiar Administración, pues algún día heredaría el Kadic, y quería saber gestionarlo. Además, había vuelto a ponerse de morena, su color natural, con un par de mechas rubias a los lados. Javier había perdido algo de peso, y su aspecto era más formal que cuando conoció al grupo. Llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado e iba a estudiar Derecho a tiempo completo, pues le interesaba la abogacía.

Tan sólo un par de minutos después se movieron para dentro, empezaban las primeras clases de la mañana y les tocaba dividirse. Yumi, Alicia, Javier y Carlos iban hacia el mismo ala del edificio. Sin embargo, Carlos aceleró el paso y fue seguido de Javier. Antes de meterse dentro, Carlos dejó una nota en la puerta.

—¿Os ocurre algo? —preguntó Yumi a Alicia.

—Bueno… hemos tenido una pequeña discusión por mi compañero de piso —respondió ella.

—¿Y eso?

—Es un antiguo compañero de Kadic… y me dijo antes del verano de buscar un piso si ambos íbamos a venir aquí. Y Carlos no había tenido problemas con ello… hasta hoy.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pues que ha subido a por mi, y el otro le ha abierto la puerta… en calzoncillos. Menos mal que no entra a la misma hora que nosotros o le hubiera pegado.

Yumi se sorprendió por las revelaciones de la chica, y luego miró la nota que había dejado el chico: "_Se busca compañera de piso. Localizado en la Avenida Bosson, 1, 2º5. Contactar con Carlos León, tfn 5 878 989 858. URGE._"Cuando entraron al edificio, había más notas pegadas en las paredes.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? —preguntó Javier a Carlos.

—No. Mira, Jean-Baptiste Pujol le hacía ojos a Alicia en Kadic. No era algo que me preocupara en exceso… pero si subo y me le topo casi sin ropa… marcando abdominales…

—Vamos, que estás celoso.

—¿Celoso? Para nada —respondió Carlos fingiendo indiferencia.

—Estás siendo un inmaduro buscando una compañera de piso. Y es raro que una tía responda a un anuncio como el tuyo de un chico. ¡Si te preocupas, marca paquete!

El chico miró a Javier, sin entenderle.

—¡Que te lo montes con Alicia en su casa cuando esté el otro y así queda claro que es tu terreno!

—… Eso sonaría menos absurdo después de beber alcohol. Pero —miró su reloj— aún no es hora.

William salía del notario. No se lo podía creer. Acababa de comprar un local. Sus padres se lo habían pagado. Y eso que aún estaba en sus estudios de mecánica para montarse el taller, pero le quedaban apenas dos meses solamente para finaliza. Y el local estaba justo encima del pisito, otro regalo de sus progenitores. No le gustaba que invirtieran tanto de golpe, pero tenía intención de devolverles el dinero en cuanto empezase el negocio y tuviera beneficios.

—¡William! —le llamó una voz.

Odd se acercaba. Se estrecharon la mano.

—¿Qué tal ese proyecto de taller mecánico? —le preguntó.

—Pues ya tengo local. Espero poder abrir pronto. ¿Y tú?

—Pues las clases bien. Pero hay un papelito que me falta, así que tengo que ir a Kadic a por él. Qué pereza.

—¿Te acompaño y nos tomamos algo luego?

—Perfecto.

El Kadic estaba a apenas diez minutos de camino desde donde se hallaban ellos, aunque caminaron a buen paso y tardaron cinco. Atravesaron la verja, y de pronto...

—¡Chicos!

Milly y Tamiya estaban cerca en aquel momento y nada mas verles, se lanzaron a por ellos y les plantaron sendos abrazos. Los chicos casi perdieron el equilibrio con aquella efusividad, pero lo devolvieron.

—¿Qué tal, chicas?

—¡Mal! —protestó Milly—. Os echamos de menos...

—Mucho —afirmó Tamiya—. No es justo que os hayáis ido... el año pasado ya se fue Yumi. Y tú —añadió mirando a William.

—Y este año todos los demás juntos. Siempre... siempre nos dejáis solas...

—Eso no es verdad. Aquí tenéis a Johnny e Hiroki. Y Jeremy y Aelita viven cerca —les recordó Odd.

—Y os dejamos una copia de las llaves de todos por... si necesitábais algo —añadió William, evitando mencionar el acuerdo en público.

—Pero... es distinto eso a poder colarnos en vuestros cuartos de noche... —dijo Tamiya.

Odd suspiró. Sabía que se iban a terminar enfrentando a eso pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando las chicas les soltaron, Odd las volvió a evaluar. Le impresionaba siempre el cambio que habían tenido las dos pequeñas, que ya no lo eran tanto.

Milly era más alta, y había alcanzado a Odd. Se había olvidado de peinarse con coletas, y el cabello rojo le caía sobre los hombros. Aunque no vestía de una forma especialmente provocativa, sus camisetas dejaban entrever su crecido escote, y procuraba llevar el vaquero algo ajustado.

Tamiya se había quedado un poco más bajita, pero su ropa era más llamativa (no le quedaba ni una camiseta que no dejara al descubierto el piercing que se había hecho en el ombligo), aunque se había negado a quitarse las trenzas.

—Por cierto, aun no os hemos dado las gracias... por ayudarnos a salir del armario —dijo Milly, mirando a William esta vez, ya que en una de las reuniones del año anterior, había sido quien les había sugerido la mejor forma.

—No es necesario —dijo él—. Me alegra que podáis estar tranquilas en la academia.

En ese momento, dos personas les abrazaron, pero por la espalda. A Odd no le costó reconocer quienes eran.

—Hiroki, Johnny, mejor que paréis o pueden pensar algo raro —bromeó.

Efectivamente, ellos eran. Les soltaron y se juntaron con Milly y Tamiya.

—Chicas, vamos a llegar tarde si nos quedamos aquí mucho rato —les dijo Johnny.

—¿Nos reuniremos todos pronto? —quiso saber Hiroki. Desde la vuelta de las vacaciones conjuntas, habían empezado a hacer "quedadas obligatorias" cada dos meses, ya fuera todos juntos, o por géneros. Lo que más le gustaba eran los cumpleaños.

—Pues ya sabes que a principios de octubre... —respondió William—. Jeremy dijo que iba a preparar unos "calendarios compartidos" de esos para que tengamos en cuenta quién tiene exámenes...

—¡El año pasado quedábamos antes de los exámenes para relajarnos! —protestó Johnny.

—Sí, antes de que esos locos se metieran en la universidad. Ahí las cosas cambian —afirmó Odd—. Y daros prisa, que seguro que el timbre va a sonar.

No se equivocaba, apenas se habían despedido sonó el timbre y los cuatro pequeños salieron corriendo hacia su aula. Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la secretaría, con ganas de salir pronto e ir a tomar algo.

Carlos tomaba notas en clase mentalmente. Mientras el profesor hablaba intentaba memorizarlo, y luego miraba por encima el cuaderno de Javier para comprobar. Por desgracia, aquella "técnica" aún estaba en desarrollo. Su sorpresa llegó cuando empezó a vibrarle la pierna. Miró el teléfono, y era un número desconocido. Salió sigilosamente del aula.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Hola. ¿Eres Carlos León? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—Sí.

—Llamo por lo del anuncio que has puesto en la universidad. Me interesa bastante. ¿Podemos quedar esta tarde?

—... —tardó en procesar la respuesta. No se esperaba una llamada sobre su anuncio, y menos tan pronto—. Sí. Yo hoy termino pronto. ¿A las dos te viene bien?

—Perfecto. ¡Hasta luego!

Y colgó. Carlos miró su teléfono extrañado y luego volvió al aula.

Aelita estaba pasando un mal rato importante. Se había querido sentar con Laura, pero aquel día había acudido más gente y las dos únicas sillas libres estaban en sitios diferentes. Sin darse cuenta, había terminado entada al lado de Herb Pichon, el antiguo "guardaespaldas" de Sissi.

—Qué raro que Jeremy te haya dejado aquí sola...

—No es sóla. Simplemente estamos haciendo dos carreras diferentes —contestó ella.

Tan sólo unos meses antes, Herb le había hecho una proposición indecente, y Aelita se había negado de manera categórica. Le extrañaba la tranquilidad con la que Herb la trataba ahora.

—He pensado... que si nos mandan hacer un proyecto... con lo inteligentes que somos, podríamos hacer una bestialidad —sugirió de pronto el chico.

Aelita le miró y luego volvió a desviar la mirada a su cuaderno para anotar una fórmula.

—¿Por qué no te centras en atender?

—Es que eres demasiado guapa.

Aelita inspiró, aunque no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores. Los piropos tenían ese efecto en ella. Miró su teléfono por debajo de la mesa. El chat grupal (desarrollado, cómo no, por ella, Laura y Jeremy, a prueba de hackeos) estaba vacío. Envió un mensaje: "ME QUIERO MORIR :("

Clases, compañeros de piso, distancia, poco tiempo para verse... El grupo sabía, o al menos intuía, que aquel año podían cambiar y ocurrir muchas cosas.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, este era el nuevo proyecto. Algunos esperábais, seguramente, que empezara nada más volver de las vacaciones tras ese capítulo 60, pero la verdad, el Kadic empezaba a quedarse pequeño para mis ideas, y "desperdigando" un poco al grupo, puede haber, creo, más posibilidades en las tramas. Aún así, habrá detalles de estos dostres años de lapso de tiempo._

_Tengo ya escritos los tres primeros capítulos, de forma que voy a esperar a vuestras reviews con peticiones e ideas, a ver cómo continúo la historia, aunque hay tramas que ya tengo decididas ;) Ya iréis descubriendo poco a poco lo malo que puedo llegar a ser con los personajes :P (o no)._

_Y ya por costumbre, voy a responder a las reviews. A las que aparecieron tras mi "nota de autor" en CLE :)_

_**Alejito480:** Ya me pasé a verlo, si no me equivoco, y respondí también ;) Lo del incesto... lo dejo en el aire. ¿Qué haré, qué haré...?_

_**zuole:** Tranquilo, me alegra que te gustara ese "the end". Y espero verte por aquí en esta segunda parte :)_

_**Usuario865:** Un saludo para ti también, y espero que también te guste esta segunda parte :)_

_**LW:** Sí, los pequeños además tendrán algo más de peso en esta nueva trama. Y de la misma forma, escribiré ese Jerlita._

_**aerdna20:** Por lo pronto un embarazo no lo he pensado, pero... ¡no puedo contar lo que sí he pensado porque sería spoiler! xD_

_**lalo101097:** Bueno, eso de "un poco penoso" ofende, pero al menos es síntoma de mejoría en mi estilo xD Obviamente uno no se suelta igual al principio que cuando continúa. En este seguirán pasando cosas, por supuesto. XANA no, no aparecerá... del todo. Tengo alguna idea que aún no se si plasmar como one-shot o capítulo de este fic... Ya veremos ;)_

_Lo dicho pues, el miércoles, one-shot y el domingo, capítulo 2. Las peticiones, por favor, ponedlas en el fic en el que lo queréis, para no liarme ;) ¡Lemmon rules!_


	2. Dos compañeros de piso y una propuesta

**Capítulo 2: Dos compañeros de piso y una propuesta**

Carlos esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su casa aquella tarde. Iban a dar las dos, y su posible nueva compañera de piso estaba a punto de llegar.

La casa no era nada del otro mundo. La puerta principal daba lugar a un muy corto pasillo, que daba a la sala de estar. Dos sillones que apuntaban hacia una televisión, formando un triángulo casi perfecto, y en medio, una mesa. En la pared, varias sillas plegables, por si las visitas, y al fondo, un ventanal que daba al patio. Al lado derecho, una cocina y la habitación vacía. Al lado izquierdo, el otro dormitorio (el suyo) y el cuarto de baño, que no era lo bastante grande para tener bañera pero sí un plato de ducha.

El timbre sonó y Carlos se apresuró a abrir. Una chica rubia, con melenita, ojos azules, y su vestuario mezclaba chaqueta fucsia con camiseta, falda y _leggins_ negros. Detectó un pendiente y un piercing debajo de su labio. Estaba muy buena para el gusto del chico.

—¿Carlos León? —preguntó ella—. Soy Eva Skinner, hablamos esta mañana.

—Eh... sí, encantado. Adelante.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar, y luego la siguió a la salita. Carlos le hizo un breve tour por la casa (dado que tampoco podía extenderse mucho, pues no era precisamente un palacio) y la chica pareció interesada. Se sentaron en los sofás.

—¿Algo de beber? ¿Agua, refrescos... vino? —ofreció.

Eva declinó la oferta.

—Pues bueno, ya has visto la casa. Y el precio del alquiler es de XXX euros, de forma que pagando a medias se quedaría en YYY euros.

—Es más barato que lo que pagaba antes. Sí, de acuerdo —aceptó Eva.

—Bueno... —dijo Carlos—. Me alegra que hayas aceptado, aunque antes... ¿no deberíamos hablar un poco?

—Sí, tienes razón. O puedes llevarte una decepción —respondió la chica, con un deje de amargura en la voz.

—Pues... La verdad, no se me ocurre muy bien qué preguntarte...

—Empezamos bien —rió ella.

Carlos sacó el móvil y tras una pequeña búsqueda, vio unas cuestiones que le parecieron interesantes.

—¿Qué estudias? —le preguntó.

—Animación —respondió la chica.

—De acuerdo... para que esto sea más justo responderé también —añadió Carlos—, y estoy en Derecho... y preparando oposiciones de policía. Lo que mejor me salga.

Eva asintió, dando a entender que ese punto no tenía inconveniencias.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo tienes intención de quedarte?

—Pues... si no hay problemas entre nosotros, hasta que termine todos los estudios.

—Perfecto, yo tenía la misma idea —dijo él—. ¿Invitados?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, saber si tienes pareja, si recibes muchas visitas... que luego a la hora de hablar de los gastos son todo problemas.

—Pues no, ahora mismo no tengo pareja... y lo máximo, que por las tardes pueda venir mi alguna compañera para estudiar. O mi madre. Te recomiendo que si no estoy no le dejes entrar.

Eva rió, aunque Carlos no sabía si tomárselo a broma.

—Bueno, yo sí tengo pareja. Y visitas... según. Quizá en una semana no viene nadie, y un viernes dice toda la pandilla de juntarse en un sitio. Intentaría avisarte con tiempo, aunque si te quieres quedar... o el ruido se hace excesivo, siempre puedes decirlo —añadió.

—Me parece justo —dijo ella sin inmutarse. Parecía que le estaba examinando.

—¿Y bus...? —Carlos volvió a leer, y no supo cual era la forma más sutil de hacer la pregunta—. ¿Y buscas amistad, compañerismo... que cada uno vaya por su lado...?

—Quizá amistad es ahora prematuro —dijo Eva—, pero sobre todo que haya buen ambiente... Y si se puede conversar un poco al llegar a casa o en el desayuno, pues creo que mejor, ¿no?

—Sí, pero hay gente que le gusta ir a su bola —respondió Carlos—. Vamos bien. Por la parte que me toca al menos. Veamos... los gastos. Iba a contratar teléfono, ADSL y televisión por cable con mi anterior compañero, pero... bueno, se fue.

—Entiendo que iríamos a medias en eso.

—Exacto. Treinta euros que se sumarían al alquiler.

—Sí, claro. ¿Sin televisión y sin Internet? ¡Qué aburrido sería eso!

Eva empezaba a caerle bien. Carlos llegó a otro punto que no sabía cómo lo organizarían.

—Con respecto a la comida... ¿qué sería más fácil para ti? ¿Que cada uno se ocupase de lo suyo, dividiendo la nevera, o hacer cooperación con la compra y la cocina?

—Eso depende —dijo la chica—. ¿Tú cocinas?

—Algo —dijo Carlos.

—Bueno, pues... creo que podemos dividirnos en eso, turnarnos para comprar o cocinar... sobre todo si vienen invitados.

—Perfecto —dijo el chico—. Está resultando más fácil de lo que pensaba. Con la limpieza, salvo nuestras habitaciones, podremos hacer lo mismo, si te parece bien.

—Me lo parece.

—¿Mascotas?

—Ni tengo, ni quiero.

—Bueno, un perro o un gato te lo hubiera aceptado —dijo él—, pero tampoco tengo.

—¿Puedo hacerte yo unas preguntas? —quiso saber ella. Carlos asintió—. ¿Bebes, fumas... algún tipo de drogas...?

—No seré la persona más sana del mundo, pero no tengo malos vicios de esos —dijo él.

—¿Y el ocio en general?

—Salir a dar una vuelta, o ver alguna serie.

—Tendremos que ir viendo cuáles tenemos en común —dijo Eva.

—Pues... creo que ya está todo. El tema de los muebles... bueno, ya has visto el dormitorio, pero si quieres poner algo más, tendrás que hablar con el dueño del piso. Y tranquila, que tengo el alquiler blindado, no podrá echarnos.

—Muy bien. Pero hay algo que no sabemos del otro.

—Pregúntame entonces.

—¿Alguna manía destacable?

—Pues... que a veces puede que me hables y yo estaré en mi planeta, de forma que no te haré caso —tuvo que admitir.

—Bueno, no es algo muy molesto. Por lo menos al principio —dijo ella—. Lo que sí... algo que quede claro.

—Dime.

—A veces... bueno, sin rodeos. Me gusta vestir de una forma muy laxa por las noches. En ropa interior, vamos —dijo en tono serio. Carlos asintió—. Pero eso no quiere decir ni que me interese excitarte, ni que nos acostemos, ni nada por el estilo.

—Sí, eso me lo podía imaginar —dijo él—. Como no entrar en tu dormitorio, o en el baño cuando lo estés usando.

—Eso es diferente. Si tienes que ir al baño y me pillas duchándome... bueno, mientras no intentes algo raro no pasará nada.

—Eso fue lo que te pasó con tu anterior compañero, ¿verdad? —se aventuró a decir Carlos.

—Sí. Y no querría repetirlo.

—No te preocupes, que aquí estás a salvo. Prepararé un contrato añadiendo lo que hemos hablado... y que mi profesor de Derecho me lo revise para saber si es legal legal —bromeó—. ¿Firmamos mañana?

La chica asintió y se estrecharon la mano. Se verían al día siguiente para firmar, y ella empezaría a mudarse. Todo había salido bien para el chico. Y ahora debía hablar con alguien.

Sam y Odd estaban en casa de ella, en la cama, totalmente desnudos. No era lo más habitual para ellos, pero de vez en cuando se dedicaban a disfrutar cambiando de roles: Sam se colocaba un arnés y dominaba a Odd. Este se dejaba maniobrar por la chica.

Así estaban, con el rubio tendido bocarriba y con las piernas separadas y Sam deslizaba lentamente un falo de plástico que tenía con un arnés, al tiempo que acariciaba su miembro despacio. A él ee encantaba poder tener una relación como la que tenía con Sam. Se miraron sonrientes, parecía que ambos pensaban lo mismo. Sam lubricó el miembro de Odd, dejando caer un poco de su saliva sobre su erección y masturbándole. Luego le iba a tocar a ella que Odd la dominara, y quería un deslizamiento rápido. Apremió un poco su movimiento de caderas. Odd dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor. Aún le resultaba algo doloroso, pero le daba igual, era soportable.

Sam continuó hasta que se dio cuenta de la expresión de Odd. No, no iba a correrse por ser penetrado. Se impacientaba. Por algún motivo, el chico deseaba ser más dominante cuánto más le dominaban. Su pene estaba realmente rígido. Sam sonrió con malicia y decidió esperar un par de minutos más.

Apenas se detuvo y sacó la prótesis fálica de Odd, este se incorporó y la empujó hacia atrás para quedar encima de ella. Le quitó el arnés con gran habilidad, e introdujo su miembro en el húmedo sexo de Sam, que se había excitado con la escena. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Odd empezó a penetrarla velozmente, mientras lamía sus tetas. Aumentó su placer entreteniéndose en sus pezones. La chica cerró las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Odd, atrayéndole hacia ella cuando su miembro se deslizaba hacia dentro.

Odd culminó dentro de ella y se detuvo un minuto después, cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo. Sacó su miembro del sexo de Sam y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Sam gateó hacia él, y se tumbó encima. Odd le puso las manos en el culo y lo masajeó.

—¿Te apetece otro asalto "por la puerta de atrás"? —bromeó Sam.

—Podría hacerlo para vengarme de tu ataque —rió él.

—¡Pero bueno! Si sabemos que te gusta —dijo ella, sacando la lengua.

—Sí. Bueno, y a ti... y a todos nuestros compañeros en mayor o menor grado —respondió él.

—Tienes razón —admitió ella—. Y dentro de poco... el tercer aniversario de nuestro acuerdo.

—Tres años ya... —suspiró Odd—. Parece mentira. Todavía hay días que me pregunto por qué aceptásteis.

—¡Porque nos va la marcha! —rió Sam—. Así que habrá que celebrarlo. Pero de una forma algo especial...

—¿Especial? —Odd no pudo contener una carcajada—. Nuestro acuerdo va de follar. ¿Qué cosa especial quieres preparar?

—Algo se me ocurrirá —aseguró Sam—. ¡Ah, y se me ha olvidado contarte! ¿Te acuerdas de Bastien Roux y Maïtena Lecuyer?

Claro que Odd se acordaba. Sobre todo de Bastien, que había pertenecido a su misma clase. Era un chico afro-francés. Maïtena Lecuyer era la novia del chico, una rubia que, si no erraba, había ido a la misma clase de Yumi y William.

—Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Les has visto?

—En mi misma clase. Parece que ella suspendió una asignatura y coincide en ella con su novio y conmigo. También sociólogos.

—Pero ¿ha pasado algo con ellos? —preguntó Odd. No creía que se lo hubiera dicho para darle recuerdos.

—Pues estábamos hoy en clase debatiendo. Ha llegado cierto momento en que ha salido el tema del sexo, y se me ha ocurrido preguntar por el tema del swinging. Muchos se han posicionado en contra, alegando... rollos que no vienen a cuento —rió Sam—. Pero sorprendentemente, ellos dos han estado de acuerdo conmigo en que es algo que debería ser más natural. Hablamos de instintos, claro.

»El caso es que cuando terminó la clase, e iba a salir con mis libros, Bastien me retuvo y cuando llegó su novia, me saludaron.

—Sam, una pregunta, espero que no muy indiscreta —me dijo Maïtena.

»Yo le dije que adelante, que me preguntara.

—Tú y Odd... ¿eráis swingers, verdad?

»Podrás imaginarte lo que me sorprendió. Preferí no preguntarle por qué se lo imaginaba, y respondí que sí. Me dijo:

—Es que... Bastien y yo también lo somos.

—Y queríamos saber... bueno, si os parece bien... que lo hagamos un día entre los cuatro —añadió su novio.

—Oh... —sopesé un poco la respuesta—. Pues... sí, claro. Bueno, tengo que hablar con Odd, pero no creo que haya ningún problema.

»Me dieron sus números de teléfono para que les diera una respuesta cuando hablara contigo. Y ya he hablado, así que ahora te toca decidir. ¿Te apetece que nos acostemos con ellos? Tengo unas fotos en el móvil para que recuerdes cómo están, por si quieres sopesarlo...

—Mmmmm... ¿crees que deberíamos? —preguntó Odd—. Es decir... en realidad no somos novios.

—Odd, esa gente nos ha visto de la mano. Besándonos en los bancos del parque. Cuando hemos tenido problemas estaba el otro para apoyarnos mutuamente. Y en la cama funcionamos de maravilla —respondió Sam—. Hay mucha gente que miente pero... no es el mismo caso que nosotros. Somos diferentes en ese aspecto.

Odd creyó ciertas las palabras de Sam. Sí, claro que podían hacerlo. Y al fin y al cabo... ¿quien decía que esos dos no eran los nuevos integrantes de la pandilla? Desde aquel mítico verano (que no había sido el último) no habían encontrado más gente afín a sus gustos. Aunque eso ya lo hablarían con los demás y tantearía con la pareja swinger.

Sam empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de Odd, besando su torso hasta alcanzar el pene de Odd para devorarlo. Sintió que se volvía rígido mientras le felaba. Odd dejó escapar un quejido. Chica mala. Muy mala.

Pero de pronto sonó el teléfono de la chica. Sam optó por ignorarlo, pero cuando Odd estiró la mano y le dijo de quién se trataba, la chica se detuvo y le quitó el teléfono de la mano. Dijo un "lo siento" antes de responder.

—¡Emily! ¡Hola! —saludó, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Odd optó por moverse hasta quedar enfrente de Sam. Separó sus piernas—. Sí, por aquí todo bi¡IH! —gimió cuando Odd empezó a emplear su lengua en su vagina—. Perdona... es que me pillas con Odd y está juguetón... Sí, algo haré con él ahora —dijo con malicia—. ¿A finales de noviembre? ¡Maravilloso!... Por supuesto, tienes que presentarnos a tu novio... Ah, que sabe lo del acuerdo y le parece bien... —sonrió lasciva. Llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza de Odd y le obligó a hacerlo con más pasión—. Hablaré con los demás... Yo también tengo ganas de que nos veamos... Muy bien, hablamos con más calma. ¡Hasta luego!

Colgó y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Emily... en aquellos años el contacto se había dificultado, pero lo mantenían, incluso habían logrado verse en contadas ocasiones. Una de ellas, el segundo verano grupal, en que habían terminado cerca de donde Emily vivía.

Una ola de placer interrumpió sus pensamientos. Odd quería sexo, y ella también, de forma que no iba a pensar ahora en la visita, y se dedicaría al momento presente.

—¿Quién nos iba a decir que tu novio era celoso? —dijo Aelita.

Ella y Yumi habían visitado a Alicia.

—¡Baja la voz! —respondió la chica. Jean, su compañero, estaba dándose una ducha, pero no quería arriesgarse a que lo supiera.

—A mi no me sorprende —dijo Yumi—. Es decir... conoce al grupo se fía, y no pasa nada porque haya sexo... pero te vas a vivir con Mister Kadic 20XX, que encima le gustabas... es normal que se ponga celoso, es porque te quiere. Digo yo.

—Sí, lo se... —respondió Alicia—. Pero no es eso. Lo que me fastidia... no, lo que me jode —recalcó la palabra. No le gustaban las palabrotas, pero no podía evitarlo— es que se haya buscado una compañera de piso para ponerme celosa a mi.

Ahí la pelirrosa y Yumi apoyaban a la chica. Eso no había estado bien por parte de Carlos.

En ese momento, Jean salió del cuarto de baño, sólo tapado con la toalla. Al ver que Alicia tenía visita, se disculpó con un "lo siento" y cruzó la sala rápidamente para meterse en su dormitorio.

—Chicas, cuando volváis al mundo real... —dijo Alicia. Yumi y Aelita se le habían quedado mirando, y ahora observaban la puerta que se había cerrado.

—Vale, ahora entiendo su preocupación —afirmó Aelita.

—¡Yo quiero a Carlos! —insistió Alicia—. Vale, en otras... —bajó el tono de voz antes de seguir hablando—, en otras circunstancias, seguramente me colaría en el dormitorio de Jean alguna noche. O incluso ahora mismo. Pero no.

—Haces bien en resistir la tentación —afirmó Yumi—. Pero ¿cómo crees que va a afectaros esto?

—Espero que sea cosa de unos días solamente... —respondió con voz lúgrube.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre. Yumi se ofreció a ir a abrir.

—Alicia, mira quién ha llegado —dijo.

Alicia miró. Era Carlos. Se levantó para acercarse a él, pero él sacó el teléfono y le mostró una foto antes de que dijera una palabra.

—... Es ella, ¿no? —preguntó—. Tu compañera de piso.

—Sí —dijo él—. La he entrevistado y parece una compañera de piso que se ajusta a lo que busco.

—Ya... una que te caliente la polla cuando te apetezca —dijo ella. Estaba tan enfadada que ni se había dado cuenta de aquella segunda palabrota.

—No —respondió él con calma—, una persona normal que acepta repartirse las tareas de la casa.

—Bueno, me alegro por...

Antes de terminar la frase, él la abrazó.

—Lo siento... lo siento, he sido un idiota. Los celos me devoraron... hasta ahora no me pasaba, pero...

—Entonces es que ya no confías en mi —dijo ella fríamente.

—Sí. Es en él en quien no confío. Y... —la soltó y se revolvió el pelo con una mano—, joder, yo... entré en el acuerdo por debilidad, sé que existen... Y que no quiero perderte. Eres lo más importante para mi.

Alicia no podía mantener sus escudos activos. Tuvo que besarle. Sí, tenía razón. La primera vez que había visto a su compañero salir así de la ducha había tenido un húmedo sueño aquella noche. Pero Jean no parecía dispuesto a hacer nada. Sabía que Alicia tenía novio, y quizá por ello no quería hacer nada con ella.

—¿Estás dispuesto a que cerremos este mal bache? —preguntó ella—. Y jurándonos que no ocurrirá nada...

—Lo estoy.

Se besaron. Y se llevaron un susto al oír aplausos. Tan ensimismados estaban en su conversación que se habían olvidado de que Yumi y Aelita seguían allí. Pero sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo.

Cuando Jean salió de su cuarto, ya vestido, y vio a Carlos, se estrecharon la mano.

—Iba a salir a tomar algo... ¿os apetece venir? —propuso.

—Sí, claro —afirmó Aelita.

—Carlos... —dijo Alicia—. ¿Por qué no invitas a tu compañera de piso?

El chico asintió. Salieron los cinco mientras él enviaba a Eva un mensaje con la dirección del bar al que irían. Entendía la idea de Alicia. Si Eva y Jean se conocían... ¿quién sabe lo que podría pasar entre ellos dos?


	3. Un padre pesado y una buena anfitriona

**Capítulo 3: Un padre pesado y una buena anfitriona**

William estaba sentado en un sofá. En el de la casa de Ulrich y Yumi. Y era ella la que le estaba lamiendo el miembro. Ella sólo le había desabrochado la bragueta para hacer eso, ni si quiera ella se había desnudado. Bueno, iba por su casa en camisón constantemente, pero con ropa interior debajo y aún lo llevaba todo puesto.

Yumi le felaba lentamente. Se detuvo un momento para jugar con su lengua con la cabeza del pene de William, haciéndole estremecerse. Éste cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó. Amaba a Laura, sí, pero Yumi seguía ejerciendo una peligrosa atracción física hacia él. Y Laura lo sabía, y el año anterior por su cumpleaños, aparte de su regalo, ella y Yumi habían quedado con él para darle una alegría antes de juntarse con el resto del grupo.

—¿Y Ulrich dónde está? —preguntó William. Era una excusa para que Yumi se detuviera, se sentía a punto de eyacular.

—Ha ido a comprar unas cosas al supermercado. Justo por donde vive Laura —respondió Yumi, deteniéndose un momento—. ¿Es que tienes miedo de que nos pille y tengas que ir al armario? —bromeó.

—No, que hace tiempo que no le veo... —respondió William, mientras Yumi retomaba la comida de su pene—. Pero que no hacía falta que me... recibieras así...

—¿A estas alturas con vergüenza? —preguntó Yumi.

—Sí... es algo a lo que no me termino de acostumbrar. Aunque me encanta...

—Pues entonces, ¿qué hay de malo?

Antes de que William respondiera, Yumi pasó una pierna por encima suya. Se levantó un poco el camisón, apartó su tanga, y bajó hasta introducirse la erección del chico en su sexo. Quedaron unidos, así una encima del otro. William sujetó a Yumi por las nalgas, y le hizo una penetración muy breve, su miembro apenas salía y entraba de la chica. Poco a poco el ritmo aumentó. William tuvo cuidado cuando giró hacia un lado, quedando encima de Yumi, y la dominó, penetrándola más rápidamente. Yumi apoyó un brazo y una pierna en el respaldo del sofá, y el otro brazo y pierna los dejó colgando al borde del mismo. Le encantaba cuando el chico mostraba su vena posesiva. Aunque había aprendido mucho de Sam cómo disfrutar siendo quien llevaba la iniciativa.

El chico aumentó la velocidad. Ahora sí que iba a culminar. Yumi empezó a gemir. Su orgasmo se hallaba también cerca. Mantuvo el ritmo un poco más, hasta que el cuerpo de la chica se sacudió por el clímax, y aceleró libremente hasta que se corrió.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Un refresco? —preguntó Yumi.

—No... —respondió William—. Prefiero... tomarte a ti.

La ropa voló. William empezó a atacar con su lengua el sexo de la japonesa, con esta sentada en el respaldo del sofá.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que no eran los únicos que aprovechaban la tarde. En la casa de los Gauthier, Laura, Jeremy y Aelita se hallaban en la habitación de la primera. Estudiando. O eso parecería a los que no les conocieran. A puerta cerrada, los tres estaban al mismo lado del gran escritorio del cuarto de Laura. Las dos chicas tenían la camiseta quitada, con los pechos asomando por encima de sus sujetadores. Por debajo, Jeremy, que estaba sentado entre medias de ambas chicas, acariciaba sus piernas. Y también sus sexos, por debajo de las faldas. De vez en cuando, se ponía a disfrutar de las tetas de las chicas con su lengua y sus dientes. Para ambas era placentero, pero además habían aprendido a estudiar así. Gracias a la teoría de asociar un recuerdo a lo que estudiaban, ¿qué mejor que un puñado de placer y orgasmos para hacerlo?

—¡Laura! ¡Ven un momento!

El padre de la chica le había llamado. La chica puso cara de fastidio. Jeremy la dejó el bajo de la falda, aunque tuvo que limpiarse antes de volver a ponerse las bragas. Se subió el sostén, y se puso la camiseta.

—Podéis echar un polvo si os apetece. Creo que esto va a ir para largo —les dijo a sus amigos antes de salir del dormitorio.

—Creo que mejor que eso puedo compensarte mientras... —Aelita parecía dispuesta a atacar la virilidad de Jeremy, pero de pronto sonó su teléfono. Un mensaje. De... Joder.

«Hola, guapa. ¿Estudiando? Herb.»

La chica decidió ignorarlo. No le había contado a Jeremy nada de la pesadez de su ex-compañero de clase. ¿Para qué preocuparle? Empezaron a besarse, pero otro mensaje les interrumpió.

«No me han quedado claras algunas cosas. ¿Podrías venir a mi casa y echarme una mano? Herb.»

Aelita intentó hacer memoria. "¿Cuándo coño he dado yo muestras de interés por este tío?", se preguntó. Le dieron ganas de apagarlo, pero antes de que le diera tiempo, recibió otro mensaje.

«Y si no, te invito mañana entre clases a un café y me lo explicas ;) Herb.»

—¿Quién te insiste tanto? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Spam —respondió Aelita con una sonrisa. No le interesaba el chico, y no le apetecía una escena de celos a lo "Carlicia".

Laura escuchaba a su padre como siempre: sin rechistar. Él la regañaba y ella no se defendía. Aunque había empezado a cansarse y de vez en cuando le echaba algo de valor para replicarle.

—... tus estudios, te lo tomas a cachondeo, con el cerebro que tienes podrías ir a una universidad de prestigio de Europa y en vez de eso prefieres conformarte con una de segunda categoría con esos amigos tuyos...

—Padre, ya hablamos de eso —le interrumpió Laura—. Dijimos que un año de pruebas para ver mis resultados y si no te convencía...

—Eso no significa que no pueda echarme para atrás —le advirtió—. Y ya que estamos, esa forma de vestir...

—¡NO EMPIECES! —se desesperó Laura. ¿Acaso quería a su padre? Empezaba a dudarlo. Muchos días se levantaba con un sentimiento de odio importante.

—A mi no me levantes la voz —le advirtió—. Laura, empieza a molestarme tanto secretismo. Nunca me has presentado a nadie de tu grupo de amigos. Salvo a ese Belpois y esa Stones...

—Porque estoy segura de que los demás no te van a parecer una buena influencia. Y para que les insultes en su cara, prefiero ahorrármelo —dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Retrocedió un poco cuando le dio la impresión de que su padre le quería dar una bofetada.

—Ya. ¿Y ni siquiera a tu novio tienes intención de presentarmele?

Laura se quedó helada. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Si precisamente lo había llevado en secreto por el mismo motivo.

—Te he oído varias veces hablando por teléfono, riendo como una tonta y enviando besitos —le respondió su padre, como si adivinara sus pensamientos— y quiero conocerle. Voy a seguir sosteniéndote, pero a cambio quiero conocer todo lo que me ocultas. Invítalo a cenar.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que le puedas juzgar, decirle que no es lo bastante bueno para mi?

—El motivo para que quiera conocerle es mio.

—¡Hola, estamos en el siglo XXI, por si no te has dado cuenta!

Pero la mirada que le echó su padre le quitó de un plumazo las energías que había empezado a acumular para discutir.

—... Hablaré con él —dijo finalmente Laura.

—Y que sea pronto.

Laura se dio la vuelta, esperó por si su padre tenía algo más que añadir, y luego volvió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta, y sintió nerviosismo. Su padre quería conocer a William. No... no quería que su relación con el chico terminara porque ambos pelearan en la cena. Y estaba segura de que ocurriría.

—Laura, ¿qué te pasa?

—Tengo que hablar con William.

Corrió a la mesa, y le envió un mensaje. "¿Dónde estás?". El chico le respondió diez minutos después. «En casa de Yumi y Ulrich. ¿Vienes?». "Claro que voy", pensó ella.

—Chicos, me voy a casa de Ulrich y Yumi.

—Espera, vamos contigo. No vamos a quedarnos solos en tu casa —dijo Jeremy.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —le preguntó Aelita.

Pero Laura no respondió hasta que se encontraron en la calle. Jeremy y Aelita se quedaron helados al escucharlo. Decidieron que debían darse prisa. El problema es que habían ido a casa de Laura en transporte público y no en el coche. La casa de Yumi y Ulrich era accesible por Metro, pero la parada estaba un poco lejos.

PI-PIIIIIIIIIII. Alguien les pitó desde un coche. Miraron, y no se creyeron las casualidades que tenía la vida. Era Ulrich.

—Buenas tardes —les saludó cuando paró cerca de la acera y bajó la ventanilla—. ¿Dando un paseo?

—No —dijo Laura—. Justo teníamos que ir para tu casa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—La compra del mes. Llevo el maletero lleno. Venga, subid. Tardaréis menos.

Laura se montó en el asiento del copiloto. Aelita y Jeremy subieron a los asientos de atrás, y Ulrich se puso en marcha. Notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente.

—Un conductor recogiendo gente... parece que vamos a hacer una película porno... —bromeó.

—Te prometo que te daré las gracias con calma —atajó Laura—, pero ahora no estoy de humor.

—¿Es por tu padre? —le preguntó.

Laura prefirió no contestar, pero Aelita y Jeremy le pusieron un poco al día de lo que había pasado. El chico no comentó nada. Él también sabía lo que era tener una relación tormentosa con su padre. Lo que le recordaba que debía llamarle antes de que terminara la semana si no quería discutir con él. Tardaron poco más de quince minutos en llegar.

Yumi y William habían continuado su ocio recreativo. Después del cunnilingus, ella se había puesto en pie y se había apoyado en la mesa del salón, dando la espalda a William. Este la había empezado a penetrar por detrás. La chica había empezar a tocarse al tiempo que él la embestía. Gemía de placer.

Ulrich subió las escaleras del portal seguid por sus amigos. Escuchó los gemidos que provenían del interior.

—Cualquier día de estos los vecinos me van a ver entrando mientras Yumi se lo montan y va a parecer que me engaña con otro... —dijo Ulrich, nervioso por entrar y evitar habladurías.

Entró con las bolsas de la compra en la mano y les invitó a pasar.

Se toparon en el salón a William y a Yumi, que ni se habían enterado de su llegada. Un minuto después llegaron al clímax. Cuando cayeron derrotados fue cuando se dieron cuenta.

—Ostias... perdón por el numerito —dijo Yumi.

—Os hubiéramos esperado... —bromeó William. Buscó la mirada de Laura, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien—. Laura, ¿ocurre algo?

La chica asintió lentamente. William, por no hablar en un ambiente demasiado liberal, se colocó el bóxer y el pantalón. Yumi se puso el camisón también. Iba a ir a por algo de beber, pero Ulrich se le había adelantado cuando había ido a colocar la compra. Se sentaron, dejando primero a la pareja. Laura se sentó en un sofá, y William, enfrente.

—He... bueno, he hablado con mi padre... —le dijo a William.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha dicho?

—Que te quiere conocer.

William lo sopesó. Por un lado, pensaba que ya era hora. Laura ya había conocido a su familia. Pero por el otro lado, William había oído a Laura hablar de su padre. Se imaginaba más o menos cómo era, y lo que esperaba del novio de su hija.

—Quiere que te invite a cenar a casa. Y te quiero mucho, así que...

—Tranquila —le dijo William—. Te prometo que me portaré. Traje, corbata... y sin mencionar nada de mis estudios de mecánica.

—Y un cuerno —respondió ella—. He dicho que te quiero. Así que no me apetece que aparentes delante de mi padre.

William no respondió. ¿Qué era lo que Laura quería entonces?

—Yo siempre he aceptado lo que has querido hacer. Porque te quiero por cómo eres, por cómo me tratas, por cómo me cuidas. Te quiero por ser el chico que va por libre y no el que hace lo que se esperaría y persigue su sueño. Y quiero que mi padre lo sepa.

—... Joder, Laura.

Y sin decir más, besó a su novia. Le habían conmovido sus palabras. Se miraron a los ojos.

—Te quiero —se dijeron a la vez.

Un abrazo siguió aquellas palabras. Poco después estaban los seis tomando un poco de vino y hablando animadamente. Yumi estuvo a punto de meter la pata preguntando a Aelita por Herb, pero se rectificó a tiempo.

—De todas formas, chicos... —dijo Jeremy—, me parece muy bien que quedemos para el sexo y eso... pero aparte podríamos buscar algún sitio donde ir a tomar algo, ¿no?

Razón no le faltaba, pensaron los demás. Sí, estaría bien. Ahora ya tenían libertad para moverse fuera de Kadic sin problemas por la hora. Aunque también podían buscar uno que les pillara más o menos cercano a la academia. Milly, Tamiya y Johnny se enfadarían si no.

—Desde luego los pequeños son expertos reivindicativos —rió Ulrich.

—Pues creo recordar que a unas cinco calles de allí, había uno bastante grande —comentó Aelita—. Podríamos probar el sábado a ir todos a tomar algo.

Aceptaron la idea y lo mandaron al chat grupal para que los demás confirmaran. Las primeras respuestas fueron de Tamiya y Johnny: «Siiiiii que quiero veros :(» y «genial, a que hora? :D» respectivamente. Quedaba decidido entonces el plan de ese sábado "reunión sin sexo". Salvo que a alguno le apeteciera irse luego con alguien para desahogarse, claro, pero eso ya era improvisación.

—¿Y qué hacíais los tres en casa de Laura, por cierto? —inquirió Ulrich.

—Estudiar, claro —respondió ella.

—Sí, claro... —rió Yumi—. ¿Anatomía humana?

—No, graciosa, los temarios de la universidad —respondió Aelita, sacándola la lengua.

—Mientras Jeremy nos masturbaba por debajo de la mesa —reconoció Laura.

—Eso me lo creo más —dijo William antes de dar un trago a su copa.

—Por cierto... estamos aquí tres y tres... ¿qué os parecería... ¿un asalto rapidito? —sugirió Yumi.

Les parecía bien, por supuesto. Había sitio en los sofás de sobra para todos ellos. Laura decidió cumplir la promesa que había hecho a Ulrich. Le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó. También se retiró su camiseta y su sostén. Envolvió con sus pechos el pene de Ulrich y empezó a masajearlo para que se excitara.

Yumi había ido a por Jeremy. Estaba encima del chico, que ya no tenía el pantalón, y frotaba su sexo contra su creciente erección. "Vaya tarde llevo", pensaba para sus adentros, mientras se dejaba llevar por la lujuria. "Y esta noche cae otro con Ulrich", añadió a sus pensamientos.

Aelita estaba entretenida con William. Estaban los dos sentados, ella a horcajadas encima de él, y le masturbaba velozmente a la vez que se besaban con lujuria, sus lenguas bailaban una furiosa danza de la pasión.

Laura había cambiado con Ulrich. Se hallaba medio tumbada a su lado, felando su erección. Apretaba sus labios para aumentar la sensación de placer del chico. Pero Ulrich odiaba estarse quieto, de forma que llevó su mano por debajo de la falda de la chica, apartó el tanga, y empezó a masturbarle despacio.

—Ulrich... te dije que esto te lo debía... —le dijo.

—Cuando te apetezca me invitas a tomar algo, pero no te admito sexo como pago —le respondió él—. Eso sí, me reservo un polvo contigo —le dijo.

Laura asintió. Le dio un besito en la cabeza del pene antes de volver a practicarle sexo oral. Se suponía que lo decía porque era con quien menos veces se había acostado, por alguna razón. La mayoría de aquellas veces había sido en las reuniones grupales.

William estaba contra la pared. Aelita estaba delante de él, moviendo su cintura hacia adelante y hacia atrás, provocando que el chico la penetrase por detrás. El chico acariciaba sus paderas para acompañar el movimiento, aunque el ritmo lo marcaba la chica. Dado que Jeremy normalmente era quien "la daba placer" (había vuelto a su antigua costumbre de ser él quien debía hacerlo pasar bien a ella) le encantaba poder ejercer sus armas de mujer contra William.

Por el contrario, Yumi sí estaba dominada por Jeremy. El chico la embestía firmemente mientras acariciaba y lamía sus pechos. Hacía algún tiempo que ambos no se acostaban, y el chico pensaba que la japonesa estaba mejor que nunca. Tiró un poco de ella hacia arriba, y le levantó una pierna para hacérselo mejor. Yumi dejó escapar un gemido. Genial.

Estuvieron así un rato largo hasta que no pudieron más y fueron culminando. Estaban bastante cansados.

—Nos hacemos mayores, perdemos aguante —bromeó Laura.

Se vistieron todos, a excepción de Yumi, que era la que más agotada estaba. Además, iba a ir preparando la cena. Ulrich se ofreció a llevar a sus amigos, pero Aelita y Jeremy dijeron que volverían en Metro, la estación ahí les pillaba mejor.

De forma que sólo llevaría a William y a Laura. Decidió acercar primero a la chica, que prefería llegar pronto. Cuando paró, dio un beso a William y a continuación a Ulrich.

—Ya te diré qué día de la semana vienes a cenar, ¿vale? —le dijo a William.

—Perfecto. No me hagas esperar mucho —respondió.

—Y Ulrich... lo que hemos hablado —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

El alemán asintió y ella bajó del coche y se encaminó a su casa. Ulrich giró para acercar a William. Le notó pensativo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

—Pensaba en lo que te ha dicho Laura, ese polvo que habéis acordado.

—Oh... —Ulrich se escamó—. ¿Te parece mal?

—No, me parece que quiero verlo mientras me lo monto con Yumi —le reconoció—. Si te parece bien, claro.

—¿Cuándo no me parecen bien esas cosas? —rió Ulrich— ¿Y qué hay de un masajito? Los doy genial —añadió, en tono guay.

—Pues sí... estaría bien una sesión de porno-masajes. ¿Yumi los sabe dar?

—Sí, le he enseñado.

—Pues tenemos que quedar.


	4. Una joven enfadada y un amplio bar

**Capítulo 4: Una joven enfadada y un amplio bar de quedadas**

Los viernes por la tarde en Kadic eran realmente tranquilos. Y Sissi sabía que era el mejor día para ir a ver a su querido padre, en compañía de Javier. Y estaban los tres reunidos en el despacho del señor Delmas, degustando unos cafés.

—Así que las clases en la Universidad bien —dijo el señor Delmas.

—Sí, señor —respondió Javier.

—Pero se nota mucho la diferencia —admitió Sissi—. Aquí era todo más fácil.

—Ya me imagino. Por cierto, Sissi, antes de que se me olvide. ¿Qué hacemos al final con tu dormitorio? Aún no lo he vaciado, pero si realmente te vas a quedar allí... necesitaría espacio para nuevos alumnos. Tengo dos chicas a punto de entrar como internas...

—Tranquilo, papá. Voy a echar un vistazo ahora, pero creo que podrás quitarlo todo. ¿No hay sitio en los almacenes?

—Sí, en algún hueco se podría meter. No te importa, ¿no?

—En absoluto —respondió la chica.

De forma que optó por ir a su antiguo dormitorio a ver si le apetecía llevarse algo, aunque lo dudaba. La mayoría de las cosas ya se las había llevado. Entró dentro. Y cuál fue su sorpresa. Tamiya estaba tumbada, bocarriba, en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Tamiya? —preguntó—. ¿Estás dormida?

—No —respondió la aludida. Parecía enfadada por el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada.

—Algo harás para venir aquí teniendo tu dormitorio —replicó Sissi.

—Estaba recordando viejos tiempos... —suspiró la ya no tan pequeña.

—Oh... —Sissi empezaba a entender—. Nos echas de menos.

—¡Y estoy harta!

Sissi se sentó en la cama al lado de Tamiya, que aún no había abierto los ojos, pero había fruncido el ceño.

—Sabes que no podemos evitar crecer —le dijo—. Y que en algún momento nos iríamos...

—¡Pero tú podías haberte quedado! —dijo Tamiya, y parecía que estaba conteniendo el llanto—. Javier y tú podíais quedaros, pero no. En lugar de eso...

—Tamiya...

—Parece que no os importamos.

—No seas injusta —respondió Sissi, pero en un tono triste—. ¿Qué me dices de todas las noches que has pasado aquí con Milly y conmigo? —le recordó.

Tamiya hizo un mohín, y abrió los ojos.

—Ya... pero se echa demasiado de menos. No me gusta que estemos separados.

—Pero Milly, tenemos que hacerlo un poco. Tenéis que quedar con gente de vuestra edad, de clase, y nosotros también.

—¿Lo ves? ¡El grupo se rompe!

—No —le corrigió Sissi—. Simplemente nos relacionamos con más gente. Pero nuestro grupo es nuestro grupo, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada. Todo lo que hemos hecho... no puede olvidarse.

Sissi se echó por encima de Tamiya, hasta cubrirla, y la abrazó. A Tamiya se le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla.

—Dentro de poco también iréis a la universidad. Pero no creas que nos vamos a distanciar hasta que eso ocurra, ¿vale?

—... ¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

Y la besó. Tamiya correspondió el beso. Quería creer las palabras de Sissi. Que aquella larga aventura nunca acabaría. Aún recordaba esas noches locas en que se fugaba para practicar sexo a escondidas con alguien del grupo. Y esas noches en que se topaba con que alguien había tenido la misma idea que ella.

Se despejó se sus recuerdos cuando notó que Sissi la estaba manoseando los pechos.

—Hay que ver cómo te han crecido —le comentó—. Apuesto a que no dejan de mirarte cuando corres —bromeó.

—A veces pasa —reconoció Tamiya, sin saber si había sonado muy arrogante—. Pero ninguno se ha atrevido a meterme mano.

—Bueno... pues yo voy a ser la excepción, si me lo permites —y antes de que la chica respondiera, Sissi le levantó el sujetador y empezó a lamerle las tetas.

Tamiya suspiró. ¿Por qué a Sissi se le daba tan bien tratarla? Y más con el pasado que tenían... le sorprendía que alguna vez la chica no hubiera optado por torturarla. Pero no, ambas estaban redimidas y aquellas situaciones siempre habían sido muy tiernas.

—Sissi, lo siento... no debía ponerme así... —le dijo entre suspiros.

Por toda respuesta, Sissi presionó con sus dientes el pezón izquierdo de Tamiya, y un segundo después lo presionaba con su lengua para aliviarle el dolor. La más joven intentó evitar gemir, pero fue imposible. Protestó en voz baja, y Sissi le dijo:

—Perdonada.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras Sissi le empezaba a quitar el pantalón corto. Acarició, por encima de la tela del tanga, a la pequeña.

—¿Qué debería hacerte aho...? Un momento... —había mirado hacia abajo—. ¡Oye, este tanga... era mio!

—Ups... —Tamiya ni se acordaba ya de aquello—. Es que... una de las noches que vine a verte... me confundí y me lo llevé puesto. Y como me gustó y no me lo pediste...

—Voy a tener que darte una pequeña lección...

Sin decir más palabras, Sissi le bajó el tanga, y empezó a devorar su intimidad. Tenía cuidado, pero no se reprimía. Lo hacía sin control, arrancándole gemidos a Tamiya que le costaba contener. Entretuvo su lengua con el clítoris de la chica, y esta no podía más. Iba a terminar. Y lo hizo con un orgasmo muy fuerte, tuvo que ponerse la almohada en la cara para amortiguar el grito que dio.

—La semana que viene vamos a ir de compras, con quien se quiera apuntar. He visto una lencería... les vamos a volver locos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Entraron Johnny y Javier.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Javier, sorprendido de que hubiera ocurrido eso.

—Que Tamiya estaba un poco molesta y he tenido que pedirle perdón —respondió Sissi—. Y si cerráis la puerta evitaremos montar un escándalo.

Cerraron la puerta, y Sissi le contó a Javier lo que había hablado con Tamiya.

—¡Así que ese era tu plan para...! Uy... —Johnny se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

—¿Plan? —preguntó Sissi.

—¿Acaso planeabas asaltar a mi novia para que hiciera esto? —bromeó Javier.

—¡No!... También contigo, dependía de quién... —murmuró la chica. Estaba avergonzada.

—Sabes que no vamos a juzgarte, ¿no? —dijo Javier tranquilamente—. Al contrario... si a Sissi le parece bien, y ya que estamos aquí los cuatro... podría hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor.

Antes de responder, Tamiya buscó la mirada de Sissi. Y ella aceptaba. Javier se despojó del pantalón, del bóxer, y empezó a besar a su joven amiga. Sissi buscó a Johnny, y para su sorpresa él ya estaba preparado. "Pícaro", pensó para sus adentros, mientras optaba por dejar caer sus braguitas sin quitarse la minifalda. Se puso a cuatro patas mientras el chico le besaba las nalgas.

Javier penetró a Tamiya mientras esta se besaba con Sissi. Con cierta dificultad, a la vez, Johnny deslizaba su erección dentro del sexo de Sissi. Las chicas se acariciaban mutuamente sus cuerpos. Tamiya era sometida a mucho placer. No era sólo el sexo en sí. Era que pese a que no se había comportado de la mejor forma, sus amigos no se lo tenían en cuenta. No habían mentido, aún la aceptaban.

El ritmo aumentaba progresivamente. Javier tenía bien sujeta a Tamiya por las caderas. Admiraba el buen cuerpo de la pequeña. "Y pensar que en su día no estaba muy seguro de hacerte esto", pensó. Johnny, que en toda la semana no había tenido relaciones, era el que más rápido se movía. A Sissi le dolía un poco, pero le resultaba placentero, de forma que optó por disfrutarlo.

Unos minutos después los orgasmos se sucedieron. Asegurándose de que Tamiya se quedaba bien (y le quedaba la compañía de Johnny), Sissi y Javier salieron de allí, no sin antes recordarles que al día siguiente el grupo había quedado en un bar para tomar algo.

—Va a tener trabajo mi padre para guardar todos mis trastos. Me pasaré alguna tarde de estas a ayudar —comentó la chica.

—¿A tu padre? ¿O también a los pequeños con sus deseos? —bromeó Javier.

—Sí, pero la próxima te toca a ti con Johnny —rió Sissi.

—No empecemos las bromas.

—¿Qué bromas? Somos bisexuales todos, y no pasa nada.

—No. Yo no.

—Mentiroso.

—Yo no soy bisexual. Soy _amigosexual_, me he dado cuenta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso de "amigosexual"?

—Que sólo me atraen mis amigos, pero si miro a otros hombres... no me dan ganas de hacerles nada. Ni que me hagan.

—Mmmm... vas a tener que contarme eso segundo —comentó Sissi con una sonrisa muy pícara.

Ambos rieron y se encaminaron al coche. Irían a ver una película antes de volver a la residencia de estudiantes. Y una cenita, ya de paso.

Al día siguiente por la tarde el grupo ya se había "apropiado" de una mesa en la terraza de un bar. No estaba mal, en un barrio tranquilo, local amplio, música rock... y los más escandalosos, ellos, que eran dieciséis. Pero no sabían que les esperaba una sorpresa en aquel bar.

—Buenos días, chicos. ¿Qué os apetece... tomar...? ¡Sissi! —gritó la camarera.

La aludida tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de quién le hablaba. No... no podía ser... ¡Brynja! ¡Brynja Heringsdötir, su antigua amiga! Le faltó tiempo para levantarse a abrazarla. Del ímpetu tiró la silla al suelo. Aelita la recogió, y cuando miró de nuevo a la mesa, las miradas de todos los chicos del grupo estaban posados en Brynja. Le tentó darle un codazo a Jeremy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sissi.

—De vacaciones te aseguro que no —rió Brynja—. Que busqué un trabajo y me admitieron aquí.

"Eso explica que más de la mitad de los clientes sean hombres", se dijo Yumi. Aún recordaba los problemas que aquella rubia les había causado. Ulrich ahora volvía a mirar al frente, pero a la japonesa no se le había escapado que también había mirado.

No era para menos, ya que la chica no se había molestado en disimular el escote. Quizá por eso la habían contratado, a saber.

—¿Me pides una CocaCola, que voy al baño? —le preguntó Alicia a Carlos.

—Sí, tranquila —respondió el chico.

—¡Odd! ¿Qué tal este semental? —preguntó de pronto Brynja, abrazando al rubio, que se ruborizó.

Sam la fulminó con la mirada. "Gozando de la vida con esta loba que ves", quiso responderle, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba saliendo con Odd. Sin embargo, el chico se desembarazó de ella fácilmente.

—¿Y tú? Hace meses que no nos vemos —dijo Brynja.

—Ya, los exámenes, la universidad... —se excusó Sissi. En cierto modo era sólo una excusa. Brynja había tenido la capacidad de eclipsarla ante otros hombres, y aunque a Sissi no le hacía falta desde que salía con Javier, era una cuestión de orgullo.

—Y veo que también la guardería, ¿no? —preguntó la rubia mirando a Johnny, Tamiya y Milly—. ¿Qué traigo para estos pequeños?

William se giró para hablar con Aelita y Yumi.

—¿Y esta quien es? —preguntó.

—Una amiga de Sissi —respondió Aelita—. Visitó el Kadic una vez mientras estabas... poseído, ya sabes.

—Será mejor que pidamos para que trabaje y se vaya a la barra —sugirió Yumi—. ¡Yo quiero una cervecita con limón!

El grupo pidió, y las miradas de los chicos se desviaron hacia la camarera cuando entró a por lo que habían pedido.

—Me se de unos que esta noche se quedan sin polvo —dijo Laura.

En el baño, Alicia se miraba al espejo. No había dormido muy bien durante la semana. Las tentaciones con su compañero de piso se manifestaban cada vez que el chico se duchaba, aunque el resto del tiempo siempre aparecía vestido.

Por el reflejo del cristal vio de pronto una figura: Hiroki. Alicia se preguntó si iba a por lo que ella creía, de forma que optó por las indirectas.

—¿Sabes que el baño de hombres es en la otra puerta? —le preguntó.

—No iba precisamente al baño... —dijo el chico.

Unos minutos después estaban cerrados en uno de los servicios. Ella se había sentado sobre la taza (con la tapa puesta) e Hiroki frente a ella, deslizando su miembro en su sexo. Iban rápido, aunque seguramente el grupo se imaginaba qué estaban haciendo.

El problema fue que de pronto oyeron que se abría la puerta de los baños. Hiroki se quedó quieto, penetrando a Alicia, hasta que oyeron que la persona se metía en el servicio de al lado. Ambos cruzaron una mirada cómplice, presas del morbo, e Hiroki volvió a moverse, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. La persona de al lado empezó a silbar, por algún motivo, y Alicia aprovechó para dejar escapar suspiros, que quedaban amortizados por la extraña melodía de la chica que no veían.

Mientras la otra persona salía y se refrescaba en el lavabo, ambos sintieron que estaban a punto de terminar. Culminaron apenas unos momentos después de que aquella persona saliera por la puerta. Alicia vigiló que no hubiera nadie a la vista cuando salieron.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Carlos a su novia cuando ella volvió y se sentó en la silla.

—Sí, perfecto —le respondió y le dio un beso.

El grupo lo pasó bien aquella tarde. No hubo más escapadas al baño, pero estaba bien para el grupo hacer aquello, distinto, aunque algunos temas de conversación eran muy propios de su acuerdo.

—Así que les vais a engañar —dijo Laura cuando Odd y Sam comentaron lo de la cita swinger.

—¿Engañar? Pero si estos dos no sabemos ni lo que son —rió Ulrich.

—Yo creo —dijo Jeremy— que en realidad sí que están saliendo pero nos lo esconden.

—Que no, _pesao_ —dijo Sam.

—¿Y la mirada que le has lanzado a Brynja cuando se ha arrimado a Odd? —inquirió Tamiya.

—Todas la mirábamos igual —respondió Sam, y para evitar más preguntas, dio un trago largo a su bebida.

Llegó cierto momento en que Milly, Tamiya y Johnny debían volver a la academia. Por no hacerles un feo, el grupo decidió pagar y retirarse. Carlos se ofreció además a acompañarles hasta el recinto, para que no volvieran solos.

—No hacía falta que vinieras, de todas formas —dijo Johnny—. No me malinterpretes, pero somos mayores y...

—Y si volvéis solos, el señor Delmas no volverá a ceder en que vengáis con nosotros —afirmó Carlos—. ¿No recordáis lo que dijo Sissi?

Ahí tenía razón el chico. Llegaron en diez minutos al colegio. Los pequeños se alejaron al interior. Carlos esperó unos momentos, mirando la estructura. Tantos recuerdos... parecía mentira lo que había ocurrido unos años antes entre esas paredes.

Su pensamiento lo interrumpió Milly, que le empujó entre los muros y unos arbustos. Estaban ocultos tanto de los transehúntes como de los alumnos. La pelirroja le desabrochó el pantalón y tiró hacia abajo.

—Milly, esto es arriesgado. Y no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Lo se. Pero lo primero, me da igual, y lo segundo, me apetece. Y no me ofenderé si piensas en tu compañera de piso —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, claro. Sabía que las chicas del grupo prácticamente se lo contaban todo. Se apoyó en el muro, con las manos en la espalda, y disfrutó de la felación que le practicó la chica. Jugaba con su miembro empleando la lengua, y le acariciaba los testículos despacio.

Aunque hubiera querido, Carlos no pensó en Eva. Era imposible cuando desde arriba veía aquella melena rojiza moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Era hipnótico. Tembló un poco.

—Milly... voy a terminar...

Milly pareció ignorar el aviso. Continuó lamiendo su erección hasta que logró que se corriera. Limpió (empleando la lengua nuevamente) el miembro del chico y a continuación, le subió el bóxer y el pantalón.

—¿No te apetece un asalto más... íntimo? —preguntó Milly.

—No mucho... hoy estoy "en esos días" —dijo. "Menstruando", entendió Carlos—. Pero... si algún día pudieras venir a visitarme a mi cuarto... o me pides que vaya a verte... no te lo voy a desperdiciar.

Carlos lo juró. Besó a la pequeña en la mano, como un caballero saludando a una reina, y salieron de su escondite teniendo cuidado. El chico se encaminó a su piso.

Sam era llevada a su casa por Odd. Miraba por la ventana, pensativa.

—Sam... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le dijo Odd.

—Por supuesto.

—Te va a sonar arrogante, pero... ¿te has puesto celosa con lo de Brynja?

Sam se tomó unos momentos para responderle. Podría perfectamente contarle una mentira y quedarse tan ancha, pero no era su estilo. Y menos con Odd.

—Es posible —le dijo—. Hacía tiempo que no me molestaba tanto por algo así.

—¿Significa eso que quieres que volvamos? —le preguntó—. Entre lo de hacernos pasar por pareja... y ahora esto...

Sam analizó el tono de voz del chico. No. El chico lo preguntaba por precaución, pero él mismo no estaba interesado en volver. Mejor.

—No. No te preocupes. Sé que sería incómodo a estas alturas. Pero no se... creo que ha sido por la propia Brynja.

—Pero ¿por algún motivo?

—Sí... que incluso cuando salíamos... bueno, podía aguantar que te acostaras con las demás. Y me encanta que lo hagas. Pero Brynja... es una extraña. De hecho... creo que no estaba celosa sólo por ti. También me escamó ver a los demás chicos mirándola.

—... ¿Sabes que el grupo podría romperse en cualquier momento?

—¡Cállate!

Odd frenó tranquilamente cuando llegaron al piso de Sam, pero antes de dejarla ir, cerró la puerta con el seguro.

—Entiendo lo que te pasa. Crees que cualquier persona que pueda hacer peligrar nuestra situación debe ser discriminada o algo así.

"¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan observador, Della Robbia?", se preguntó Sam.

—Sí. Es exactamente eso, creo. Me he acostumbrado a este modo de vida, y me encanta. Y ya no es sólo por el sexo. Tú... Aelita, Yumi, Carlos, Ulrich, Javier, Sissi... todos sois ya como mi segunda familia. Y el hecho de pensar que eso puede desmoronarse...

—Sam, puede que incluso después de un problema grave el grupo no volviera a ser el mismo. Pero creo que algo como lo que hemos pasado todos juntos no podría quedar en el olvido.

—Lo sé.

Sam sabía lo que le pasaba. No quería arriesgarse. Muchas veces le había dado por pensar cómo estarían sus amigos emparejados de otra forma. "¿Y si Aelita y Yumi empezaran a salir? ¿Y si William se junta con Odd?". Cosas por el estilo. Y le parecía bien. Pero meter a alguien nuevo de pronto... era distinto.

—Mira, Odd, hace dos, tres años, me parecía genial que entrase cualquiera a nuestro acuerdo. Pero ahora es distinto. No me ilusiona tanto.

—Has madurado, o algo así —rio Odd—. Pero tranquila. Lo de Brynja, como ya te dije, fue un polvo. Y ahora mismo, incluso estando soltero, no echaría otro con ella.

—¿Y con cualquier otra? ¿U otro? —inquirió Sam.

Odd sonrió y la besó. Sam correspondió.

—No te preocupes por esas cosas. Además, piensa que tenemos una cita swinger dentro de unos días y eso no significa que el grupo vaya a romperse, ¿no?

Sam tuvo que darle la razón. Se dieron otro beso antes de despedirse. Sam subió a su piso. Odd tenía razón, no iba a pasar nada malo.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí el capítulo 4, el bueno. Y la nota, eliminada, ya que voy a seguir escribiendo. ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Quizá me ha quedado un poco raro, pero tenía muchas ideas que plasmar para terminar de establecer, más o menos, las tramas del fic. Aunque lo de Brynja ha sido una idea bastante más reciente, y pretendo exprimirla.<em>

_El miércoles, lamentablemente, no habrá fic. Voy a estar fuera estos tres días, pero el domingo sí habla CLR. Y el miércoles siguiente, la versión femenina del "cluv", que estaba apalabrado._

_**DarkClaw1997**: A mi también me chocó animarme a escribir algo así, y no estaba muy convencido, pero parece que la idea funcionó bien xD Quién me lo hubiera dicho._

_**Zuole**: Como ya dije, el problema no fue la mala crítica, sino el tono en que llegaron. Eso no quita las ideas que me has dado, y seguiré esperando más en este. Sé que el cambio de un fic a otro es brusco, pero era lo que vi más factible para seguir innovando en cada capítulo. Y está visto que realmente soy un autor que engancha con tanto review para que volviera :P_

_**Xeniasalmomulric**: Voy a pasarlo por alto esta vez. Al fin y al cabo has demostrado arrepentimiento._

_**Marilyn** **38**: Emily no va a recuperar peso, pero va a ser personaje recurrente esta vez. Vaya, parece que hablo de una serie más que de un fic xD_

_**cresent95**: Precisamente por eso he decidido seguir con la escritura. ¿Que las cosas que escribo descolocan un poco? Es mi idea principal xD_

_**marraja129**: E ese caso espero verte por aquí a lo largo de la publicación del fic ;)_

_**carlosjim04**: Tranquilo que vuelvo. Con capítulos, intriga, drama y de todo ;) Y sin excluir a los pequeños, como puede verse, ya que no es necesario. Tengo ideitas..._

_**Sainkokucrepusculo**: El tuyo ha sido uno de los reviews que más me han conmovido. Y convencido para regresar._

_**aerdna20**: Igual que Sainkoku, muchas gracias. Espero verte por aquí durante el resto de capítulos del fic, que por lo menos será tan largo como Code:Lemon Evolution._

_**lalo101097**: Me alegra ver que sigues al pie del cañón, y espero que te sigan gustando ;)_

_**A.L.L.Y:** Pues como ya has visto, no era mentira. He vuelto más entero que nunca :D_

_**Usuario865**: Espero que aún lo consideres interesante, ya que, como ves, sigue la publicación ;)_

_Lo dicho pues. Aquí me quedo. A quien me siga, (re)bienvenido. A quien no, ni me voy a molestar en responderle. El domingo, capítulo cinco. Lemmon rules!_


	5. Baño de la universidad y cena de William

**Capítulo 5: El baño de la universidad y la cena de William**

—¡Eva, yo voy saliendo, hay café preparado!  
>—¡Vale!<p>

—¡Ulrich, está lloviendo!  
>—Vale, nos vamos en coche.<p>

—¿Un café, Sissi?  
>—Gracias, Javier.<p>

—¡Alicia, vas a llega tarde si no te levantas!  
>—¡Mierda!<p>

—Pasillo vacío. ¡Corre, Sam!  
>—¡Nos vemos, Tamiya!<p>

Empezaba otro día de clases en la universidad para el grupo. Iba a ser un día largo para la mayoría, pero al menos tenían una buena pausa a media mañana para tomarse un café todos juntos.

—Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberme apuntado... —dijo Carlos—. Qué sueño arrastro.

—Yo de lo que me arrepiento es de haberme metido en el mismo curso de Laura. Vaya clase me ha dado —comentó Aelita.

—Pero, ¿ha pasado algo? —preguntó Yumi mirando a la rubia, que se puso colorada.

—Nada grave. Que estábamos hoy en clase teórica, se aburría... —bajó el tono de voz— y ha empezado a meterme mano por debajo de la falda.

Ulrich y Sissi se atragantaron con los cafés. Alicia miró para otro lado, y Sam y Javier rieron.

—No te recordábamos tan lanzada —rió Sam.

—¡No ha sido adrede! —protestó la aludida.

—Mentirosa. Cuando te he pedido que parases has empezado a mast... —el resto de la palabra se perdió en el aire. No quería que les oyeran.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Laura, escondiendo la cabeza—. Es que... bueno.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó Alicia.

—Es que... es esta noche cuando William va a conocer a mi padre. Y estoy atacada de los nervios... —dijo Laura. Tragó saliva antes de seguir—. Me da miedo lo que pueda ocurrir.

—¿Pero qué crees que va a ocurrir? —inquirió Sam.

—No lo se... que discutirán... que a mi padre no le guste William para mi... que William se enfade y le rompa la cabeza...

—Eres una exagerada —dijo Alicia.

—¡Para ti es muy fácil! ¡Tus padres ya conocían a Carlos cuando empezasteis a salir!

—Y te aseguro que las cosas cambian cuando pasas de "amigo de nuestra hija" a "chico que se acuesta con nuestra hija" —afirmó Carlos.

—¿Te digo o que va a ocurrir esta noche? —propuso Jeremy, que hasta aquel momento había preferido mantenerse ajeno (y lo había logrado repasando sus apuntes)—. Que vais a cenar los tres tranquilamente, tu padre le dará el visto bueno y luego a dormir que mañana tenemos clase de nuevo.

—... Jeremy, gracias. En serio...

—Apuesto a que no me creías capaz de decir algo así —adivinó el chico.

Tenía razón. Laura le dedicó una sonrisa. El chico la había animado con aquellas palabras. Fueron a continuar la conversación, pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos. Sus ex-compañeros de Kadic Maïtena y Bastien se acercaban a ellos. Qué raro.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Bastien, y la mesa entera le devolvió el saludo.

—Hola. Sam, al final no me respondiste... —le dijo Maïtena. Parecía que estaba ansiosa por recibir una respuesta.

—¡Ay, perdona! —se disculpó Sam—. He estado algo ocupada. Pero hablé con Odd.

—¿Y bien?

—Que si os apetece, la semana que viene. Este fin de semana... —miró a su grupo de amigos— ya tenemos planes.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Bastien.

—Lo esperaremos con ganas. Ya... concretaremos detalles —añadió Maïtena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se despidieron, y a nadie se le escapó que Bastien había mirado, con todo el descaro del mundo, el escote de Sam antes de alejarse. Apenas se habían ido, el grupo interrogó a Sam.

—Que Odd y yo vamos a acostarnos con ellos. Él con ella y yo con él. En plan swingers.

—¿Todavía hacéis eso? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Sí, pero tranquilo, que con vosotros es más especial —rió Sam.

Volvían a empezar las clases, de forma que debían recogerse de allí. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. Jeremy fue el primero en moverse, de forma que no pudo ver a Herb acercándose por detrás a Laura... y Aelita.

Pero muy a su pesar, ese día no iba a dar la clase completa. Había bebido demasiado café, y debía ir al baño. De forma que dejó todo en su mochila, la cerró, y se fue con ella. No se fiaba de dejar las pertenencias en clase si no estaba él. Entró en el baño. Vacío. Perfecto. Entró en uno de los servicios, evacuó, y abrió la puerta para salir. Pero al hacerlo, ¡pom! Había golpeado algo.

—¡AY!

No, a alguien.

—¡Javier, lo siento!

Era el novio de Sissi. Se había llevado el golpe en la cabeza. El chico se frotaba la zona afectada.

—Ten más cuidado, hombre. ¿Es que te esperan en algún sitio? —rió mientras se reponía.

—No, es que no me gusta perderme las clases. ¿Y tú?

—Pues mira, Carlos se ha ido ya a seguir con eso de las oposiciones, y he venido sin prisas, a refrescarme un poco —dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los lavaos y se echaba agua en la cara.

Jeremy se acercó y le examinó la cabeza. Nada grave, ni siquiera le saldría chichón.

—No tienes nada. ¿Volvemos a clase? —preguntó Jeremy, pero al momento siguiente sintió un escalofrío.

—Depende... me apetece una alternativa... —respondió Javier, que había puerto una mano sobre la entrepierna del rubio.

—¿Aquí? ¡Te recuerdo que hay una cámara de seguridad! —le recordó Jeremy.

Javier esquivó la mirada de la cámara metiéndose en uno de los baños con Jeremy. Ahí podría hacerlo sin problemas.

—Se me hace raro que tú propongas esto... —comentó Jeremy, mientras ambos se despojaban de la ropa.

—Hoy estoy fogoso... —le reconoció Javier, que ya sólo tenía que quitarse el bóxer—. Tendrías que ver lo que le he hecho a Sissi al despertar antes del café... —añadió, y se notaba orgullo en su voz.

Ambos desnudos, Javier se lanzó a por Jeremy. Se besaron, y sus miembros se encontraron. Se rozaron entre sí, formando sendas erecciones. Adivinando lo que le apetecía (y aunque no lo admitiera, a él también), Jeremy fue bajando por el cuerpo de Javier hasta llegar a su pene erecto, y se lo metió en la boca.

Javier tuvo que contenerse. Le apetecía sujetarle y llevar él el ritmo, pero no podía quejarse de cómo lo hacía el chico. Tuvo que pedirle un poco más de rapidez, y Jeremy no tuvo problemas en concedérselo. Javier sentía sus piernas flaquear de placer. Era muy bueno. Jeremy empezó a masturbarse al tiempo que felaba al chico. Hacía tiempo que no se acostaba con alguno de sus amigos, y aunque no era algo vital para él, de vez en cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía.

—Necesito... correrme... —gruñó Javier.

Jeremy le oyó pero no se detuvo. Devoró su miembro durante unos segundos más y se preparó cuando notó el cuerpo de Javier tensarse. Recibió el disparo en la boca.

—Estás loco... para hacer eso... —le dijo Javier, dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre la tapa del retrete.

—No es para tanto... por lo menos con tu dieta —comentó Jeremy, como restándole importancia.

Jeremy aún tenía el miembro en erección. Javier decidió devolverle el favor mientras se reponía. Aún deseaba penetrarle, y no se lo iba a perder. Jeremy se acercó a él, y el chico empezó a lamerle el miembro tranquilamente, como si fuera un helado. Empleaba la lengua, y de vez en cuando presionaba ligeramente con los dientes el pene de Jeremy, provocándole un escalofrío y una sensación muy agradable.

Poco a poco el miembro de Javier volvía a erguirse. Quería caña. Jeremy miró hacia abajo y le vio preparado. De acuerdo entonces. Empujó un poco hacia atrás la cebza de Javier y le sonrió. Javier quedó complacido. Jeremy se sentó sobre Javier a horcajadas, frente a frente, separó sus nalgas, y sintió la erección del chico abriéndose paso dentro de él. Una vez lo hubo hecho, se esperó unos momentos para disfrutarlo.

A Javier le encantaba aquello. Jeremy se abrazó a él y empezó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo, provocando las embestidas. El chico notaba la erección de Jeremy apretándose contra su pecho. No le molestaba, pero sabía que eso no podría hacerlo nunca con otras personas. El grupo era el único que le inspiraba confianza (y ganas) de practicar sexo con hombres.

—Jeremy... te lo quiero hacer yo...

El rubio no dudó en aceptar. La verdad, moverse como estaba era un poco complicado para él. Se levantó y se apoyó en la puerta del baño. Javier se incorporó, le separó las nalgas, y le embistió de un rápido movimiento. Empezó a moverse libremente. Sí, ese ritmo... se movía a su gusto. Y a Jeremy le encantaba. Javier empezó a masturbarle. Estaba bastante excitado ya, y él mismo iba a eyacular pronto.

Unos momentos después, Javier culminó en el culo de Jeremy. Este notó los fluidos de Javier, y añadido a la excitación por la masturbación a la que le sometía, se corrió... sobre la puerta.

—El sábado... vamos a cambiar las tornas —le aseguró Jeremy una vez se estaban vistiendo.

—Prometido —respondió Javier—. Y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien vea el estropicio... —añadió señalando a la puerta. Salieron y el baño seguía vacío. Se lavaron las manos y salieron de allí, justo antes de que dos compañeros (que no conocían) se metían en los servicios. Javier se preocupó. Si entraba alguno de los dos, podrían sospechar que...

Decidió que iba a comprobarlo. Se metió en los servicios de nuevo sin hacer ruido... y no se creyó lo que escuchó.

—_C'mon, _George_, fuck me! Harder! HARDER!_

Cerró con cuidado y aguantándose la risa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jeremy—. ¿Nos van a pillar?

—No creo... están entretenidos —rió Javier, y le contó lo que había oído mientras iban hacia sus aulas.

Horas más tarde, Laura y su padre estaban en el salón. Ella se había puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Le realzaba un poco el busto, y el pelo le caía perfectamente liso sobre los hombros. Su padre se había puesto un traje marrón claro, con una camisa blanca debajo, y pantalones oscuros. Ella estaba en tensión, pero al menos le aliviaba un poco ver que su padre no tenía su típica expresión de inconformidad. Quizá cambiara al ver a William, pero por lo menos tenía la predisposición de ir de buenas.

Llamaron al timbre a la hora exacta. Laura lo había acordado con William previamente para causarle buena impresión, y fue a abrirle. El señor Gauthier se levantó para recibirle. Laura abrió, y ahí estaba William. Vestido con una camisa azul marino muy elegante y pantalón a juego. En la mano, una botellita de champán, el favorito (como Laura le había contado) de su anfitrión. Laura le besó, y le acompañó al salón donde cenarían (todo preparado por el señor Gauthier y su afición secreta a la cocina).

Cuando llegaron al salón, William y el señor Gauthier se miraron frente a frente. William echó un vistazo por encima al salón antes de mirar al padre de Laura. Ya había estado antes en esa casa. Cuando el señor Gauthier estaba ausente, claro.

—Papá, te presento a William. William, mi padre —Laura hizo las presentaciones.

—Señor —saludó William, avanzando y tendiéndole la mano. El señor Gauthier se la estrechó con firmeza.

—Buenas noches, William. Ya tenía ganas de conocerte.

William levantó la botella y se la tendió. El señor Gauthier sonrió con aprobación, aunque no tardó en disimular. William sabía que no iba a ser algo fácil aquella noche, pero estaba mentalizado.

El señor Gauthier hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentaran a la mesa, y así lo hicieron. William y el señor Gauthier situados en los extremos, mirándose directamente, y Laura en medio. "Espero que no sea una premonición", deseó Laura. Estaba nerviosa, pero miraba a William y parecía tan sereno que la tranquilidad se le contagiaba. Lo que no sabía era que por dentro William también luchaba por controlarse.

El señor Gauthier sirvió el pavo que había cocinado (uno de los motivos que le habían llevado a cocinar aquel día era para ponerle una prueba más a William) mientras Laura servía el champán. Brindaron y empezaron a cenar.

—Bueno, William —dijo el señor Gauthier, apenas vio la cara de William disfrutando de la cena—. ¿Cómo conociste a mi hija?

—Por nuestro grupo de amigos —respondió tranquilamente, previamente habiéndose limpiado los labios—. Nos fuimos conociendo y me di cuenta de que es una persona maravillosa.

Laura se puso colorada. Miró hacia abajo y fingió que bebía de la copa. El señor Gauthier no dio signos de si la respuesta de William era la que esperaba o si lo aprobaba.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? Creo que Laura nunca me ha hablado de tus estudios universitarios —continuó interrogando.

—No he entrado en la Universidad —dijo William. Laura se tensó—. No tengo el talento de su hija para los estudios. Lo mío es lo práctico.

—¿Qué clase de "práctico"?

—Tengo intención de montar mi propio negocio en breve. Un taller de mecánica.

William no alcanzaba a verlo, pero Laura sí distinguió los labios de su padre tensos por la respuesta.

—William... no se si crees que voy a aprobar que mi hija salga con cualquiera.

Laura no fingió. Vació su copa de un trago. "Hijo de puta..." pensó para sus adentros.

—Con el debido respeto, señor Gauthier, creo que por dedicarme a la mecánica...

—No me refiero a tu futuro —interrumpió el señor Gauthier. Le había pillado. Comió un poco más de pavo antes de continuar—. Me refiero al trato con mi hija.

—William nunca me ha... —empezó Laura.

—Quiero que responda él.

—Bien... mire, tiene una hija maravillosa. Es guapa, muy inteligente... cualquiera se sentiría honrado si saliera con ella.

Laura pensó que esa noche iba a terminar borracha. Volvía a querer beber por las palabras de William.

—Y bien, Laura —dijo su padre—. ¿Alguna vez ha hecho William algo... malo contigo? —preguntó.

—Nunca —respondió la chica—. Se porta fenomenal conmigo.

—Aún recuerdo lo de tu ex... ese malnacido...

Laura se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de resentimiento de su padre. A veces se le olvidaba que se preocupaba por ella. Por otro lado se sintió mal por dentro. Casi se había olvidado de aquel chico que había salido con ella sólo para perder la virginidad.

—Señor Gauthier, Laura me contó lo de aquel chico. Y tuve unas palabras con él.

—No apruebo la violencia —atajó el señor Gauthier—. Pero al menos me alegra ver que cuidas de ella.

William no sabía si aquello era un punto positivo o un punto negativo. Estaba en tensión. Laura le había pedido que se mostrara como era, pero no sabía si saldría bien la cosa.

Terminaron de cenar sin más preguntas. La conversación varió un poco hacia las aficiones de William (resulta que el señor Gauthier y él compartían el gusto por la poesía romántica). Laura estuvo más animada.

Llegó el momento del veredicto. Terminada la cena, se pusieron en pie, se sentaron en los sofás, y el señor Gauthier sirvió licor en tres vasos. Cada uno pilló un vaso.

—Bueno, William... no hay duda de que no eres la persona que esperaba para Laura... pero me has sorprendido —añadió antes de que alguno le interrumpiera. Laura ya había abierto la boca para replicar—. Está feliz, contenta. Sabes como tratarla. Y aunque no vayas a la universidad tienes claro lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Puedes venir siempre que quieras a cenar, mi puerta está abierta para ti.

William perdió varios kilos de golpe. Toda la presión se desvaneció. Laura tuvo que secarse rápidamente una lagrimilla que le cayó del ojo.

—Y por supuesto no me voy a meter en lo que hacéis a puerta cerrada, o cuando no estoy en casa, que no soy idiota —continuó hablando—. Eso sí... como le causes algún daño, vas a rendir cuentas ante mi —le advirtió levantando las cejas—. Y no quiero que descuide los estudios por salir contigo.

—Descuide —respondió William.

El señor Gauthier le tendió la mano, y William devolvió el saludo.

—En fin, se hace tarde —dijo—. Si te quieres quedar a dormir... no voy a impedirlo.

William no sabía si aquello era una prueba más, de forma que optó por declinar la oferta. Pero el señor Gauthier insistió y un rato largo después, estaba en el dormitorio de Laura, con ella, y la puerta cerrada.

—Aún no me lo creo —dijo Laura. Estaba tumbada sobre William, y lloraba de la emoción.

—Yo tampoco —admitió William.

—Si es que eres el mejor...

—Y aún así dudábamos de que fuera a caerle bien.

Laura juntó sus labios con los de William. Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando del triunfo.

—Estoy contentísima... si hubiera salido mal la cosa...

—Pues yo te querría igual, pero no podría venir a cenar —respondió William.

Empezó a besar su cuello. Laura se dejó. Esa noche iba a arder Roma en su habitación. Mucho. Pero de pronto llamaron a la puerta. La chica se preocupó. ¿Se lo habría pensado mejor su padre? Esperaba que no. Se levantó a abrir, pero no pudo abrir la puerta entera. Sólo un poco... lo suficiente para que su padre metiera un brazo y le diese...

—Parece que te acepta de verdad... —comentó Laura mientras volvía a la cama.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó William.

Laura le enseñó lo que le había dado su padre. Unos condones envueltos. William pensó, por unos momentos, que la chica había exagerado todo aquel tiempo cuando hablaba de su padre. E incluso ella empezaba a cambiar de opinión al respecto.

* * *

><p><em>Y el domingo más. Pero no mejor, porque no se puede. (La frase no es mía, es del programa "El Intermedio", pero me encanta).<em>

_En fin, los episodios ya van a ser más "regulares". He ido dejando caer las primeras tramas que habrá, y eso dará lugar a alguna otra. Tengo cierta idea maquiavélica en mi cabeza que aún no sé cómo voy a desarrollar :P Aunque si tenéis alguna idea, como siempre, animo a que me la deis ;)_

_**lalo101097:** Me alegra saber el efecto que tiene sobre ti leer mi fic. Ya me contarás que tal era re-lectura. Y sí, espero que esas tensiones se vivan, ya que no se van a quedar ahí... pero no puedo contar más sin hacer spoiler ;) Eva Skinner sí, es la de los libros, aunque apenas tiene desarrollo, de forma que improvisaré un poco con ella. Las ideas ya irán desarrolladas con más tiempo en próximos episodios, sin tanta mezcla ;)_

_**Alejito480:** Es lo que ocurre cuando apenas empieza algo xD Pero bueno, si vas a seguir por aquí, te acepto como lector :P Me alegra que te gusten los lemmons. Y Brynja, sí. Siempre he preferido buscar personajes de la serie para reutilizarlos que inventarlos de cero ;) (a excepción de Carlos, Alicia y Javier)._

_**A.L.L.Y:** ¡FUESTA, YUJUUUUU! XD Me alegra ver tu reacción, y espero que disfrutes del resto de capítulos ;)_

_**zuole:** Lo habrá, tranquilo ;) Uno de esos especiales míos que tanto os gustan._

_**Marilyn 38:** Aún no está decidido, pero desde luego va a levantar "calor" y celos a partes iguales en el grupo ;)_

_Espero tener un one-shot para el miércoles. Se me acumulan las cosas que hacer estos días y resulta más difícil escribir de lo que hubiera pensado. Un saludo, y lemmon rules!_

_PD: He tuiteado una fotito en que puede verse parte de la trama que tengo intención de desarrollar. Echad un vistazo en mi cuenta si queréis ;) _


	6. El tercer aniversario del grupo

**Capítulo 6: El tercer aniversario del acuerdo**

Todo estaba preparado aquel sábado. El grupo se reuniría para cenar (Aelita y Jeremy recogerían a Milly, Johnny y Tamiya) en el bar, temprano, y luego irían al local de William, que aún se hallaba vacío, pero tenía luz y en el piso había agua corriente. Los colchones estaban ya abajo, y no hacía frío ahí dentro. Muy animada se levantó Sam aquel día, y tras tomarse el café, fue a la ducha. Empezó a sonar _Let it go_. La estaban llamando al móvil. Alargó la mano y puso el manos libres.

—¿Hola? —saludó mientras se frotaba la cabeza con champú.

—¡Buenos días, Sam, preciosa! —respondió Emily—. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

—Sólo me estoy duchando —dijo la chica. Soltó una risita mientras se enjabonaba las piernas—. Cuéntame.

—Pues... ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije de mi visita con mi chico a finales de noviembre? —Sam hizo un ruidito que sonó a "aham", para que supiera que la estaba escuchando. Se limpió con cuidado el exterior de su sexo—. Pues al final no va a poder ser... —dijo Emily.

—¡NO! —Sam saltó. Eso no le gustaba—. Emily, no me j... fastidies. ¡Dijiste que ibas a venir! —exclamó en un tono que daba la impresión de que iba a llorar.

—Escucha. Ha habido cambio de planes, a mejor.

—¿A mejor? —se escandalizó Sam.

—Sí. Pensábamos ir el último fin de semana de noviembre. Pero en vez de eso... vamos a ir del 15 de diciembre al 15 de enero. Todo un mes allí con vosotros.

Sam tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que estaba dentro de la bañera para no saltar y resbalarse. Emily... iba a ir un mes... ¿en serio?

—¿En serio? —le preguntó.

—¡Claro que sí, nunca te mentiría! —dijo Emily. Parecía animada—. Es un poco más tarde, pero al menos tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos. Y aunque en nochebuena, navidad, etc. nos reunamos con nuestras familias, tenemos el resto de los días para pasarlos juntos.

—¡Magnífico! ¡Genial! ¡Me encanta! —dijo Sam, y dejó caer una lágrima de la alegría—. Lo voy a esperar con muchas ganas.

—Lo se —bromeó Emily—. Por cierto, felicita a los chicos de mi parte. Es hoy el aniversario, ¿verdad?

—Sí, esta noche lo celebramos. Se te va a echar de menos.

—Siempre me tendréis en espíritu —le dijo Emily—. Y bueno, te dejo que termines de ducharte tranquila. Un beso, guapa.

—Otro para ti, ya sabes donde —bromeó Sam, y se aseguró de que Emily escuchara el beso que lanzó al teléfono antes de colgar.

La alegría de aquella llamada terminó de despejarla. Y la idea de poder volver a disfrutar de su vieja amiga la estimuló. Estaba en la ducha, al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué había de malo en masturbarse un poco sin molestar a nadie?

El sol alumbraba el interior del dormitorio de Tamiya y Milly. Ambas dormían aún. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Mmmm... Milly... ¿por qué me despiertas?

—¿C-cómo? —respondió la pelirroja.

—Mmmm... déjame las tetas, que quiero dormir un poco más... —gimió Tamiya.

—Ayyy... pero si eres tú la que me estás besando el cuello... —protestó Milly.

Dos segundos después, abrieron los ojos de golpe. Era Jeremy quien besaba el cuello de Milly, y Aelita la que acariciaba los pechos de Tamiya. Las pequeñas estuvieron a punto de chillar, pero al ver de quienes se trataba, se calmaron y sonrieron.

—Qué malos sois... —dijo Milly—. Anda que si os pillan...

—De hecho ha sido Jim quien nos ha dejado entrar —dijo Aelita, poniéndose de pie—. Y hay cambio de planes: Johnny y vosotras dos venís a comer con nosotros —añadió—. Así que me voy a buscarle.

Y salió del dormitorio. Las pequeñas se levantaron y fueron al armario para sacar la ropa. Jeremy desvió la mirada cuando se agacharon a abrir el cajón de la ropa interior.

—¿Aún te da vergüenza? —preguntó Tamiya. La pregunta no iba con ánimo de burla.

—No es vergüenza. Es que una cosa es lo que hagamos en el acuerdo y otra ya mirar por mirar.

—Entiendo lo que dices —afirmó Milly—. Pero bueno, hay confianza. Si nos molestara te lo habríamos dicho.

De esa forma, Jeremy disfrutó del "contra_striptease_", mientras las chicas se vestían.

—¿Y cómo os ha dado por venir a por nosotros ahora? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Pues Sissi nos contó lo del otro día, de que os daba miedo lo de la distancia del grupo... así que hemos decidido que vengáis con nosotros.

—Oh... —dijo Tamiya—. Lo siento, no os quería preocupar.

—No te preocupes. De todas formas no hace falta que vengamos. Sabéis donde encontrarnos muchas veces. O nos mandáis un mensaje... o vais directamente, que no pasa nada.

Al terminar de vestirse, las chicas le dieron un abrazo. Jeremy sonrió. Las tenía mucho aprecio y quería que se sintieran integradas. Había sufrido hacía años lo que era no tener un grupo de amigos, y lo que tenía ahora le parecía un regalo divino. O se lo parecería si fuera creyente.

Una vez estaban arregladas, salieron del dormitorio y se reunieron en el pasillo con Aelita y Johnny, que tenía cara de "orgasmo muy reciente". Antes de salir se toparon con el señor Delmas.

—Buenos días, chicos. Cuidadlos bien, ¿de acuerdo? —les dijo.

—Tranquilo, señor. Se los traeremos íntegros —respondió Aelita con su mejor sonrisa.

Parecía que el señor Delmas quería añadir algo, pero en lugar de eso le devolvió la sonrisa y les dejó salir. Salieron y decidieron dar una vuelta antes de ir hacia la Ermita.

Alicia desayunaba un café con unas magdalenas. Entró Jean en la cocina. Ella agradeció que hubiera empezado el fresco y su compañero de piso ya no paseara sin camiseta por la casa. Que sabía que lo hacía sin mala intención, pero era una provocación constante.

—Buenos días —dijo Jean, sirviéndose un tazón de leche y unas tostadas—. ¡Por fin sábado!

—Ya apetecía —comentó Alicia—. Justo tenía que decirte una cosa.

—Cuéntame.

—Si hoy te apetece traerte una chica, va a ser la mejor noche. No dormiré aquí.

—¿Y eso? ¿Has quedado con Carlos? —curioseó el chico.

—Sí, y con los demás. Hacemos una cena al año y hemos quedado hoy.

—Que lo paséis bien, entonces.

—Gracias.

Salió temprano al bar por la tarde. Lamentaba que su casa estuviera tan lejos. Pensó en ir en el transporte público, pero alguien pitó desde un coche. Odd. Vaya casualidad. Se montó con él y fueron hacia el _Breaker's_.

—Hoy el gran día —dijo Odd. Estaba muy animado.

—Tenemos que estar locos —comentó Alicia—. Un acuerdo como el nuestro...

—Te noto un poco ausente... —dijo Odd.

—Sí... ya sabes lo de mi compañero de piso.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió Odd—. Pero no creo que ocurra nada. Vamos, salvo que tú lo intentes... a Jean le conozco poco, pero no le veo capaz de intentar ir a por ti cuando tienes novio desde hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Y si lo hace?

—Le pegamos entre todos y no pasa nada —dijo Odd. Alicia no sabía si bromeaba o no, pero aún tenía que hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Y a mi? —le preguntó—. ¿Me ves capaz a mi de caer en la tentación?

Odd la miró de reojo, ya que no debía apartar la mirada de la carretera. Estaban a punto de llegar. Qué breves eran los trayectos en coche.

—No. No creo que caigas. Es imposible.

—Gracias, necesitaba oírlo.

—De nada —le dijo, y aparcó limpiamente.

No tardaron en llegar el resto de sus amigos. La noche se hizo muy amena para todos. No ingirieron alcohol, pero aún así el buen humor estuvo presente. Las chicas ni siquiera se molestaron por la presencia de Brynja, que aquel día su uniforme era una camiseta que le realzaba las escotadas tetas. "Qué pena que con esa presión no se te metan para dentro", pensó Yumi, y rió para sus adentros.

Milly estaba sentada entre Jeremy y Aelita. Johnny entre William y Laura. Hiroki entre Carlos y Alicia. Y Johnny, entre Odd y Samantha. Sus hermanos mayores querían que se involucrasen en las conversaciones.

—¿Qué tal han estado las clases? —preguntó Yumi a Johnny.

—Pues... hemos tenido que soportar a algunos gilipollas cuando en Biología volvió a entrarnos la reproducción humana —respondió el chico.

—Pero has enseñado bien a Hiroki a luchar —comentó Milly.

En ese momento se sintió culpable, habían dicho que no contarían que Hiroki se había metido en una pelea (y había ganado, todo fuera dicho), pero en lugar de regañarle, Yumi le sonrió. Obviamente, al no haber recibido una amonestación y haberse hecho valer, no podía recriminarle nada a su hermanito.

—Luego dicen que la sociedad se hace más abierta para aceptar la homosexualidad... —comentó Carlos de manera despectiva—. Qué mentira tan grande.

Hiroki le puso una mano sobre la pierna, en agradecimiento por sus palabras. El chico respondió poniendo la suya encima.

—¿Y la cena? —preguntó Odd a Laura.

—Fantástica. Mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba —respondió, y no pudo evitar sonreir al acordarse.

Terminaron de cenar, y fueron en procesión hasta el local de William. Este abrió, y les enseñó con orgullo aquel amplio lugar, ya con los colchones y las sábanas preparados para pasar la noche, así como una estufa que podrían poner en caso de tener frío.

—William, te felicito por hacer todo esto tú sólo —dijo Jeremy.

Les enseñó también el piso que tenía justo encima, comunicado por una escalera con el local. No era gran cosa, pero a él le bastaba. Un dormitorio, un salón cocina, y el cuarto de baño con plato de ducha en vez de bañera. Su "querido rincón", como lo llamaba.

—Por la mañana podéis subir a desayunar, lo que os apetezca —les dijo el chico mientras bajaban de nuevo al local. Era acogedor, aunque seguramente cuando montara el taller no sería lo mismo.

Se quitaron la ropa, pero decidieron no quitarse aún los calzoncillos, las bragas o los sujetadores. Ulrich y Yumi habían llevado algo de beber, y ahí podrían hacerlo incluso con los pequeños sin llamar la atención. Sin excesos, obviamente. Ni siquiera a ellos les gustaba emborracharse. Pero para entrar en calor les iría bien. Se sentaron en círculo sobre los colchones.

—Hace tres años... empezó esta aventura —dijo Odd de pronto, poniéndose en pie—. Sugerí una idea que aún hoy nos suena rara... pero creo que está claro que no me equivoqué al hacerlo. Seguimos disfrutando de esto como el primer día, algo que parece impensable. Así que alzo mi vaso por el mejor grupo de amigos que se pueda imaginar tener.

Todos alzaron los vasos y bebieron. Ulrich le dio una palmadita en la espalda cuando se volvió a sentar. Pensando que era tontería estirar más aquello (a lo tonto, en la cena, se les había hecho un poco tarde), decidieron empezar. Tenían ganas. Se quitaron la ropa interior, y empezaron a moverse.

Aprovechando que le tenía al lado, Jeremy quiso cobrarse la deuda que tenía con Javier. Le obligó a girar para ponerse bocabajo y él se tumbó encima, situando su miembro entre las nalgas del chico, moviendo la pelvis para con el roza tener la erección. Yumi estaba cerca de Johnny, por lo que le llamó. Él se puso encima y empezaron un 69, inicialmente sólo empleando las manos para excitarse mutuamente, despacio. Sam se situó detrás de Alicia. Le separó las piernas, y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba su intimidad. La chica se derritió. Sam seguía siendo muy habilidosa para el sexo con las mujeres.

A su lado estaba William tumbado sobre Milly, lamiendo sus pezones lentamente. La pequeña dejaba escapar gemidos que servían para aumentar la excitación de sus amigos. Todos coincidían en que su voz era tremendamente provocativa. Odd habría intentado retener a Ulrich con él, de no ser porque el alemán se le había adelantado. Estaba encima de él, besándole, mientras frotaba su pene contra el del rubio. Este lo agradeció. Ya no veía a Ulrich como algo que pudiera trascender de la amistad que tenían, pero seguía siendo, en su opinión, el que mejor formado estaba de sus amigos. Y habían tenido sexo en más ocasiones de las que Ulrich hubiera reconocido.

Carlos presionaba su miembro contra el sexo de Laura, sin llegar a introducirselo aún. La chica le sujetaba las nalgas, instándole a continuar un poco más así. Hiroki disfrutaba de una felación de Aelita, lenta, pero presionando con fuerza la erección del chico empleando sus labios. Tamiya hacía de las suyas con Sissi, atacando sus pezones y masturbándole, rápido pero con cuidado. De vez en cuando también la robaba un beso.

Jeremy había empezado a penetrar a Javier, quien se hallaba a cuatro patas delante suya. Daba un pequeño momento de descanso entre acometida y acometida, las cuales eran firmes, al tiempo que le sometía a cierta excitación acariciando su miembro y sus testículos. Cuando empezó a sentir el orgasmo cercano, empezó a masturbarle. Al tiempo, Yumi y Johnny devoraban sus respectivos órganos del placer. Alcanzaron un maravilloso clímax a la vez que Jeremy y Javier eyaculaban. Sam y Alicia también iban a alcanzar el orgasmo, ambas sentadas una frente a otra, friccionando sus intimidades a la vez.

William penetraba a Milly, levantando las piernas de la chica, que esta apoyaba sobre sus hombros. Éste le sujetaba firmemente por las caderas, y gemía también, pues la chica presionaba (involuntariamente) su miembro con cada acometida (se le contraía el cuerpo), aumentando su placer. Odd subía y bajaba con el miembro de Ulrich dentro de él. La mano de Ulrich le sujetaba el miembro, de tal forma que le masturbaba con cada movimiento que hacía. Carlos tenía bajo él a Laura, con las piernas totalmente separadas, permitiéndole una gran velocidad en sus embestidas, y se entretenía al tiempo con las tetas de la chica. Los orgasmos se sucedieron a distintos tiempos.

Hiroki había cambiado las tornas con Aelita. Estaba sentado con la chica sobre él, y la ayudaba a subir y bajar mientras la penetraba. La chica se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutándolo. El pequeño había adquirido mucha experiencia. Tamiya había logrado que Sissi culminara, y ahora estaba situada sobre ella para que la chica le lamiera el sexo. La más joven sintió que le iban a fallar las fuerzas por la dedicación de Sissi al tratar su intimidad. El orgasmo cayó como un relajante cubo de agua caliente muy esperado.

El grupo se miró tranquilamente. Antes la única razón para llegar a un orgasmo era para apresurarse en ir al siguiente, pero ahora se lo tomaban con más calma. Era sexo amistoso. Más allá del placer estaban sus verdaderos amigos.

Carlos fue a por Sam. La chica sonrió a la elección que había hecho el chico. Y tenía pendiente algo con él, todo fuera dicho. Por lo pronto se dejó llevar por él mientras empezaba a penetrarla. Empezó despacio, pero pronto empezó a acelerar un poco, como a ella le gustaba. William se les acercó. Le apetecía ahora probar un poco de hombre, de forma que se situó tas Carlos, y esperó que le dijera algo antes de separarle las nalgas y empezar a penetrar. Empezó a llevar él el ritmo, pues cada acometida que daba a Carlos este la daba a Sam. Alicia gateó hacia Jeremy. Se colocó sobre él, y este se movió para quedar en 69 con ella. Ella sonrió y empezó a lamer su miembro mientras este usaba su lengua y sus dedos para explorar su sexo, con cuidado. A la vez, la chica empezó a acariciarle la zona el perineo, empleando un sólo dedo, pero excitándolo en el acto. Conocía la sensibilidad que se tenía en esa zona, y la aprovechaba para darle placer, como ella lo recibía.

Tamiya acudió a por Ulrich. Este sonrió, y empezó a lamer sus pechos. En ese momento se les acercó Yumi. Miró a Tamiya, quería saber si podía unirse, y la chica no puso impedimentos. Adoraba a la japonesa. Pero en lugar de empezar a jugar con él, bastó que Yumi se situara para que el alemán diera la vuelta y quedara sobre ambas, empezando a estimular sus pechos y sus respectivas cavidades del placer. Las chicas se besaron mientras eran sometidas a aquel placer. Odd atrapó a Milly por sorpresa, rodó con ella haciendo la croqueta, y la besó mientras se preparaba para hacerla suya. Hiroki había empezado a penetrar a Sissi, por detrás. La chica gemía, y pensaba desmentir el rumor sobre el tamaño del miembro de los asiáticos.

Aelita era controlada por Javier. Se movía despacio, pero le impedía moverse. Tenía las manos sujetándole las muñecas. Aelita lo disfrutaba, ya que el chico cumplía muy bien con ella desde aquel "polvo a traición" el año que fueron a la playa. Laura se hallaba con las piernas separadas y Johnny lamiendo su sexo, mientras se masturbaba para excitarse y poder embestirla.

William se movía a un ritmo mayor. Carlos no se acostaba con los chicos con mucha frecuencia, y el escocés lo notaba a la hora de moverse. Y aunque aún le molestaba un poco, este se dedicaba a dar placer a Sam, simplemente. Ella estaba encantada con el trato que recibía, al igual que Alicia, quien gozaba del 69 que hacía con Jeremy. Este también estaba disfrutando, tanto que se le fue de las manos y culminó sin avisar a Alicia. A esta no pareció importarle, pues no se detuvo. Estallaron varios orgasmos.

Tamiya también llegó al clímax. Estaba tumbada sobre Yumi, besándola, y Ulrich la había penetrado su sexo desde donde estaba. Al lograr que la joven hubiera terminado, Ulrich retiró su miembro para penetrar a Yumi, y la chica continuó sintiendo el movimiento provocado por los movimientos del chico. Eso también le gustaba. Milly se sentía genial entre los brazos de Odd, que la penetraba despacio, y mientras, usaba una mano para excitarle, acariciando la parte externa de su sexo. Eso la estaba volviendo loca. Se sucedieron más clímax.

Sissi se había movido, y ahora Hiroki se lo hacía de frente, besándose mientras cada movimiento les acercaba al momento cúlmine. Javier tenía su frente apoyada contra la de Aelita, mirándose con deseo mientras la embestía. Aelita hacía ademanes de besarle, sin cumplirlos. Laura había terminado ya, y ahora aplicaba sus labios al miembro de Johnny, para hacerle eyacular. Apenas le llevó unos minutos, haciendo que terminara a la vez que los demás.

Volvieron a esperar unos minutos antes de proseguir el maratón sexual. Hiroki tenía la cabeza entre los pechos de Sissi.

—Podría dormirme aquí... —murmuró.

—¿Entonces ya estás cansado? —bromeó la chica.

—Eso jamás.

Y se levantó en el acto y fue a por Jeremy. Se hallaba tumbado, de forma que él pudo colocar sus piernas sobre las de él, y separarle las nalgas para dilatarle. Para esa situación el rubio prefería estar situado a cuatro patas, y al colocarse, Milly aprovechó para acercarse a él: quería un favor oral, y éste se lo concedió mientras Hiroki procedía a embestirle. Yumi fue a por Sam. La chica sonrió al verla cruzar las piernas con las suyas, dejando sus sexos en perfecto contacto. Se dejó caer sombre Sam y la besó mientras le acariciaba las tetas.

Alicia devoraba el miembro de Javier a buen ritmo. Odd se acercó a ellos y le pidió a Alicia que le dejara unirse. "Siempre que me guste, tienes permiso" le respondió ella, y le guiñó el ojo antes de proseguir la felación. A Odd no le iba a costar complacerla. Se situó detrás de ella, que se hallaba ofrecida, y empezó a lamer su húmeda cavidad desde donde estaba. Alicia dio un respingo y luego siguió dando placer a Javier. Tamiya se había sentado sobre Carlos y excitaba su miembro presionándolo con su sexo, así como su propio placer al sentir el roce de la herramienta del chico.

Sissi había empezado a deslizarse arriba y abajo con el miembro de William, y al ver a Ulrich, le hizo un gesto para que fuera con ellos. Ofreció su entrada trasera a Ulrich, y este deslizó su miembro dentro de Sissi, que estuvo a punto de culminar simplemente por la doble penetración. Los dos chicos se movían en perfecta sincronía. Aelita ahora disfrutaba con el miembro de Johnny dentro de ella, mientras el pequeño devoraba el sexo de Laura. La chica se besaba a la vez con la pelirrosa, y masajeaban mutuamente sus pechos.

Hiroki se movía deprisa ya dentro de Jeremy, y este arrancaba gritos de placer de Milly, pues tenía la cabeza hundida entre las piernas de la joven. De vez en cuando presionaba sus pezones con los dedos, y esta gemía más alto. Yumi tenía a Sam totalmente sometida a su tijera, y esta se hallaba inmóvil, con los brazos extendidos, disfrutándolo. Hubo ronda de orgasmos para todos.

Alicia se hallaba ahora bocarriba, con Odd penetrando su sexo y Javier seguía disfrutando de la felación. Iban a culminar los tres. La chica no se quejaba pese a tal sumisión. Le resultaba cómodo y recibía placer. Tamiya estaba abrazada a Carlos mientras subía y bajaba de su erección. El chico se distraía besando y lamiendo su cuello, y de ez en cuando, un beso intenso pero breve, hasta que los clímax se hicieron presentes.

Sissi había estallado de placer al sentir a ambos hombres dentro de ella, y ahora devoraba los miembros de William y Ulrich a la vez. Estos también movían ligeramente sus cuerpos, provocando el roce entre sus respectivas erecciones. Aelita ahora besaba a Johnny y acariciaba su cuerpo, después de haber culminado, mientras este penetraba por detrás a Laura. "Culito apretado", pensó, disfrutándolo el doble. La lluvia de placer cayó sobre ellos.

Se les hacía tarde, pero aún podían hacer una última ronda. Además por la mañana tendrían tiempo de echar algún turno más.

Johnny atrajo a William hacia él. Este no se lo pensó mucho y se sentó sobre el miembro del chico, siendo penetrado al caer. Gruñó un poco al hacerlo. Yumi apareció para animarle, y se sentó sobre la erección del escocés, que atravesó su sexo limpiamente. Johnny no podía moverse desde donde estaba, pero William demostró su habilidad moviéndose él arriba y abajo con Yumi cabalgando sobre él. Ulrich fue a buscar a Aelita, y esta le recibió con los brazos (y las piernas) abiertas. Devoró el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y estimuló su intimidad con cuidado.

Hiroki y Johnny habían atrapado a Samantha, pero ella era quien llevaba el ritmo en realidad. Hiroki tumbado recibía la felación de la chica, a la vez que esta movía su sexo arriba y abajo de la erección de Jeremy. Era increíble cómo era capaz de mantener relaciones de aquella manera.

Milly y Tamiya se turnaban para lamer el miembro de Javier, y este a su vez las masturbaba lentamente. Las miraba con ternura y deseo, una extraña sensación. Sissi se tumbó encima de Alicia, y juntaron sus sexos. Carlos se puso bajo ellas, y empezó a lamer sus intimidades alternativamente. Mientras, Alicia lamía los pechos de Sissi, arrancándole suspiros de placer.

Tras aquella última oleada de orgasmos, optaron por dormir. Se juntaron entre sí para aprovechar el calor humano, y tocarse un poco entre ellos si les apetecía, podrían hacerlo. Quedaron dormidos en cuestión de minutos.

Yumi se despertó temprano por la mañana. Abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió: Hiroki estaba acurrucado a su lado. Lejos de verlo como un acercamiento sexual, le dio ternura. Hacía tiempo que no dormía con su hermano pequeño, algo que había ocurrido varias veces hasta que se fue a vivir con Ulrich. Por supuesto, nunca había habido elemento sexual. Dio un beso a Hiroki en la mejilla y subió al piso.

En la cocina estaban ya William, Carlos, Ulrich y Milly (sentada encima de Ulrich). Al ver entrar a Yumi, la chica se asustó, pero dio un beso a ambos antes de servirse el café. Antes de terminar, subió Sam. Observó el panorama y sonrió. Yumi se sentó en las piernas de William, y alegremente, Sam lo hizo encima de Carlos.

—Buena la noche, ¿verdad? —dijo Sam—. Terminé agotada.

—Como todos —dijo Ulrich—. Menos mal que no tenemos exámenes mañana, que si no...

—¿Quién nos va a acompañar luego al Kadic? —preguntó Milly.

—Creo que lo hará Sissi, quería hablar con su padre —respondió William.

—Oye, Carlos... estás muy callado. ¿Es que anoche te acordaste de Eva mientras nos bombeabas a alguna? —bromeó Sam.

Pero la mirada que le echó el chico le hizo suponer que no era buena idea.

—¿Hablas mucho con Milly? Sois muy graciosas las dos —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Perdóname —dijo Sam, y abrazó al chico—. No quería ofenderte —el chico suspiró. Era un tema que aún le preocupaba. Sam le susurró al oído—. Si un día crees que vas a caer, dímelo. Sin miedo. Yo voy, y me ocupo de tu placer. O cualquier otra noche.

—Pensaba que eso estaba dentro del acuerdo —dijo el chico.

—Pero no lo haces, así que te lo recuerdo. Y cualquier fantasía, lo mismo te digo —y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El grupo fue despertando poco a poco. Apenas cabían en la cocina, pero les daba igual. El café así, en compañía, les sentaba genial. Una vez desayunados, bajaron para el gran final. Optaron por hacer una ronda como la de anoche y luego juntarse todos entre sí.

Apenas empezaron, Milly fue a por Ulrich. Este quiso llevar la iniciativa, pero la chica se lo impidió. Cada vez que se juntaba, Ulrich siempre la complacía (aún recordaba un cumpleaños; Ulrich le había ofrecido hacer cualquier cosa, y ella le había pedido que la controlara a voluntad), de forma que ahora iba a cambiar la cosa, devorando su miembro con ganas de darle placer. Ulrich lo aceptó, "a regañadientes", y se permitió acariciarle la cabeza mientras lo disfrutaba. Carlos fue a por Yumi. Se tumbó sobre ella con cuidado, y masajeó su cuello mientras presionaba su erección contra sus nalgas. La chica le instó a que se dejara de preliminares y se lo hiciera, duro.

Odd acarició las nalgas de William, y este se apoyó contra la pared para dejarle maniobrar. El rubio le hizo separar las piernas, acariciándole el muslo por el lado de dentro, antes de empezar a penetrarle. Tamiya aprovechó un hueco, y se situó a punto para recibir la erección de William en su boca. Jeremy iba a besarse con Aelita, pero se dieron cuenta de que Hiroki estaba cerca. ¿Qué mejor momento de demostrarle que le querían con ellos. El chico se situó entre la pareja. Aelita le ofreció elegir, y el joven eligió el culito de la pelirrosa. Ella se lo ofreció, y el chico le introdujo su miembro, al tiempo que Jeremy hundía su erección sobre la de Johnny.

Sam subía y bajaba por la erección de Johnny a buen ritmo. El pequeño manoseaba el cuerpo de la chica libremente. Era innegable el cuerpazo que tenía, y él quería palparlo hasta que se le borraran las huellas dactilares. Javier tenía a Laura retorciéndose de placer, con las piernas al vuelo, disfrutando de las acometidas. Sissi y Alicia se deleitaban con un femenino 69, devorando sus intimidades con delicadeza, pero sin miedo dar rienda suelta a sus lenguas.

El remate final llegó tras aquel rápido asalto. Aelita se sentó sobre el miembro de Carlos. Este devoró el sexo de Yumi, que era penetrada por Odd. Las tetas de Aelita eran devoradas por Tamiya, que tenía las piernas en tijera con Alicia, y por Ulrich, que era penetrado por Hiroki. Milly se dejó llevar, y atacó con su lengua el punto en que el miembro de Carlos se hundía en el sexo de Aelita. Jeremy no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y situar su erección para penetrar su intimidad. Hiroki lamió el sexo de Laura, y Javier le lamió los pechos mientras penetraba a Sissi, quien se besaba con Sam mientras William y Johnny la penetraban simultáneamente. Aquella imagen, digna de una bacanal romana, se extendió hasta el maravilloso orgasmo grupal.

Reposaron durante el tiempo que necesitaron antes de empezar a moverse. Debían limpiarse antes de salir, obviamente. Sissi, Johnny, Tamiya y Milly fueron los primeros en darse un agua, ya que la mayor debía acompañarles a la academia Kadic.

Como no estaba muy lejos, fueron a pie. Los pequeños iban realmente contentos por la experiencia. Adoraban el sexo en grupo, y muchos de los firmantes del acuerdo coincidían en que era una opción interesante, ya que te permitía cubrir cualquier petición que te hiciera el cuerpo. Aunque obviamente, no era plan de retirarse del mundo y vivir aislados, de orgía en orgía. Pero a más de uno no le importaría.

Sin embargo, Sissi no sabía lo que le esperaba. Cuando dejó a los jóvenes y fue al despacho de su padre, se le cruzó por el pasillo. Tenía el semblante muy serio.

—Hola, Sissi —le saludó.

—Hola, papá —respondió ella, y le besó la mejilla— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí... ven a mi despacho, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy urgente.

* * *

><p><em>[Inserte música de miedo aquí, seguida de un CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN]. ¿Qué tendrá que decir el señor Delmas a Sissi? ¿Copularán Odd y Sam en plan swingers? ¿Logrará Brynja llevarse a alguno de los chicos a la cama? Todo esto y más preguntas serán resueltas... los domingos en Code:Lemon Revolution.<em>

_Vale, ya dejo la tontería xD Me había planteado si poner esto ahora o un poco más adelante, pero ya he decidido más o menos cómo voy a desarrollar las tramas. Más o menos pondré una mitad hasta Navidad, y las otras, después de Navidad. Así os tendré siempre con alguna excusa pegados aquí cada semana :P_

_**lalo101097**: ¿Quién ha dicho que lo del padre de Laura haya terminado? xD El plan que tengo con Eva... es complicado y va para largo :P Y te deseo suerte con esos exámenes, mucho ánimo desde aquí te envío._

_**Usuario865**: Buena pregunta, me has dado idea para capítulo ;)_

_**carlosjim04**: El incesto no puede ocurrir sin querer... y no puedo decir más xD_

_**Moon-9215:** Como he dicho a lalo101097... aún no hemos visto todo de esa trama... xD_

_**Marilyn 38:** Lo siento, pero dejaste la review a medias ^.^!_

_**Zuole**: Sí, una idea así para una reunión de esas que he dicho que hacen se puede hacer de esa forma. La tercera parte sí... la tengo pensada, pero os contaré la idea cuando llegue el momento antes de publicar, para evitar que ocurra como con este xD_

_**Alejito480**: Me alegra que te gustara, la idea de los hombres en el baño a la salida de Jeremy y Javier la improvisé totalmente xD Y ya he dicho, que el padre de Laura aún no ha dicho su última palabra. Ya veréis xD EN cuanto pueda me paso a leerte ;)_

_Dicho esto, espero tener un capítulo preparado para el miércoles. Lemmon rules!_


	7. Preocupacion de padre y tarde swinger

**Capítulo 7: Una preocupacion de padre y una tarde swinger**

Sissi acompañó a su padre hasta su despacho y se sentó. Este echó el pestillo antes de sentarse. Y en lugar de hacerlo en su sillón, lo hizo en la silla al lado de Sissi, girándola para quedar frente a ella. La chica se preocupó.

—Sissi... no he sido un buen padre. Hace unos años... percibí un cambio en ti. Te notaba como que si me ocultaras algo. Algo que no hubiera aprobado, seguramente. Debí haberte preguntado, insistirte... pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué? Porque te veía feliz. Tenías un grupo de amigos muy numeroso, y aún lo tienes. Pensaba que con eso bastaría.

—Papá... no entiendo qué...

—Hace unos tres años, los rumores corrieron. Se decía que tú... Belpois... Stones... Stern... Ishiyama... y los demás... teníais una especie de "asociación secreta del sexo".

A Sissi se le cayó el alma a los pies, pero logró mantener la compostura. ¿Cuándo había sido eso? ¡Si ninguna había escuchado nada de eso! ¡Ni los chicos! ¿Cómo era posible que...?

—Debí actuar en su momento. Y preguntarte lo que te voy a preguntar hoy. Sissi... ¿esos rumores eran verdad?

—No. ¡No! Papá... ¡cómo puedes pensar que...!

—¡Necesito saberlo! —insistió él—. No te hubiera sacado el tema si no fuera necesario. Sissi, los padres de tus amigos, Milly, Tamiya y Johnny me han llamado preocupados por sus hijos. Van a venir a hablar conmigo, aún no se cuando. Pero tengo que decirles algo. Están en vuestro grupo de amigos, y si tiene que ver algo con el sexo...

—Papá... te prometo que no hacemos nada de eso. Ni con los jóvenes ni sin ellos —y su corazón se oprimió por mentirle a su padre—. De verdad.

El señor Delmas se relajó un poco. Creía a su hija. Pero seguramente debía advertirle.

—Mira... sus padres... van a venir, con toda probabilidad. Antes de Navidades. Querrán hablar con vosotros. Y bueno, incluso ahora les miro y veo que están felices, no se dónde puede estar el problema... pero yo no se lo que hacéis...

—Hablamos. Vamos a tomar algo. Tenemos mucha confianza con todos nosotros —le dijo Sissi. Le contó todo lo que hacían con los pequeños, evitando cualquier mención al sexo.

—Ya veo... me quedo tranquilo entonces. Si me entero de algo más, te lo haré saber. Y si es tan cierto que sis tan amigos... cuida de ellos, ¿vale?

Sissi aceptó el consejo de su padre. Se levantaron, y Sissi fue a salir por la puerta. Pero antes de hacerlo, su padre le abrazó. Hacía tiempo que no la abrazaba. Y le dio un beso en la frente. A su niña. Sissi le sonrió y salió. Se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar con él sobre el movimiento de sus pertenencias a la residencia universitaria.

Al llegar a la calle miró su móvil. Podría hablar con alguien del grupo. Era obvio que debían saberlo. Sobre todo los jóvenes. Pero, ¿con quién debía hablarlo primero? Era una cuestión difícil, y todos tenían ya sus problemas como para añadir uno más. Siempre estaba la opción de esperar un poco. Podía hablar primero con Javier y que le ayudara a pensar. Tranquilamente.

Llegó finalmente el miércoles. Ese día era cuando Sam y Odd habían quedado con Maïtena y Bastien. Después de comer estaban todos en el piso que Sam tenía alquilado. No era gran cosa y era su padre quien le pagaba el alquiler. Barato, pero por un piso con un pequeño salón, la cocina aún más pequeña, un cuarto de baño con lo básico, y un dormitorio de una cama (de matrimonio, eso sí) tampoco iban a pagar más. Además que Sam tampoco pasaba en el mucho tiempo la mayor parte de los días en el piso.

Sus invitados habían llegado, y estaban los cuatro en los sofás, bebiendo un poco de whisky antes de la acción. Estaban pasando un buen rato entre risas. Sam miraba de vez en cuando a Maïtena. Pensó lo que le gustaría, en alguna otra ocasión, jugar con ella con uno de sus juguetes. Odd miraba a Bastien... y del mismo modo, sentía ganas de hacerle suyo también. Pero no iba a ser ese el plan. Quizá si salía bien, en otra ocasión...

—Bueno... no es por nada, pero empiezo a tener calor... —dijo Maïtena, y se quitó la blusa. Debajo de ella llevaba una camiseta escotada. "Vaya par de tetas", pensaron Odd y Sam a la vez—. ¿Os parece si vamos entrando en ambiente?

—Por supuesto —accedió Odd, dando un último trago, y dejando el vaso en la mesita.

—¿Cómo soléis comenzar vosotros? —preguntó Bastien.

—Con unos besos —respondió Sam.

—¿Entre vosotros o con nosotros?

—Ambos.

Y sin añadir más palabras, Sam se acercó a Odd y empezaron a darse un beso que hubiera derretido un iceberg del calor que desprendieron. Maïtena y Bastien los miraron sorprendidos. Nunca les habían visto así. Se preguntaron qué tal sería la experiencia en la cama. Intensa, seguramente. Eso les gustaba. Cuando se separaron, Maïtena y Bastien se besaron. No era tan desenfrenado como el de Sam con Odd, pero desprendía sentimiento y deseo a la par. Iban a pasarlo bien los cuatro esa noche.

Cuando se separaron, Odd se adelantó. Se acercó a Maïtena, la chica sonrió, y se fundieron en un beso. Era lento. De tanteo. Para comprobar la reacción química de la excitación. Y existía. Se ponían cachondos. Muy, muy bien, pensó Sam. Esperó causar una reacción similar en Bastien. Lo comprobó cuando Odd y Maïtena se separaron. Ella se acercó a Bastien, se sentó sobre el a horcajadas y le besó. Funcionó en seguida, el chico se abrazó a ella y le devolvió el beso. El gusto de sus labios era fantástico.

—Bueno... creo que somos compatibles, ¿no? —comentó Odd—. Así que... podemos seguir.

—Muy bien... —dijo Maïtena—. ¿Qué os gusta más? ¿Los cuatro viéndonos a la vez, por separado...?

—En mi cama hay sitio para los cuatro —afirmó Sam. "Mira, quizá hoy tengamos cuarteto", pensó para sí.

Se pusieron en pie y entraron en el dormitorio. Pequeño, pero íntimo. Por idea de Bastien se desnudaron por turnos. Cada uno a sí mismo, lo que permitía a los demás observar con tranquilidad. La excitación subía por momentos, y a ello ayudó que todos hacían una especia de baile erótico para los demás. Poco se imaginaban los invitados que sus bailes excitaban a todos los presentes.

Odd sugirió a Bastien que empezaran ellos complaciendo un poco a las chicas. El accedió. Se sentaron ambas en la cama, con las piernas separadas. Los chicos caminaron hacia ellas (Odd aprovechó para mirarle el culo a Bastien; le apetecía "asomarse" por ahí), y se arrodillaron frente a ellas. Empezaron a manosear los cuerpos de esas diosas que había en la cama, lentamente, aumentando el deseo. Odd fue el primero en arriesgarse a catar los pechos de Maïtena, con ganas, poniendo ahínco en sus pezones. Sam por su parte disfrutaba de los cuidados de Bastien sobre su cuerpo. Las chicas se dieron la mano cuando ellos bajaron hacia sus sexos. Bastien empleaba su lengua en la intimidad de Sam arrancándole gemidos a cada momento. Odd devoró con delicadeza la húmeda cavidad de Maïtena, pero tenía un sabor algo diferente al de Sam... y no tardó en aumentar el ritmo, degustándolo. Bastien y Odd hicieron que las chicas llegaran al orgasmo en unos minutos.

Las dejaron recuperarse. No hablaban mucho: no les interesaba conversar llegados a ese punto. Cuando estuvieron listas, dejaron que ellos ocuparan la cama. Bastien tuvo un detalle con ellas y les alcanzó una almohada, para que no se lastimaran las piernas al ponerse en el suelo. Sam pensó en besarse un poco con Maïtena, para excitarles... y quizá podría acostarse también con ella. Pero la rubia no se lo permitió pues se situó en el acto entre las piernas de Odd. Sam hizo lo propio con Bastien. Miró al chico con unos ojos que decían "te deseo" y empezó a manosear su cuerpo. Delgado... sin músculos marcados pero fuerte. Maïtena iba bajando por el cuerpo de Odd, y terminó masturbando al chico. Sam llegó también a ese punto con Bastien, y pensó en lamer su miembro. Despacio, para no parecer alguien que lo hiciera con frecuencia. Su sorpresa fue que Maïtena sí lo hizo: se abalanzó sobre la erección de Odd y la devoró rápidamente. Sam prefirió un ritmo lento, pausado, y que llevó a Bastien a correrse en unos momentos después, al igual que Odd.

Se prepararon para el siguiente asalto. Odd estaba sentado detrás de Maïtena. Le acariciaba las tetas mientras le daba besitos en el cuello. Frente a ellos, mirándose directamente, Bastien estimulaba el clítoris de Sam con una mano, también la besaba el cuello. Sam pensó que podía acostumbrarse a eso, y Odd pensó en tantear para añadirles al acuerdo nada más terminaran de tener sexo.

—Me está gustando esto del sexo con vosotros... —dijo Bastien—. Sois los mejores swingers que hemos conocido.

—Bueno, ya será menos —dijo Odd, pero se notaba que lo decía con falsa modestia. A los invitados no les molestó aquello.

Sam indicó a Bastien donde guardaba los condones, y este sacó dos. Alargó uno a Odd, y otro se lo colocó el. Era lo que necesitaban, pues Odd deseaba penetrar a la rubia, y Sam quería sentir a aquel chico dentro de ella. Parecía que habían leído sus mentes, pues apenas, se habían puesto los preservativos, Maïtena apartó con delicadeza las manos de Odd de sus tetas, se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre él. Agarró su pene, con delicadeza, y lentamente lo dirigió a su sexo, donde se abrió paso con facilidad. Bastien empujó con delicadeza a Sam para que se tumbara sobre la cama. Ella se puso bocarriba, y se preparó para recibir al chico en su interior. Gimió al sentirlo.

La experiencia era muy placentera para Odd y Sam. El sentía el sexo de Maïtena más apretado que el de las chicas del grupo. Seguramente ella no hacía tantos "juegos" como ellos. Por su parte, Sam notaba el pene de Bastien ligeramente más grueso que el de sus amigos. Era placentero, no llegaba a dolerla.

Mientras Maïtena rebotaba una y otra vez sobre su erección, Odd fue lamiéndole los pezones. Pŕacticamente le bastaba con dejar la lengua fuera, el movimiento de la chica hacia arriba y abajo servía para que le recorriera desde la parte inferior de su seno hasta la superior. Bastien y Samantah se besaban mientras este la penetraba. Ella había cerrado las piernas alrededor de su espaldas, y le ayudaba en cada acometida a que llegara lo más dentro de ella posible. Sí... así le gustaba que fuera el sexo. Ambas parejas terminaron llegando al orgasmo tras varios minutos de intenso placer.

Odd volvía a tener ganas de lamer el sexo de Maïtena. Se colocó a cuatro patas sobre ella. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a emplear su lengua contra la intimidad de la chica. Ella le correspondió tomando su pene con la boca y felándole nuevamente, con las manos en las caderas del chico, dirigiendo cuándo subía y cuándo bajaba. Sam por su parte entregó otro preservativo a Bastien. Este se lo puso, y estuvo dispuesto a tomarla hasta que ella se dio la vuelta. Levantó el trasero, apoyó la cabeza en la cama y con las manos, separó sus nalgas. Él se sorprendió (por lo general, nunca había dado sexo anal en quedadas swingers), pero la dilató con cuidado antes de introducir su pene en el culo de la chica. Esta gimió. Ahora lo notaba aún más que antes. Y le daba igual.

El 69 de Maïtena y Odd aumentaba de ritmo. Bastien procedía con cuidado, pero poco a poco el también iba más rápido, y al tiempo, Sam se masturbaba. Había gemidos. En el ambiente hacía calor, un calor espeso. Como si fueran relojes, los orgasmos finales se sucedieron en intervalos de diez segundos.

—¿Puedo deciros algo en confianza? —dijo Maïtena, y no esperó una respuesta—. Quiero que repitamos algún día.

—Eso puedes darlo por hecho —respondió Sam. Estaba muy satisfecha con lo que había pasado esa tarde-noche (había oscurecido durante el maratón sexual).

—¿Os imagináis que pudiéramos hacer esto cuando nos apeteciera, sin planearlo? —dejó caer Odd.

Sam abrió los ojos. No se esperaba que fuera a tantearles de aquella forma. Esperó la respuesta de los chicos. Pensándolo bien... eran swingers. Serían fáciles de convencer. Sí, seguro que sí. No tardaría en poder disfrutar más libremente de Bastien... y poder hacerlo también con Maïtena. Lo que no se esperaba es que de pronto, sus visitantes se rieran. Eso le desconcertó.

—¡Muy buena esa, Odd! —rió Bastien—. Claro, libremente. Como quien dice, que el día que te apetezca vas a buscar a _Maï_ y os acostáis, así libremente.

Sam de pronto empezó a encontrarse mal anímicamente. Logró disimular su expresión, pero no quería quedarse callada.

—Bueno, hay gente que disfruta del sexo libre —comentó, como si fuera una frase aislada.

—Sí, bueno... qué le vamos a hacer, hay gente loca —afirmó Maïtena.

—¿Loca?

—Por supuesto. Vamos, creo yo que hay una diferencia en acordar con alguien que se van a tener relaciones consentidas porque les apetece... y otra que se convierta en una costumbre, sin control —concluyó.

—Sí... gente para todo —dijo Odd—. Nosotros no nos metemos con la forma de vida de la gente.

Un rato largo después se vistieron. Odd y Sam acompañaron a Bastien y Maïtena a la puerta, quedaron en verse otro día (sin prisas, que no se convirtiera en hábito), y Odd se puso la chaqueta también.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Sam—. Te he visto preocupada en el dormitorio, por... bueno, por los comentarios de Bastien y _Maï_.

—Sí, estoy bien —afirmó la chica—. No todos tienen que ser tan abiertos como nuestro grupo. Y además... así nos reservamos esa pareja en exclusiva —y soltó una risita.

Se dio un breve beso con Odd antes de que se fuera y luego se sentó en el sofá a pensar. Esa vez sí le había mentido. Los comentarios de la pareja habían quedado en su mente, y empezaba a plantearse las cosas de un modo bastante distinto al estilo de vida liberal que había adoptado hacía algunos años. Quería hablar con alguien. Yumi, Carlos... Emily... pero no. Era algo tarde. No eran horas de presentarse en casa de nadie, y no era algo que quisiera hablar por teléfono.

En la residencia universitaria, no obstante, había movimiento. En la habitación habitada por Sissi y Javier, que no estaban solos. Aelita y Jeremy estaban con ellos. Se hallaban tomando unos refrescos. Había sido idea de Javier, después de que ella le hubiera contado la conversación con su padre, hablarlo con ellos. Les consideraba los más sensatos del grupo.

—Y eso es lo que me dijo... —terminó Sissi—. Sospechaba que había algo. Y puede que no sea el único...

—Es curioso que de Hiroki no hablara, ¿no creéis? —dijo Jeremy.

—No tanto... —comentó Aelita—. Hiroki al fin y al cabo vive con sus padres, y estos dos años que ha estado en el acuerdo Yumi vivía con él.

—Eso pensé yo también —afirmó Javier—. Pero los padres de Milly, Tamiya, Johnny... los cambios para ellos serán más notables, claro.

—¿Y qué creéis que debemos hacer? —preguntó Sissi.

—Hablar con ellos —respondió Jeremy—. Con los chicos y con sus padres.

—Pero ¿y si siguen pensando que algo malo ocurre?

—Siempre... podemos confesar —dijo Aelita.

Javier, Jeremy y Sissi la miraron ojipláticos. Aelita se imaginaba que la estaban tomando por loca. Optó por explicarse.

—A ver… no hemos hecho nada malo con los niños. Salvo acostarnos con ellos —añadió antes de que Jeremy la interrumpiese—. Pero ¿qué hay de malo? No se han vuelto malas personas, ni delincuentes… ni han empeorado las notas… simplemente tienen un grupo de amigos que cuidan de ellos, con ciertos "permisos", pero nada más.

—Visto así… —dijo Sissi—. Pero el problema no es convencernos nosotros. Es convencer a sus padres.

—Por intentarlo, que no quede —dijo Aelita—. No me hace gracia que nuestros "hermanos pequeños" estén bajo sospecha.

—Y con razón lo están —rió Javier.

—Bueno, lo hablaremos con los demás entonces —dijo Jeremy—. Y nosotros, mejor si volvemos a casa, que es tarde.

—¿No preferís quedaros a dormir?

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí otro capítulo. El miércoles lo más probable es que no haya capítulo (quiero adelantar un poco de este durante la semana y tengo cosas que hacer), pero creo que lo que ocurrirá en ese y el siguiente capítulo os resultará... interesante. Se avecinan líos "made in Felikis" B) Así que espero que os gusten las ideas que voy a ir poniendo.<em>

_**Usuario865:** Efectivamente así era, y no sólo él. Dije que los pequeños tendrían más peso en este fanfic.Y controlar tanta trama y personaje no, no es fácil xD Pero aún falta mucho para el 100, si ese fueron 60, este tiene que llegar a 40 para hacer ese ... llegaŕe ;) Y Emily, tengo algunos planes para ella._

_**Moon-9215:** Pues no sé si era lo que esperabas, pero sí que al menos te haya gustado._

_**carlosjim04:** Paciencia, paciencia... que todo llega en esta vida ;) A veces antes de lo que esperamos._

_**zuole: **Esa era la idea desde el principio xD Ahora tengo libertad para escribir otras tramas. Y la tercera parte... es posible... Pero es muy pronto para dar detalles :)_

_**Marilyn 38:** Pues tanto asterisco junto no lo entiendo ^.^! Jean y Brynja... tengo otras ideas para ellos, pero todo puede ser en mis fics xD_

_**Alejito480:** Pues eso es lo que pasó xD Problemas habemus..._

_**lalo101097:** ¿Algún problema en concreto que te deba? xD Porque va a haber varios desarrollándose a la vez (a diferentes ritmos para no confundiros mucho, claro). Brynja, Eva, Jean... todos tendran "su momento", pero no es una idea a corto plazo, hay tramas que he decidido dejar para un poco más adelante (pre- y post-navidad). De embarazo, aún no tengo idea en mente, tengo otra aún "peor" si cabe xD Ya veremos. Y te vuelvo a desear suerte con los exámenes._

_Lo dicho entonces. A ver cómo sale el siguiente capítulo, que tendrá lemmon (por supuesto) y problemas, porque una de las dos cosas siempre sabe a poco. Lemmon rules!_


	8. Un novio posesivo

**Capítulo 8: Un novio posesivo**

Jeremy solía despertarse con un pre-desayuno, consistente en lamer los pechos de Aelita. Ese día no sólo tenía los de su novia, sino también los de Sissi. Ambas chicas estaban apoyadas sobre él, con cuidado, y este degustaba de sus cuerpos. A su lado yacía Javier, que aún estaba dormido, aunque no tardaría en despertarse y unirse a la fiesta.

—¿Y es necesario... ir a clase...? —suspiró Sissi—. Yo me quedaba hoy... todo el día en cama...

—Por un día yo también —afirmó Aelita, y gimió cuando Jeremy le mordió (sin hacerle daño realmente) en el pezón. Él no estaba dispuesto a saltarse las clases.

Javier abrió los ojos. Miró a su izquierda, y sonrió al ver la escena que tenía ahí. Qué bien se levantaban. Y eso que anoche ya habían tenido cuarteto. Bueno... no iba a quitarles las ganas, ¿verdad? Mejor si empezaba a besar a Aelita, que era quien tenía a su lado, en una nalga. Fue girando hasta quedar detrás de las dos chicas, a a continuación, besó una de las nalgas de Sissi.

Ellas se separaron un poco, sin que Jeremy se detuviera, mientras Javier subía por sus cuerpos, dándoles al final un beso en los labios a cada una.

—¿Estas son formas de despertar? —preguntó Javier.

—Sí... la formas de despertar por excelencia —respondió Aelita, antes de volver a gemir.

—¿Y esto no es mucha mujer para Jeremy? —bromeó el chico.

—Mmmm... ¿debo entender que quieres mi atención? —preguntó la pelirrosa con malicia.

—Entiendes bien...

Aelita rodó con él por la cama, permitiendo que Sissi quedara perfectamente encima de Jeremy. La chica empezó a presionar con su sexo el miembro de Jeremy. Ya estaba erecto, pero simplemente quería excitarle. Y por la cara del chico lo estaba logrando.

Javier había tumbado a Aelita sobre la cama y devoraba su intimidad. Era delicado, pero se aseguraba de que la chica gimiera, disfrutara, enloqueciera. Y así era, Aelita daba golpecitos con los talones en el colchón de lo que le estaba gustando. La pelirrosa miró al lado. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Jeremy en ese momento. Se besaron, justo en el momento en que Sissi se introdujo la erección del rubio en su sexo, y Javier hundía su pene dentro de Aelita.

Los _Einstein_ estaban dominados totalmente por sus amigos. Sissi se movía, erotizando a Jeremy. Tenía los ojos cerrados, se mordía el labio inferior, y sus pechos se movían rítmicamente con cada movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Javier acometía a Aelita a buen ritmo, deteniéndose entre embestida y embestida, firmes, llevándola al orgasmo. El rogasmo matutino les sentó como la mejor de las sensaciones.

—Aelita, ¿vamos a ducharnos? —sugirió Sissi.

—¿Aquí? ¿En las duchas de aquí? —se extrañó la chica—. Si no soy residente.

—Ya, bueno... oficialmente no. Pero ya verás... a las compañeras les encanta traerse a sus novios no-internos para "desayunarles" con el agua de la ducha —rió Sissi.

Aelita se sorprendió. Se preguntó también cuántas veces lo habrían hecho Sissi con Javier en los vestuarios. Pero sí, le iría bien darse una ducha. La ropa del día anterior en realidad estaba limpia... se la había quitado mucho antes de la pequeña orgía de la noche.

—¿Me cuidas el teléfono? —le preguntó a Jeremy.

El chico aceptó, y ambas amigas salieron, a medio vestir, hacia los vestuarios. Javier alargó la mano hasta alcanzar su portátil, y empezó a leer las noticias de la mañana. Jeremy se asomó a la pantalla, y en ese momento, _bzzzz_. Mensaje en el teléfono de Aelita. Lo ignoró. No era su teléfono al fin y al cabo. Javier entró en un artículo sobre los smart TV. _Bzzzz_. Otro mensaje para Aelita. A Jeremy le sorprendió esa insistencia. Pero lo quiso ignorar de nuevo. _Bzzzz_. A tomar por saco. Tres mensajes a esa hora... debía ser importante. Los abrió. Y su sangre, la que unos momentos antes se hallaba concentrada en su erección, empezó a hervir.

«Buenos días, preciosa. Herb.»

«¿Te apetece un café antes de ir a clase? Herb.»

«¡Por cierto, necesito mirar tus apuntes de reacciones químicas, hay una parte que no entiendo mi letra! Herb.»

—Joder, qué pesado es, ¿no? —dijo Javier, que también los había leído—. ¿Es que no entiende un "no"?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Jeremy. En ese momento, Javier se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más—. ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

—¿Yooo? Nada —respondió Javier. Dejó el portátil en la mesilla e intentó levantarse, pero Jeremy le rodeó con los brazos y tiró hacia atrás de él. En otro contexto esa situación desembocaría en polvo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese gilipollas? ¿Es que está acosando a Aelita? —le preguntó Jeremy, y Javier nunca le había escuchado un tono de voz que desprendiera tanta furia.

—¡No! Acosarla no... le insiste mucho, pero ella se le quita de encima todo el tiempo... —respondió con la voz ronca. Jeremy le estaba presionando el estómago, y le costaba respirar un poco.

—¡¿Y por qué...?! —Javier dio unos toques a Jeremy en el brazo y este le soltó—. ¡¿Y por qué no me lo ha contado?!

—¡Pues seguramente porque se imaginaba que te lo tomarías así!

Cuando Aelita y Sissi volvieron de las duchas, Jeremy y Javier ya estaban vestidos. Ellas iban con una toalla cubriéndoles el cuerpo, pues iban en ropa interior solamente.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Sissi.

—Que a Aelita le han invitado a un café —respondió Jeremy.

La aludida se quedó helada. Le miró, temiendo su reacción, pero su novio estaba demasiado tranquilo en realidad. Este se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó el móvil de la chica, y se lo entregó.

—¿Hace cuánto ocurre esto? —le preguntó, muy serio.

—... Desde el primer día de clase —respondió ella. ¿Por qué estaba asustada?

—¿Y por qué no me lo has contado?

—No lo se... —estaba nerviosa—. Pensé... que igual podrías hacer alguna tontería...

—Define tontería.

—No se... ¿pegarle?

—¿Tú me ves a mi pegándome con alguien? —preguntó Jeremy, ahora sonaba un poco a broma.

—Bueno... no quería preocuparte, nada más... —dijo Aelita—. Al fin y al cabo sólo son mensajes que no respondo... y algún intento de cita cuando estamos en clase, pero nada más —le aseguró ella.

—Muy bien... —dijo Jeremy.

Se levantó y en ese momento fue hacia la puerta. A la pelirrosa le faltó tiempo para sujetarle, y Sissi y Javier flanquearon la puerta para evitar su huída.

—¡Quieto! —le pidió ella.

—¿Qué haces? —se sorprendió él.

—¡No vayas a por él!

—... Tengo que ir al baño, ¡me meo! —protestó el chico.

—¿De verdad?

—Aelita... ¿cuándo te he mentido?

Aelita dudó unos momentos pero luego le soltó. Jeremy se giró y le dio un abrazo. Ella sonrió, y Javier y Sissi relajaron su posición de guardaespaldas. AL cabo de un rato, una media hora antes del inicio de las clases, se dirigieron a su banco para reunirse con los demás.

Estaban todos especialmente animados ese día (excepto Sam, pero ella lograba disimularlo). Aelita se mostró especialmente cariñosa con Jeremy, estaba contenta de que su novio no fuera a hacer nada contra Herb.

En medio de la tercera hora de clases, Herb Pichon fue al baño. Después de mear, se estaba lavando las manos cuando se abrió la puerta de uno de los retretes. Era Jeremy.

—Por esa forma de aparecer cualquiera diría que me esperabas —dijo Herb, con sorna, mirandole por el espejo.

—Hola a ti también —dijo Jeremy. No habían hablado desde el último día de clases el curso pasado—. ¿Qué tal las clases?

—Aburridas. Es todo demasiado fácil —respondió él.

—¿Seguro? ¿Entonces por qué le pides ayuda a Aelita para estudiar?

Herb suspiró. Una sonrisa maligna se le dibujó en el rostro. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jeremy directamente.

—Para ligar con ella, claro —reconoció abiertamente.

—Tú eres tonto —respondió Jeremy—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que pasa de ti?

—Eso por lo pronto. Ya veremos de aquí a un tiempo.

—Mira... si fueras cualquier otro... se lo dejaba pasar. Pero... más te vale dejarla en paz.

—¿Es que me vas a pegar acaso?

—Si me obligas...

La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. Ambos jóvenes se miraban con odio recíproco. Nunca se habían llevado bien, y unos años antes, era fría relación se había terminado de congelar.

—No te tengo miedo, Einstein —dijo Herb, para provocarle, pero no lo logró.

—Bien —respondió Jeremy—. Advertido quedas —y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Quizá voy a tener que hablar seriamente con tu novia.

—¿Es que le vas a contar que te he asaltado en el baño? Allá tú.

—No, quizá debería contarle que te acuestas con Sissi.

Jeremy se detuvo. ¿Cómo? ¿Que qué? Bueno, sí era verdad. Pero con autorización. Aunque claro... eso Herb no lo iba a saber, no eran tan idiotas como para contarselo.

—¿Así que es eso? —le preguntó Jeremy—. ¿Todo esto viene por celos? ¿Porque Sissi te dio de lado en su día para venir con nosotros?

Herb frunció los labios, torciéndose su sonrisa. Sí, aquel día se había quedado fatal. Con todo lo que había hecho por... _por esa puta, _pensaba para sus adentros.

—¿Vas a tener huevos para negarlo?

—Por supuesto, es absurdo —respondió Jeremy. Estaba tan tranquilo por esas acusaciones que no le costaba nada mentir. "Si tú supieras...", pensó.

—Vamos, Jeremy... que me fijé varias veces en las miradas que os echáis —dijo Herb—. Te acuestas con ella, ¿a que sí? ¿A que te la tiras? ¿A que folláis? —insistió. Jeremy le miraba ojiplático—. Te acuestas con ella, te corres en su cara...

—Eres muy raro, colega —le cortó Jeremy—. Yo prefiero imaginarme a mí mismo en mis fantasías en lugar de a otros...

Volvió a dirigirse a la puerta.

—Y lo que hemos hablado: mantén las distancias.

Y se fue. Salió a la calle. La verdad, no tenía ganas de volver a clase. Estaba en contra de sus principios, pero el cuerpo le pedía irse a descansar. No se creía lo que había hecho. Pero estaba hecho. _Cuidado, Jeremy. De aquí a unas semanas quizá empieces a fumar_, pensó para sí, y a continuación rió. Envió un mensaje a Aelita: «Me duele un poco la cabeza. Voy a ir a casa a echarme rato. Luego te veo. xXx»

Podía ir caminando perfectamente. Un paseo largo que disfrutaría. Empezó a reírse en medio de la calle cuando se dio cuenta de algo que a cualquier otro le sonaría absurdo: Aelita se enfadaría más al enterarse de que había intentado intimidar a Herb que si este le contaba lo de Sissi. Era gracioso.

Llegó a La Ermita. Y le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera alguien. Quizá alguno de sus amigos. Efectivamente. Milly Solovieff, viendo la televisión. Carraspeó, asustando a la pequeña.

—¡Jeremy! ¡Qué susto! —gritó ella—. ¿No tienes clase?

—Me duele la cabeza —bromeó él—. Tú también tienes clase.

Milly negó con la cabeza.

—Teníamos clase con la Herzt, dos horas, pero se ha puesto enferma. Hasta la tarde no tengo que volver.

—¿Y Tamiya, Johnny e Hiroki? ¿No han venido contigo? —se extrañó.

—Tenían deberes atrasados. Yo ya los hice —dijo ella. Estaba orgullosa, pues sus notas habían subido bastante.

—Ya... con el tiempo que tienen por delante, estoy seguro de que no sólo van a hacer los deberes.

—¿Sexo?

—Sí. Y no les dará tiempo a terminar. Los deberes, digo —bromeó el chico.

Milly sonrió. Jeremy fue a por un par de vasos, y una botella grande de refresco de cola. Los sirvió y bebieron. Milly se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba al chico. Estaba algo diferente.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué has hecho para estar así? —le dijo—. Te noto distinto...

—... SI te lo cuento no te lo creerías.

—Inténtalo.

Y se lo contó. Le resultó fácil. Demasiado fácil. ¿Por qué no lograba arrepentirse? Objetivamente, lo que había hecho estaba mal. Se daba cuenta según lo decía.

—¿Por qué no me arrepiento? —preguntó el chico en voz alta.

—Creo que te lo estás tomando más a la tremenda de lo que deberías —opinó la pelirroja.

—¿A la tremenda?

—Al fin y al cabo... sólo le has dicho que se aleje de Aelita. Es normal que quieras... "defender a tu chica". Si le hubieras zurrado...

—Pero... ¡Aelita no es de mi propiedad! —el chico sentía frustración. Eran sentimientos encontrados los que notaba.

—Claro que no. Pero es tu novia. Y entiendo que no te guste que alguien se acerque a ella. Y menos alguien como Herb... —añadió con desprecio.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que he hecho mal en...?

—No lo hagas de nuevo —Milly hablaba tranquila—. Te ha gustado "marcar terreno". Pero no lo vas a ir haciendo por ahí todo el rato, ¿no? —se puso de pie y empezó a agitar los brazos, imitando a un monstruo de grandes dimensiones—. "Soy Jeremy, roar. Quien se acerque a Aelita se las verá conmigo, roar" —rió tras esto último.

Jeremy también tuvo que reír. Era verdad. Herb... había despertado su vieja rivalidad, sólo eso. Seguro.

—Tienes razón. No pasa nada. La testosterona, será.

—Te voy a confesar algo... —dijo Milly—. Si yo viera que alguien intentara quitarme a Tamiya... nada más saberlo, voy a por esa persona... y no respondo de mis actos.

Jeremy estaba impresionado. No tomaba a la pequeña por alguien así. Pero entendía ese sentimiento. No era (no podía ser) posesión. Era cuidar lo que querían. En ese momento, Milly se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó el chico.

—Por contármelo... era verdad la promesa... sin distancia... confiando para contarnos cosas...

—Por supuesto —dijo Jeremy.

Un rato después, ambos estaban jugando a la consola un rato. Un juego de coches de carreras. Y quien perdiera... debía hacerle un "trabajito" al otro. Jeremy intentó acelerar al máximo en la recta final, pero Milly iba a su lado...

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta ahí puedo narrar, imaginad vosotros el resultado :P<em>

_Ha estado floja la semana. Tengo ideas claras para todos los capítulos de aquí a navidad... pero plasmarlos está resultado difícil. No he avanzado tanto como quisiera. Intentaré ponerme más al día esta semana._

_Quiero, ya de paso, hacer unas aclaraciones con respecto al capítulo. Básicamente, que no apoyo la situación tan "violenta" generada por Jeremy contra Herb. El propio Jeremy lo dice en el capítulo, que Aelita no es de su "propiedad". No obstante, sí que hay cierto tema que me toca un poco las narices, que es cuanod una tercera persona intenta ponerse en medio de una pareja. Eso tampoco lo considero correcto ni ético. Por si alguien se pensaba que yo veía bien estas cosas... prefiero dejarlo claro y evitar falsas acusaciones xD_

_Y que más de uno nunca habría visto a Jeremy con esta actitud... yo tampoco, la verdad xD Pero creo que el chico tiene que "crecer" un poco. Añadido a lo de arriba, no debe pelearse con Herb pero sí debe defender a su chica de alguien como él. No, Herb nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción xD_

_**Alejito480:** No todo el mundo puede aceptar una vida así, por swingers que sean xD Y gracias, en serio, eso de ser difícil de predecir. Es lo que suelo intentar. Pero el desenlace de ese problema... no. No van a ir por ahí los tiros xD Ya se verá :P Y sí, esta semana me paso por tu fic y te leo y te dejo review._

_**carlosjim04:** Gracias. Facebook tengo, pero apenas lo utilizo. Básicamente para compartir lo que publico en mi blog xD_

_**Usuario865:** Gracias ^^_

_**Moon-9215:** Pues... no se sabe si se van a salvar xD Pero el argumento va para largo, estará repartido durante esta "primera parte" hasta navidades._

_**zuole:** No puede ser todo color de rosa xD Eso siempre pasa en los finales, la trama necesita tonos grises :P La respuesta de los swingers, la necesitaba para Sam xD Ya me entenderás. Y Odd/Ulrich, dalo por hecho. Me ha ayudado para la planificación._

_**lalo101097:** Pues espero estar a la altura de esas expectativas tuyas xD Tengo claras las tramas, ponerlas por escrito es siempre lo complicado, y de hecho, creo que se habrá notado en este capítulo. Jeremy y Aelita tendrán momentos, no te preocupes xD Pero en un fic tan coral (16 personajes... ya me dirás xD) es difícil que ocurra con frecuencia. Y me alegro de lo de tus notas :)_

_**Firionel:** Leí toda la review y voy a responderte sin andarme mucho por las ramas. Lo de Sam... no me quedó como yo quería, la verdad. Ha dado, efectivamente, una imagen muy diferente de la chica que he escrito hasta ahora. Tengo una trama pensada para ella, pero por algún motivo empecé a imaginarla algo más "vulnerable"... Tengo intención de "corregirlo". Sam va a seguir siendo liberal, pero sí que habrá un pequeño cambio en el personaje, que en realidad, no es tan diferente. Es algo que no tiene desde hace un tiempo... y hasta aquí puedo contar, respuesta en el capítulo 9. Así que, si en este no dejas review, espero po lo menos ver tu opinión cuando publique el siguiente._

_Con esto lo he dicho todo. Quiero publicar CL el miércoles, y seguramente será "a la antigua usanza": poco argumento, y mucho lemmon. El domingo, capítulo 9._


	9. Inexplicable

**Capítulo 9: Inexplicable**

_(Nota: El siguiente capítulo incluye una parte de temática controvertida relacionada con el sexo. )_

Era por la tarde. Yumi y Sam degustaban sendos cafés en uno de los parques de la ciudad. No hacía frío precisamente ese día, pero aún así la gente había decidido quedarse en sus casas. Estaban solas.

—Así que... muy swingers, pero eso del sexo libre no es lo suyo realmente... —dijo la japonesa.

—Más bien no. Pero no descarto que nos acostemos de nuevo con ellos —respondió Sam.

—Pero... estoy segura de que hay algo más. Algo que no me has contado.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí... —dijo Sam—. Pero necesito... que me jures... que no se lo vas a contar a nadie.

—Eso ni lo dudes. Si me lo estás contando en privado será por algo.

—Pues bien... durante muchos años he tenido que escuchar muchas tonterías sobre el tema del sexo libre. Que si está mal, que si no se debería... en fin, cosas que me "demonizan". Aunque voy a seguir practicando el sexo con quien me apetezca —el final de la frase sonó a "¿Crees que hago bien?"

—Y me parece bien —Yumi sonaba sincera.

—Pues el caso... es que no es lo mismo oír comentarios aislados en la tele... textos de filosofía... a que te lo diga una pareja, "recién _follaos_", hablando claro. Hubo un momento que me planteé si debía seguir así... pero tengo claro que lo voy a hacer.

—Y... —Yumi la instaba a continuar. Sabía que aún no le había dicho todo.

—Y bueno... reflexioné sobre ello, y me di cuenta... era una pareja, eran dos los que decidían si compartirse o no... eran dos los que se querían, pero aún así deseaban a otras personas... —Sam estaba dando rodeos, pero admitir lo que tenía en mente le daba vergüenza. Tuvo que apresurarse al ver que Yumi empezaba a perder la paciencia—. En resumen: que aquello me ha hecho plantearme si debería buscarme un nvroo...

Yumi creyó haber entendido esa última palabra tan ininteligible. Pero quería oírla de los labios de la chica.

—¿Un qué? —inquirió.

—¡Un novio! —exclamó Sam. Cerró los ojos y dio un trago largo a su café.

—¡Te has puesto roja!

—¡Mentira!

Yumi sacó el móvil y le hizo una fotografía antes de que la pudiera detener.

—¡Estás roja! —insistió, enseñándole la foto.

—Qué mala eres conmigo... —murmuró Sam.

—Perdona, es que me hace gracia... —dijo Yumi, mientras eliminaba la imagen. Mejor que no saliera de ahí—. Es decir... no tienes problemas para el sexo, pero lo de un novio...

—A todos nos da vergüenza algo —respondió Sam—. Además, hace casi tres años que estoy sin pareja... me resulta raro volver a querer una relación.

—¿Y es necesariamente "novio" lo que buscas? ¿No te interesa una chica?

—La verdad es que no... He probado con chicos y con chicas... pero sólo con algunos de ellos (y muy brevemente) he tenido deseos de una relación. Con las chicas... sólo lo sentí contigo —Yumi carraspeó—. Aunque si me surgiera, probaría, desde luego. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, que te conozco: no. Odd no va a cubrirme ese puesto.

—Sí, me conoces —admitió Yumi—. ¿Y qué harás? ¿Buscar a uno tan liberado como tú?

—Querría, sí. Es decir... sí, quiero alguien cercano, que me cuide y a quien cuidar... que me mime... —se dio cuenta de lo cursi que sonaba, se puso roja de nuevo, y desvió el tema—, pero también que encaje bien con nuestro grupo. Amar es compartir.

—En varios sentidos —dijo Yumi—. Pues tranquila. Que si te apetece... te voy a ayudar.

—¿Ayudarme?

—¡Claro! Mira... la semana después de Halloween hay una fiesta de la universidad, en la que Ulrich y yo vamos a colaborar con los preparativos. Y esa noche, si quieres... seré tu cómplice.

—¿Mi cómplice? ¿Tú? —se sorprendió Sam—. ¿Y no se enfadará Ulrich?

—Si me dejas que se lo cuente... lo hablo con él. Y si no... bueno, no tiene por qué enterarse. Ni tengo que pedirle permiso en realidad, no tengo intención de engañarle.

—Y eso te honra.

Terminaron sus cafés y se pusieron en pie. Sam abrazó a Yumi, y la japonesa besó sus labios. Sam apoyó a Yumi en un árbol. Empeźo su deseo.

—¿Te apetece que vaya a tu casa... y convencemos a Ulrich de que te deje hacer lo de la fiesta? —preguntó Sam.

—Imposible... hoy no duerme conmigo. Ha quedado con Odd. Para conversar, cenar, beber... y ya te imaginas el resto.

—Entonces ¿me dejas quedarme contigo?

—No —Yumi negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, hoy mis padres no están, así que Hiroki se viene a mi casa a pasar la noche. Y que le consienta lo del acuerdo no signofica... Ni cuando vivíamos en casa de nuestros padres teníamos sexo si el otro estaba en casa.

—Vale, lo entiendo —dijo Sam con una sonrisa—. Deja entonces que te de un momento de placer...

Y antes de que Yumi respondiera, Sam se arrodilló frente a ella. Le bajó el pantalón y las braguitas, lo justo para poder acceder a su sexo empleando la lengua. La japonesa intentó impedirselo, pero aquello se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerla. La lengua de Sam se movía en círculos en su intimidad, acariciando su clítoris, provocando su excitación. Logró que llegara al clímax, y el gemido de Yumi inundó el parque. No hubo problemas. Seguían solas.

Un rato después, Yumi acercó a Sam a su casa en el coche y luego volvió al piso que compartía con Ulrich. Su hermanito aún no había llegado. Tenía una copia de la llave, así que podría haber entrado en ese caso. Se sentó en el sofá para relajarse un poco. Ni siquiera tenía cosas de la universidad que hacer. Lo llevaba al día siempre, y lo había hecho antes del café con su amiga.

Sonó el timbre. Se levantó a abrir. Era Hiroki. El pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana. Ella lo comprendió. A lo tonto hacía una semana que no le veía.

—¡Hiroki! ¿No tienes acaso la llave? —le preguntó, y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Sí... pero como es tu casa... prefería llamar antes de entrar por mi cuenta.

La chica le sonrió. Le encantaba que su hermanito se hubiera hecho tan responsable. El pequeño iba con la mochila, ya que al día siguiente aún había clase.

—¿Y Ulrich? —preguntó.

—Pues hoy duerme fuera. ¿Pasa algo? —Yumi creyó que algo cambiaba en la expresión de Hiroki.

—No... no, nada, tranquila.

—Bueno, deja las cosas en el cuarto pequeño —le indicó—. ¿Pedimos una pizza para cenar?

—¡Claro! —respondió el chico.

—¿Y tienes deberes que hacer?

—No, mamá —bromeó el pequeño—. Los he hecho en el cole.

—Muy bien. Entonces, cenamos pronto, que yo hoy estoy algo cansada. Luego si quieres te puedes quedar viendo la tele.

Mientras Yumi sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y marcaba el número de la pizzería, Hiroki fue al dormitorio de invitados y dejó la mochila. Automáticamente después, y verificando que Yumi seguía en el salón, se abofeteó. "Hiroki, NO. Es tu hermana. HERMANA".

El problema es que no sólo era su hermana. Hiroki había pasado aquellos años del acuerdo viendo a su hermana crecer. Y seguía siendo su hermana. Pero más de una vez se preguntaba cómo sería estar con Yumi... como la mujer que era. Hiroki no era idiota y sabía que su hermana tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de pensar en ello, le asqueaba más que excitarle. Y si había preguntado lo de Ulrich... bueno, quizá esa noche podría contemplar a su hermana sin que hubiera más gente. Al volver a cruzar ese pensamiento su cabeza, se golpeó de nuevo.

Fue al salón, y Yumi había encendido la tele. Pensó que no pasaría nada malo si se sentaba al lado de su hermanita, y efectivamente, estaba tranquilo.

—¿Y qué tal la semana? —preguntó ella.

—Pues bien... algo aburrida. Nos mandan mucho trabajo, pero nos juntamos los cuatro en casa de Jeremy y Aelita, y nos echan una mano de vez en cuando.

—Es una bendición tener gente tan inteligente con nosotros.

—Pues sí. ¿Y la Universidad?

—Fenomenal. Aunque nos mandan mucho que estudiar, se me hace más ligero que en el Kadic. ¡Y por cierto! —recordó ella una parte de la charla con Sam—. Se va a montar una pequeña fiestecita una semana después de Halloween en la Universidad.

—Oh... ¿Y...? —Hiroki no entendía para qué le contaba eso.

—Que voy a ayudar a preparar. Y que Milly, Johnny, Tamiya y tú vais a estar invitados.

—... Me tomas el pelo.

—¡Que no! ¡Quiero que vengáis! ¡Hablaremos también con la gente por si tienen hermanos de vuestra edad y que vengan también!

—¿Pero estás segura de...?

—Lo estoy. Me apetece. Y por supuesto va a ser fiesta sin alcohol.

El timbre sonó por segunda vez. Yumi se levantó, fue a la entrada, sacó la cartera de su bolso, y abrió la puerta. Pagó al pizzero, y llevó la pizza a la mesa. Hiroki corrió a la cocina a por un par de vasos y una botella grande de refresco. Los hermanos pasaron el anochecer entre risas, pizza y un ambiente tranquilo. Incluso les dio tiempo a ver una película.

—Bueno, _peque_ —dijo Yumi—. Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vale?

—Eh... sí, yo me quedo aquí —respondió Hiroki.

—Claro, no vas a venir conmigo, ¿no? —bromeó ella.

Hiroki sonrió a la broma, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa, que para Yumi pasó desapercibida. EL chico agradeció que Yumi no adivinara sus pensamientos. No pasó más de un minuto desde que se oyó el ruido de la ducha sin que se sus malos pensamientos invadieran su mente.

"Vamos... asómate." _Ni hablar. Es mi hermana._ "Y está buenísima. Aprovecha, que no lo vas a volver a tener así de fácil". _¡No debo hacerlo!_ "¿Y qué mas da? Hazlo. Asómate un poco, graba esa imagen en tu mente... tócate un poco, nunca lo sabrá".

Desobedeciendo a su sentido común y su sentido de la decencia, el chico se puso en pie y caminó despacio hacia la ducha. En parte por no hacer ruido, en parte porque igual llegaba tarde y se perdía el espectáculo, como debía ser. Pero no. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y aún se oía el agua caer. Se asomó.

Delante de él, a unos metros, estaba su hermana, frotándose el cuerpo con las manos, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese momento para ella. "¿Por qué no se ha puesto cortina?", pensó Hiroki. Para su sorpresa, Yumi se llevó una mano a un pecho y la otra a su sexo. Empezó a darse placer. La imagen era demasiado fuerte para el pequeño y no pudo resistirlo. Se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer, y empezó a masturbarse contemplando aquello.

Estaba tan concentrado (o distraído) que apenas se percató de que Yumi, al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo. Se aclaró el cuerpo, y alargó la mano hasta llegar a la toalla. Y fue cuando salió de la ducha cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba su hermanito.

Se sintió violada prácticamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su propio hermano... En ese momento el pequeño fue consciente de que Yumi le había pillado. Se quiso morir. Mierda, mierda, mierda... Intentó salir corriendo, pero con el pantalón a la altura del tobillo lo único que logró fue tropezarse y caer al suelo.

Yumi le levantó, le metió en el cuarto de baño, y cerró la puerta. El calor empezaba a condensarse, unido al que ambos desprendían por la vergüenza.

—Hiroki... ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—¡Ya me has visto! —_¿por qué no lloro?_, pensó Hiroki—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Soy un maldito cerdo...! Pero no podía resistir la tentación...

—¿La tentación?

—Estás muy buena... y muchas veces me he preguntado... cómo sería compartir cama contigo... y nunca lo he intentado... sé que esto que he hecho está fatal... debes odiarme.

Yumi no lograba procesar esa información. Siempre había pensado que su hermano estaría a salvo de las tentaciones. Y por el contrario, la había espiado, tocándose... y seguía con el pene en erección. Más adelante, Yumi pensaría que se le fundió un plomo del cerebro cuando dijo lo siguiente:

—Si me juras... que nada de lo que hagamos va a salir de aquí... voy a dejarte que despejes tus dudas.

—... Yumi, no tiene gracia... mejor me voy a la cama, mañana voy a clase, y ya hablaremos cuando...

—Entonces no te apetece.

Hiroki había hecho ademán de salir por la puerta, pero se detuvo. ¿En serio se lo estaba diciendo?

—Sí... sí me apetece.

Yumi le empujó contra la pared. Lo hizo con cuidado. Pero si aquello iba a ocurrir no le iba a dejar dominar la situación. Le acarició el miembro, y lentamente, lo lamió. Lo cubrió con los labios, se lo introdujo entero en la boca. Por instinto, Hiroki intentó poner las manos en la cabeza de Yumi, pero esta fue más rápida: atrapó sus muñecas y se las presionó contra la pared también.

Hiroki aguantó aquella situación pero por muy poco tiempo. La excitación previa... contemplar a su hermana desde su propio punto de vista practicarle una felación... era demasiado para él. Se corrió antes de dos minutos.

Ahí no terminaba la cosa. Yumi se quitó la toalla, se sentó sobre ella, y separó las piernas. Hiroki contempló el rosado sexo de su hermana. Increíble. No es que no hubiera visto antes a una chica así... es quién era la que veía.

La japonesa le atrajo hacia ella, y le obligó a lamer su intimidad. Cerró las piernas alrededor del pequeño. ¿Quería sexo? Pues lo iba a tener. Pero la lengua del pequeño... qué bien se sentía. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Si aquello estaba mal... Pero Hiroki lo hacía con ahínco. Iba a demostrarle de aquella forma cómo la quería. Ella se merecía sentirse bien. Yumi intentó contener los gemidos, pero le fue imposible cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Se pusieron de pie, y fueron al dormitorio de Yumi y Ulrich, sólo que este no iba a ser quien compartiría lecho con la chica. Yumi señaló la cama: quería que Hiroki se tumbara. Pero el chico se negó.

—Por favor... deja... que sea yo quien te lo haga... —más que una petición sonaba a una súplica.

Yumi lo sopesó, y cedió finalmente. Gateó por la cama hasta que quedó ofrecida totalmente a los deseos del chico. Pensó en sacar un preservativo de la cómoda. Pero lo descartó: recordó que se les habían gastado los condones (un año antes; en el grupo no los empleaban) y por otra parte se le ocurrió que era absurdo andarse con esas cosas a esas alturas.

Hiroki se acercó a ella, y besó en los labios a su hermana. Ella se sorprendió por la habilidad de besador del pequeño. Las manos del chico exploraron los pechos de su hermana, y fueron el siguiente objetivo de su boca. Esa oportunidad era única para él. No se repetiría, y debía hacerlo.

Llegó el momento cúlmine: su pene volvía a estar erecto, y lo introdujo en el sexo de Yumi. Esta, sólo de verlo, se calentó de nuevo. Morbo. Placer. Hiroki lo hacía muy bien. Se echaba hacia atrás y automáticamente volvía hacia adelante, penetrándola. Yumi olvidó sus prejuicios, que dieron paso a los jadeos, los gritos, las peticiones de que quería más... hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, y unos minutos después, caían, rendidos, de sueño, abrazados.

La mañana siguiente fue una epifanía para Yumi, pero negativa. Normalmente le gustaba esperar un poco en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero ese día no. Los abrió de golpe y se incorporó. Miró a su lado. Hiroki seguía durmiendo. Miró el reloj. Era temprano aún.

Se levantó, corrió al baño, cerró la puerta con el pestillo y volvió a la ducha. Fue una ducha rápida, incluso se hizo daño, pero le corría prisa.

Sin embargo, al terminar, nada había cambiado: seguía igual. Se sentía sucia. Por dentro y por fuera. Se sentía mal. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la Tierra. Había tenido sexo con Hiroki.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo has hecho, pedazo de gilipollas? —se dijo en voz alta. Estaba asustada. No entendía lo que había hecho, ni por qué. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahí ha quedado eso. No se si os lo esperabais o no, pero lo escrito, escrito queda.<em>

_Lo más sorprendente de todo el capítulo es que no me ha resultado particularmente complicado escribirlo, aún siendo plenamente consciente de los lazos de sangre de los personajes de Yumi e Hiroki. Seguramente sea porque, en la ficción española, no es un elemento "nuevo" (si hay alguien que haya visto "Los Serrano" sabrá a qué me refiero). El miércoles y el domingo se irá sucediendo el desenlace de estos hechos, aunque no os voy a adelantar nada de lo que ocurrirá, por supuesto. Así tenéis que seguir leyendo. Como nota, el contenido de este capítulo estaba pensado desde hacía meses, por idea de una amiga con la que actualmente no mantengo contacto. Aún así he mantenido prácticamente íntegra la idea._

_También quiero pedir un poco de calma. Recuerdo que alguien de vosotros comentó que "estas cosas no deberían pasar ni en la ficción"... No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso. La ficción, como tal, debe ser tan amplia como lo permita la imaginación, lo que no implica que sea algo correcto en la vida cotidiana._

_La trama de Sam, cambiando un poco de tema, tardará bastante más en resolverse. Creo que nadie se sorprenderá si afirmo que se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito, pero aunque me encanta tampoco me apetece que sea quien acapare todo el fic. Hay más cosas que resolver a lo largo del fanfic, y darán pie a capítulos más largos de los que hay ahora seguramente. Todo se andará, y hay espacio suficiente para todos ellos._

_**lalo101097:** Me alegra que no haya sonado mal lo de Jeremy posesivo xD Era la reacción que más me temía :P Y sí. Jeremy no tiene puños, pero tiene esa inteligencia para herir donde más duele, y era lo más propio de él. Y no... más que unas vacaciones lo que necesito es estar ocupado, como el curso por el que no actualizaré CL durante tres semanas. Necesito actividad en mi mente para pesar con más claridad. Otro saludo para ti._

_**Usuario865:** Bueno... la trama de Herb no ha terminado aún... Sólo digo eso. Y lo de flojo, me lo tomaré con calma. Voy distribuyendo las historias según considero, y espero que os guste ^^_

_**carlosjim04:** Me alegra que te sigan gustando ^^_

_**Moon-9215:** Ya lo he dicho algo más arriba, esto aún no ha terminado xD Y menos cuando Herb va a la misma clase que Laura y Aelita. Algo ocurrirá, pronto..._

_**Marilyn 38:** Pues Nicolas... básicamente que era un personaje menor. Demasiado menor, incluso siendo uno de los guardaespaldas de Sissi. Era "el tonto" y como tampoco le veía con la suficiente inteligencia para ir a la Universidad, no conté con incluirle xD_

_**Alejito480: **Sí, yo mismo envidio el estilo de vida de mis personajes xD Al final voy a personificarme yo mismo en el fic (?) Y Jeremy... es que no le veo violento xD Salvo en esas situaciones de vida o muerte, no le veo capaz de agredir a nadie. Y estaré encantado de leer ese lemmon ;)_

_Esto ha sido todo. El miércoles, capítulo de esto, que ya lo he terminado (lo único que he podido adelantar). Lemmon rules!_


	10. Noche de hombres y mañana de preocupacio

**Capítulo 10: Noche de hombres y mañana de preocupaciones**

Poco se imaginaba Ulrich lo que iba a pasar en su casa durante las siguientes horas del día. Sólo sabía que Yumi había quedado para tomar un café con Sam esa tarde y que Hiroki se quedaría a dormir. Él por su parte había quedado con Odd. Iban a ir a tomar algo. Y estaba hecho a la idea de que en algún momento habría sexo.

—¡Ulrich!

Odd llegaba por el otro lado de la calle. Habían decidido quedar en el mismo bar donde hicieron la cena por el aniversario del acuerdo para tomar algo. Si a alguien le daba por asomarse, podría unirse también a la fiesta.

Entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Nuevamente, fue la rubia Brynja quien les atendió, aunque por la forma que tenía que sacar pecho, más bien parecía que eran las tetas de la chica las que les tomaron nota.

—¿Se dará cuenta de lo descarado que resulta? —se preguntó Ulrich en voz alta cuando la chica se alejaba.

—Creo que sí —respondió Odd—. Pero se va a quedar con las ganas —rió.

Brindaron cuando les sirvieron un par de jarras de cerveza bien grandes. Ulrich no solía beber, pero un día era un día.

—Bueno... ¿y qué tal la experiencia swinger? —dijo Ulrich.

—Estuvo muy bien... pero no les vi predispuestos a unirse a un grupo liberal de sexo. Se me hacen raros sus principios morales...

—Y si les contamos lo que hacemos, a ellos les pareceremos raros nosotros.

—_Touché_. Pero bueno... me da un poco de pena por vosotros, la verdad.

—¿Pena? ¿Por qué pena?

—Porque no vais a poder disfrutar de ellos —respondió Odd, y no pudo evitar reírse. Alguno se giró para mirarles, pero Ulrich tuvo que reírse también—. En serio te lo digo... —bajó la voz—. Maïtena... es puro placer en la cama. Está muy apretada... No se si me sigues.

—Me hago a la idea.

—Pues eso. Una maravilla. ¿Queréis que hable con ellos y les diga que Yumi y tú también sois swingers? Nunca habéis probado, ¿verdad?

—No. Y gracias, pero de momento no nos interesa.

—Pues yo me muero por repetir. Y de pillar a Bastien ya de paso. Pero para hacerle mío, que conste. Vaya culito tenía...

Bebieron nuevamente. Pensaron en pedir algo de picar en la siguiente ronda para sustituir a la cena.

—¿Y qué tal a todo por la Universidad? ¿Alguna novedad?

—La verdad es que no. Aunque podrías pasarte con más frecuencia a vernos por allí.

—Es que me da pereza —dijo Odd sacando la lengua—. Aunque esa fiesta que se va a organizar no me la pierdo por nada del mundo.

—No esperaba menos. ¿Y qué tal te va lo tuyo?

—Pues es la mejor opción que he podido elegir. Me entretiene, y se me da bien. Aunque de vez en cuando echo de menos las clases con la Herzt. Para dormir en el aula.

Ambos amigos volvieron a reír a carcajadas. Debían salir más a menudo, pensándolo bien. No es que se hubieran distanciado con la Universidad, pero en Kadic, viviendo juntos, era diferente a la situación actual. Tenían libertad para ir donde quisieran pero no la sabían aprovechar bien.

Pidieron otra ronda, acompañada de sendos bocadillos de bacon. Odd terminó el suyo antes de que Ulrich se hubiera comido la mitad del suyo.

—Casi había olvidado esa forma de comer con ansias —comentó Ulrich—. Y sigues sin engordar.

—Soy la envidia de toda mujer. Por raro que suene.

Tuvieron que reír otra vez. Hacía mucho que no reían juntos. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquellos días de lucha contra XANA. Y eso que al principio ni siquiera se llevaban del todo bien. Y ahora en cambio, la definición de mejores amigos se podía aplicar a ellos.

—Por cierto, me ha sorprendido que dijéramos de quedar en tu casa —dijo Ulrich—. ¿Es que hoy no están tus hermanas?

—No. Marie y Adèle también tenían plan. Con sus novios. Así que tengo la casa para mi. Y con la garantía de que no habrá interrupciones.

—¿Por si nos pillan? —bromeó Ulrich—. ¿No les gustaría tener un hermanito gay?

—Louise es lesbiana, de hecho. Así que tampoco se escandalizarían si me ven con un hombre.

—¿Pero buscas alguna pareja o relación?

—Lo que va surgiendo. Odd "Casanova" Della Robbia está en el mercado disponible a quien interese.

—¿Pero interesas? —rió Ulrich.

—Eso pregúntaselo a Brynja, que el otro día casi me arrastra al almacén del bar. Pero no voy a hacer nada con ella. De momento. Aunque insista.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien esa noche.

Un rato largo más tarde (después de otra cerveza, y ya hubo oscurecido), fueron al coche de Odd y este condujo hasta su casa. Entraron. Pocas veces había estado Ulrich allí.

—Perdona el desastre, pero es que Adèle es peor que yo para el orden... —comentó Odd, y apartó con el pie un sujetador y un tanga rojos que había en el suelo.

Sin embargo, Ulrich, que había convivido con Odd como compañero de cuarto durante unos años, aquello no estaba tan desordenado. Aunque prefirió no comentarlo en voz alta para no mosquear a su amigo. Dudaba que se lo fuera a tomar a mal, pero ¿para qué estropear la noche?

Fueron a la cocina y Odd sacó dos latas de cerveza. Le pasó una a Ulrich.

—¿Pretendes emborracharme? —bromeó Ulrich.

—No. Salvo que me haga falta —Odd también bromeaba.

—Tranquilo, que no. Soy consciente de lo que va a ocurrir.

—¿Y no tienes ningún problema con ello?

—¿Después de tres años casi, sufriendo tu acoso por las mañanas? Casi lo echo de menos —reconoció Ulrich.

Y no mentía. Se había convertido en algo más o menos habitual, y aunque el sexo con hombres nunca ganaría a la misma actividad con mujeres, de vez en cuando le apetecía, por variar. Y no era lo mismo compartiendo dormitorio con un compañero de habitación que con una novia.

Terminadas las cervezas caminaron al dormitorio.

—¿Y tenías alguna idea en mente, Ulrich? —preguntó Odd.

—No, pero... se me ocurre que puedo hacerte un masaje de los míos... —sugirió el alemán.

Odd aceptó. Claro que iba a aceptar. Pero le pidió un pequeño cambio. Primero quería el masaje de frente, bocarriba, y luego, tumbarse bocabajo. Ulrich no tenía problema con ello, aunque por lo general los masajes los daba al revés. Comprendía la idea del rubio. Y le daría lo que buscaba.

Por el carácter erótico del masaje, pusieron solo una luz tenue para darlo. Les permitía verse, pero no había exceso de iluminación. Cerraron la puerta (por si las hermanas de Odd aparecían de pronto y para mantener el calor de la habitación), y pusieron un poco de música de relajación. Se desnudaron. Odd se tumbó bocarriba en la cama. Ulrich se puso a su lado, y empezó a masajear, con mucho cuidado, el torso de su amigo. Era una zona en la que no convenía apretar mucho para no hacerle daño.

Odd intentó relajarse, aunque el contacto de las manos de Ulrich contra su cuerpo le encantaba. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo. Ulrich movía sus manos libremente. En la zona de los hombros presionaba con algo más de fuerza, mientras que en la tripa apenas pasaba de una ligera caricia. No se le pasó por alto que el miembro de Odd ya se encontraba en estado de semi-erección. Pero le iba a dejar con las ganas un poco más.

Sin embargo, el rubio no tenía la misma idea en mente. Le apetecía jugar un poco. Alargó la mano, y la llevó hacia el bóxer de Ulrich, pasándola por debajo de la tela y rodeando el pene de su amigo. Empezó a estimularlo. Al alemán esto le pilló por sorpresa, pero no se detuvo en lo que hacía. Continuó hasta que el rubio le tiró del bóxer hacia abajo, quitándoselo.

Se movió en ese momento para evitar que Odd se hiciera con la situación. Se sentó en la cama, entre las piernas de su amigo, y empezó a masajear su miembro. Con mucho cuidado le trabajó los testículos. Despacio, lentamente, permitiendo que el ansia se apoderase de Odd. Una ansiedad placentera. Antes de lo que Odd se esperaba, Ulrich se echó hacia adelante, y empezó a lamer el pene de Odd. Éste sintió un escalofrío. Ulrich sabía jugar, desde luego. Este además volvió a acariciar y masajear el torso del rubio. Este estaba muy excitado. Que Ulrich aún le permitiera ese tipo de actividades… y que fuera tan generoso en la cama… Pensaba que nunca haría lo suficiente con él (y no se refería simplemente en la cama) para agradecérselo.

Sintió que iba a terminar. Avisó a su amigo para que se detuviera. El alemán, obedeció. Se detuvo, y se sentó sobre Odd… para empezar a frotar su erección contra la de él. Esta última provocación hizo que el rubio terminase eyaculando. Sus fluidos resbalaron por su tripa.

—He dicho… que no quería terminar…

—Mentiroso, acabas de hacerlo —bromeó Ulrich—. Y apuesto a que te ha dado gustito.

—Mucho. Bueno, si dejas que me limpie, podremos seguir…

Pero el alemán volvió a adelantarse a él. Fue quien le limpió. No era tan raro, en algún masaje que había hecho, se le había ido un poco la mano con los aceites. Tras hacerlo, Odd se acomodó en la cama, bocabajo, esperando a que Ulrich hiciera lo que tan bien se le daba. Bueno, las dos cosas que tan bien se le daban. Prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

Ulrich empezó masajeando sus nalgas. Las separó, y hundió su pene despacio dentro de su amigo. Odd dejó escapar un sonido que el alemán no pudo tomar como un gruñido de dolor. Le gustaba. Manteniéndose en su posición, Ulrich empezó a masajear la espalda de Odd, lentamente, y empleando más presión que en su torso. Lentamente, empezó a mover las caderas también. El rubio era sometido a un placer doble, por el masaje y las lentas acometidas de Ulrich. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Adoraba esa posición. El alemán aumentó el ritmo poco a poco. Empezaba a sentir su orgasmo muy próximo. Suponía que a Odd no le importaría si terminaba sin más, pero no era su estilo no avisar. Odd le animó a que continuara hasta que le aguantara el cuerpo, y unos minutos después, Ulrich alcanzó un feliz orgasmo. Era tan de noche que se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Odd, giró hasta tumbarse en el colchón, y se durmieron.

Por la mañana, ambos se encontraban de muy buen humor. Tomaron un café (acompañado de un plato de magdalenas, del cual Odd se comió la mitad). Incluso tuvieron tiempo de ver un rato la televisión antes de ir a la Universidad (Odd se ofreció a llevarle, y de paso, ver a sus amigos). Para los dos, aquello había sido como volver a su época en Kadic.

Odd aparcó cerca del campus universitario, y caminaron hacia su grupo de amigos, que alzaron las manos para saludar a Odd. Pero, mientras se reunían, Ulrich echó en falta a alguien. Alguien que le envió un mensaje en ese momento. «Ulrich, no me encuentro muy bien. Me quedo en casa. Luego te veo. Un beso. Y»

_Qué cosa más rara… _pensó Ulrich. Ya no se lo podía quitar además de la cabeza. Excusó a Yumi ante sus amigos ("¡Para un día que vengo!", protestó Odd), y antes de empezar las clases, decidió ir a hablar con una de las profesoras de su novia para que supieran que no iba a ir ese día.

Sin embargo, algo en su cabeza le decía que había algo que no iba bien. Apenas estuvo concentrado en la primera hora de clase, así que opto´ por lo más inteligente, y lo que debía haber hecho desde un principio: ir a casa a cuidar de su chica.

Fue muy rápido el trayecto en el metro antes de llegar a casa. Subió las escaleras trotando ("Buenos días, señora Depardieu", "Buenos días, Ulrich") y entró a su casa. Había silencio. Demasiado silencio. Caminó hacia el comedor. Yumi estaba acurrucada en el salón, tapada con una manta. Se acercó a ellas. Ojeras y… ¿ojos húmedos? Había llorado.

—¡Yumi!

Ella parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia hasta que Ulrich gritó su nombre. Le miró, y parecía asustada.

—¿Qué… qué ha ocurrido?

La chica negó con la cabeza. Él intentó levantarla para poder hablar con ella. Lo medio consiguió, pues ella continuaba mirando hacia la nada.

—Yumi… escúchame… no se lo que ha pasado… así que me lo tienes que contar…

—Ha pasado algo… muy malo…

—¿Tiene que ver con tu hermanito? ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

—Le he llevado a clase y luego he venido…

—¡Yumi, por diox! ¡Cuéntamelo!

Yumi le miró y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Ulrich estaba realmente preocupado. ¿Habrían sufrido algún tipo de agresión?

—Pues anoche… hice algo horrible… algo que nunca debí haber hecho… —miró a Ulrich—. Me... me acosté con Hiroki.

Un minuto de reloj fue lo que Ulrich tardó en asimilar las palabras que había escuchado. No… no podía ser eso verdad. Pero… por otro lado, hacía meses que no veía a Yumi tan afectada por algo…

—Cuando llegamos a casa, después de la cena… fue a darme una ducha. Hiroki… me espió y empezó a tocarse… le pillé y… no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza… me dijo que había estado tentado muchas veces… y por algo que no termino de entender le propuse que nos acostáramos…

Yumi empezó a rascarse. Sentía una especie de sarpullido por su cuerpo. Se sentía sucia.

—Esta mañana ni siquiera nos atrevimos a mirarnos… le acerqué a clase pero yo no me encuentro en condiciones…

Buscó la mirada de Ulrich. Esperaba ver asco en sus ojos. Desprecio. Incluso alguna reacción violenta. Pero al contrario que todo eso, se encontró preocupación.

—¿En qué pensabas antes de acostarte con él?

—No lo sé… nunca habíamos tenido sexo en la misma habitación, ni siquiera, sólo cuando quedamos todo el grupo…

Ulrich asintió lentamente.

—Y es mi hermano… Le quiero muchísimo, pero esto no va a ser igual que antes después de lo de anoche…

—¿Y te gustó?

Ulrich lo preguntó de una forma que sonaba peor de lo que hubiera querido, pero necesitaba saberlo para poder ayudar a Yumi. La chica aguardó unos momentos y luego, asintió lentamente. El chico la rodeó con un brazo y con mucha delicadeza tiró de ella hacia atrás, hasta que se apoyaron en el respaldo del sillón.

—Bueno… no creo que haya sido para tanto… —Yumi miró a Ulrich, incrédula—. Es decir… después de tantos años… incluso nuestros amigos habían pensado alguna vez que ocurriría…

Yumi no sabía por dónde llevar la conversación. Tenía que liberarse, y tenía que saber la opinión sincera de Ulrich.

—Pues tenían razón, ¿no? Aunque al final… me imagino que él estará como yo… me siento como si fuera un monstruo… sexo con mi propio… Entenderé que te enfades…

De una forma muy rara, pensó ella, Ulrich le demostró su enfado: le dio un beso en los labios.

—No voy a enfadarme. Ni siquiera creo que me hayas engañado, pues tu hermano está dentro del acuerdo. No tienes que sentirte mal por ello.

—¿Cómo no voy a sentirme mal?

—Esta tarde voy a ir a por Hiroki. Lo podéis hablar entre vosotros, o puedo estar yo presente si lo prefieres —Ulrich alargó la mano, cogió un pañuelo, y le secó los ojos a Yumi—. Seguís siendo hermanos, ¿no? Siempre debéis tener eso.

Una vez más, Yumi pensó que Ulrich era demasiado para ella (aunque desconocía que ese pensamiento también se aplicaba a la inversa).

—¿Por qué, Ulrich? ¿Por qué no te enfadas y me tratas así?

—Por lo mismo que te digo siempre: porque te quiero. Y si he aceptado que tengamos sexo con nuestro grupo de amigos… lo que pasó anoche puedo considerarlo igual.

Pasó un rato muy largo de silencio. Yumi terminó tumbada sobre Ulrich, estaban abrazados.

—¿Crees que Hiroki puede aceptar que sigamos como hasta anoche?

—Confío en que sí. Ha madurado bastante. Pero… ¿se lo vais a contar a los demás?

Yumi se incorporó.

—¿Estás loco?

—No… simplemente pensaba… Hiroki y Johnny están juntos… si tú me lo has contado… es seguro que él se lo haya contado a su novio. Y quizá los demás lo terminen sabiendo, aunque seamos discretos.

Joder, Yumi no había pensado en eso. Más bien no había pensado en nada coherente desde el momento en que pilló a su hermano espiándola. Ulrich tenía razón.

—Mira, esta mañana, Aelita, Jeremy, Sissi y Javier nos han dicho de quedar el domingo en La Ermita. No se qué nos quieren contar, pero… si hoy lo arreglas con Hiroki, podríamos aprovechar la ocasión.

Yumi le pidió pensárselo. Primero debía arreglar la situación con el pequeño. Volvió a sentirse mal consigo misma por no haber hablado con él. Debía hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

><p><em>Y el domingo, más, por supuesto xD<em>

_Está siendo algo dificil la escritura estos días... con el curso por las tardes, al llegar a casa, apenas me dan ganas de escribir salvo que tenga las ideas claras xD Y menos mal que para el capítulo 11 las tengo. Y para el 12, me pondré las pilas, pues... ¡Halloweeen! Aunque antes, veremos lo que ocurre con Yumi e Hiroki._

_**zuole**: Creo que Herb no cae bien a nadie, o a casi nadie xD Al 1% de los fans :P Y sí, el capítulo fue raro, pero espero que te gustara :)_

_**Alejito480**: ¡Sí, por fin! xD Me alegra saber que te costó creerlo xD ¿Sucio? Es posible, pero era un "deseo reprimido" del pequeño. Y yo tampoco soy partidario del incesto, pero debía dar a Hiroki un "motivo" para hacer lo que hizo._

_**Firionel**: Pues más o menos desde que empecé a planear meter a dos chicos más en el acuerdo lo planeaba (que durante meses sólo fue Carlos). Sam, sí, sé que era lo que pareció. Y veremos qué tal se desenvuelve enamorando hombres. Tampoco me puedes conocer mucho más con los datos que doy xD Y puedo compartir lo que dices, siempre que, efectivamente, estemos hablando de una relación de tipo amorosa, y no de "vicio" como lo llama la sociedad. Está bien saber que ha sido un capítulo natural (temía que hubiera quedado algo forzado), y sí, básicamente a Yumi se le fue la cabeza en ese momento xD Ya veremos las reacciones en el próximo capítulo. Y no pasa nada por las reviews largas, sin las que más gustan leer con el café de la mañana._

_**carlosjim04**: Sí, tenía que pasar y pasó xD Más tarde de lo que a muchos gustaría, pero bueno. Lo de sentirse sucio... eso depende. En este caso, cuando haces algo en contra de tus principios..._

_**Usuario865**: Pocos se lo esperaban, no te preocupes xD Y si no te ha disgustado, me doy por satisfecho ;)_

_**lalo101097**: Al leer lo de "Deberían encarcelarte por esto" pensaba que lo decías por haber escrito un incesto... y no por hacer lo que hago siempre, que es dejaros con ganas de más xDDDDD Y vale. Dije que no lo pondría. Pero claro... un capítulo como este debía ponerlo de forma inesperada, no con la gente aguardándolo xD Sam sí, tiene su corazón, y quedó patente en el fic anterior. Merece un novio. Y ya he pensado trama y candidato ideal ;) (con algunos de por medio). La reacción del grupo, el domingo ;)_

_**Moon-9215**: Espero que la continuación no te haya decepcionado ^^ El domingo, resolución final del asunto._

_**Marilyn 38**: No, yo soy de los que no cambian xD Puedo ir a peor en todo caso :P Y tu idea... No he visto Saw, pero sé de lo que van (el cine de terror no es lo mio)... Y se me ocurre una forma de aprovechar esa idea... pero no quiero dar detalles. A ver si mi mente trabaja tranquila ;)_

_Esto ha sido todo por hoy, hasta el domingo. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Yo ya lo se! :P Lemmon rules!_


	11. Dos debates de grupo

**Capítulo 11: Dos debates de grupo**

«Carlos, hay obras cerca de La Ermita hoy. ¿Podemos reunirnos en tu piso? Hay demasiado ruido. Aelita.»  
>—¡Eva! ¿Te importa si se reúnen aquí mis amigos hoy?<br>«Sin problema, pero traed sillas. Y si queréis tratar temas escabrosos, sólo tendremos un par de horas, cuando mi compañera se vaya. Carlos»

Esa mensajería se había dado por la mañana y ahora Carlos estaba a la espera de que llegaran sus amigos. En la tele ponían _Elementary_ y en la ducha se hallaba su compañera de piso. Iba a salir con _no-se-quién_ le había dicho. Mejor. Tenía la impresión de que algo malo pasaba. En el grupo se había dicho que "tenemos que hablar de algo", no "tenemos que tener sexo". Recordó la pesadilla de tres años antes con los videos que Sam grababa y sintió un escalofrío.

Se abrió la puerta del baño. Tras él pasó Eva, escondiendo su cuerpo con una toalla. "Por favor, que se le caiga…", pensó.

—¡Oye, Carlos!

Le había llamado. Se levantó, y se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la puerta de Eva.

—Dime…

—¿Vais a estar mucho rato esta noche? Mañana hay clase, y aunque no tengo examen, tengo el vicio de dormir por la noche…

—No, tranquila. Creo que quieren organizar algo de la fiesta post-Halloween —respondió, recordando lo que habían hablado por el grupo los días de antes.

—Oh, bien entonces. Yo he quedado con una amiga, que quiere mirar un vestido para esa fiesta. ¿Cuántos van a venir?

—Quince —recontó mentalmente—. Traerán sillas. Si cuando vuelvas siguen aquí te puedes quedar, y encargamos unas pizzas para cenar —le sugirió.

—Por mi de acuerdo —respondió ella—. Me imagino que vendrá tu novia, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que vendrá.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la chica. Pensando que ya podría asomarse, se puso frente a la puerta para poder hablar cara a cara con su interlocutora...

Pero se equivocó. No estaba vestida. Al contrario, estaba totalmente desnuda, con el cuerpo seco, y perfectamente depilado. Antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, ella habló.

—Pues tendremos que aprovechar antes de que venga.

Y tiró del chico hacia ella. Le besó, y en aquel momento, el cerebro de Carlos parecía no reaccionar. Sólo tenía en mente lo que estaba ocurriendo. La chica parecía haber llevado tiempo esperando aquello. Le desabrochó el pantalón y le acarició el bulto bajo el bóxer.

—Nada mal... a ver lo que me he estado perdiendo.

Se arrodilló y de un tiró le retiró también el calzoncillo. Se llevó su miembro a la boca, y empezó a lamerlo con avidez. Lo hacía rápido, sin detenerse. No había cariño en el acto, era pura lujuria. Carlos no entendía cómo no se caía al suelo del placer.

Eva se detuvo, pero ahí no iba a terminar la cosa. Cuando se puso en pie, Carlos la sujetó por la cintura, y la situó encima de la cómoda de la chica. Empezó a acariciar el sexo de la chica, y alternó esas caricias con el uso de su lengua. La chica empezó a revolverle el pelo mientras este la arrancaba gemidos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Házmelo! —le imploró.

Carlos la atrajo hacia él, y su erecto miembro se deslizó limpiamente en la intimidad de Eva. Empezaron las acometidas. La penetró repetidamente, mientras Eva rodeaba a Carlos con sus piernas. Se sujetó al mueble, y Carlos hizo lo mismo con las caderas de Eva. Estallaron en el orgasmo unos minutos después.

El chico parpadeó varias veces… Eva estaba vestida. No había tenido sexo con ella. Había sido un sueño muy real. Tanto como para sentir remordimientos, y un dolor nada despectivo en la entrepierna. Eva le miraba sonriente.

—Te lo decía por si quieres que se quede a dormir. Como normalmente vas tú a la suya… Podré aguantar que se quede, tú has aguantado mis ligues…

—Eso me recuerda que no nos quedan vasos desechables.

Llamaron al timbre. Carlos fue a abrir mientras Eva terminaba de arreglarse. Eran Odd, William, Laura y Sam quienes habían llegado. Llevaban las sillas que el chico había pedido. Les hizo entrar, y coincidieron en el salón justo cuando la compañera de piso del chico salía de su cuarto. Se realizaron las presentaciones, y ella de fue. "Vaya culo tiene", pensaron William y Sam.

Charlaron hasta que llegaron todos. Yumi, Ulrich e Hiroki fueron los últimos en llegar. El ambiente estaba algo lleno, pues el salón no era precisamente extenso. Aún así ninguno protestó por ello. Además, desde que Sissi y Javier habían llegado, había aumentado un poco la tensión había aumentado un poco. Sissi se levantó.

—Bueno, chicos, tenemos que hablar. El otro día, cuando acerqué a los pequeños a Kadic, hablé con mi padre. Resulta que los padres de Johnny, Milly y Tamiya le han preguntado si saben qué les ocurre.

—... ¿Y qué nos ocurre? —preguntó Milly.

—No lo se. El caso es que os notan raros, y preguntaron a mi padre si él sabía algo. Y también me dijo... que hace tres años empezó a oir rumores sobre nuestro "grupo sexual".

Aquello cayó cual jarro de agua fría sobre el grupo, con jarro incluido.

—Me preguntó si era cierto, si ellos tres estaban dentro de esas actividades... y me dijo que en algún momento vendrán sus padres a hablarlo con nosotros.

Johnny se había puesto blanco. Se había asustado.

—Lo habló con nosotros —habló ahora Aelita—, y tras pensarlo... creo que no sería mala idea que se lo confesáramos.

Otro jarro de agua fría, de porcelana bohemia, empapó al grupo. ¿Estaba loca acaso?

—¡No! —gritó Johnny—. ¡Si lo hacemos nos matarán! ¡Y a mi el primero!

—Dudo que sea para tanto. Al fin y al cabo, hemos cuidado de vosotros, no ha sido nada por obligación y...

—¡No, no lo entiendes!

El chico estaba pálido, nervioso, y parecía a punto de un ataque de ansiedad. Se levantó de la silla e intentó pasear por el salón, pero estaba tan concurrido que le fue imposible.

—Johnny... —William se había preocupado.

—¡Mis padres son las dos personas más conservadoras que existen! Si supierais cómo se pusieron cuando les dije que había empezado a salir con un chico... —una lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha—. Si les digo esto, será lo peor...

Aelita caminó hacia él y le dio un abrazo. Había, por algún motivo, un sitio en el sofá, así que fue hacia allí, y se sentó, abrazando al chico.

—Aún no lo hemos decidido. Quiero ver qué opinan los demás. Y de todas formas... ¿crees que te vamos a dejar sólo cuando se lo digamos?

Johnny no estaba del todo convencido.

—Milly, Tamiya... ¿vuestros padres cómo se lo tomarían? —preguntó Alicia.

—Bueno... se tomaron bien el hecho de que empezáramos a salir —respondió Tamiya—. Además que ya os conocen, y les habéis caído bien.

—No se cómo se lo tomarían... no siempre son comprensivos con todo —dijo Milly.

—Es curioso que de Hiroki no mencionaran nada... —dijo Odd.

—Vivía con Yumi, y sigue viviendo con sus padres —intervino Jeremy—. Creemos que no sospechan de él porque, al verle día a día, si ha habido algún cambio sería mucho más sutil…

—Pero seguimos sin saber qué clase de cambio han percibido en los pequeños… —dijo Laura—. ¿Os habéis comportado de alguna forma distinta?

—¡No! —dijo Tamiya—. Bueno, mis padres me decían que me veían muy contenta…

—¿Cara de orgasmo perpetua? —bromeó Sam, intentando quitar hierro al asunto—. Ya en serio, es ridículo, nos estamos preocupando por algo que ni siquiera sabemos qué es… Si pudiéramos averiguarlo…

—¿Y si llamamos a nuestros padres y hablamos con ellos?

—Si no lo hacéis con frecuencia será otro síntoma más de que algo raro os pasa —dijo Carlos—, así que mejor lo descartamos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sissi.

—Pues yo no —Jeremy alzó un poco la voz—. Tenemos que ser razonables y…

—¡Nuestro acuerdo no tiene nada de razonable! Y va a ser raro para cualquiera que no esté dentro de él —afirmó Odd—. ¿Te has olvidado de la primera reacción de Javier al enterarse? ¿O la de Alicia?

Tenía razón. Los pequeños parecían asustados. Sin embargo, se pusieron de acuerdo en algo.

—Somos 16 —sentenció Sissi mientras Aelita y Jeremy preparaban unos papelitos para votar—. Y como es imposible llegar a la unanimidad… la mitad de los votos más uno serán los que sentencien si confesamos o no. Un "SÍ" para contarlo y un "NO" para buscar alternativas. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

El grupo entero afirmó con la cabeza. Incluso Tamiya, Milly y Johnny lo hicieron. Confiaban lo suficiente en sus "hermanos mayores". Y entre ellos nunca se atreverían a dar el paso. Los papeles de la votación circularon por la sala, así como los bolígrafos. Algunos escribieron su voto en el acto. Tenían claro si se debía (o no) hablar abiertamente con los padres de las criaturas. Otros tardaron un par de minutos en decidirse, y un par de ellos dedicaron hasta cinco minutos en votar. Sissi recontó el número de papeles antes de empezar a abrirlos.

—Pues… es una verdadera sorpresa este resultado… —dijo, y dejó que los papeles cayeran al suelo: en todos estaba escrito la palabra "SÍ".

Johnny, Tamiya y Milly suspiraron aliviados. Creía que eso podría resultar liberador. Los que estaban más cerca de ellos les hicieron un signo de calma, de que todo saldría bien.

—En ese caso hablaremos con ellos cuando llegue el momento. Todos juntos, como el grupo que somos —dijo Jeremy.

—Y tendremos que mediar en caso de que haya algún problema —añadió William—. Que no se lo tomen bien es lo más probable, pero si no se lo contamos y se enterasen de otra forma, podríamos tener problemas.

—Parece que lo de los problemas es algo unido al espíritu de este grupo —dijo Carlos, a lo que siguió una risa de alivio en todos los presentes.

—Por cierto, Yumi, estás muy callada —comentó Sam, buscando a la japonesa.

Ella se puso en pie, y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. Hiroki se levantó también, mientras que Ulrich simplemente les observaba.

—El otro día… Hiroki y yo nos acostamos.

Ya no era un jarro de agua fría. Era como si al grupo le hubieran empujado desde las cataratas Victoria sin arnés.

—Yumi, no deberías bromear con cosas así, que nos las vamos a creer… —dijo Sam, con voz temblorosa.

—No es una broma —habló ahora Hiroki—. Cometí un error… una perversión… y nos acostamos.

—¡Estáis locos! —se escandalizó Javier.

—¡Totalmente! —secundó Alicia—. ¿Cómo se os ocurrió?

—Se nos fue la cabeza…

—No hace falta que lo jures.

Yumi había tardado mucho en mentalizarse para aquella situación, pero sus defensas empezaban a derruirse. Sus amigos les miraban de un modo diferente al habitual. Salvo Aelita, Odd, Carlos y Sam, todos parecían pensar en la clase de aberración que habían cometido los dos hermanos unas noches antes.

—Ulrich, tú lo sabías —dijo Laura. No era pregunta, era afirmación.

—Me lo contó a la mañana siguiente, por eso no fue a clase —dijo el chico—. Queríamos saber vuestra opinión.

—¡¿Pero qué opinas tú?! —preguntó Sissi.

—Que entiendo que lo hayan hecho, y lo acepto —respondió él.

—Otro loco —dijo Alicia.

—¿Por qué loco? —preguntó Carlos—. Es decir… ¿en serio vamos a tener ese límite moral entre nosotros?

—Entiendo lo que dices… —afirmó Sam.

Dado que ahora las miradas iban hacia ellos (la de Alicia era de incredulidad), intentaron explicarse.

—Si Hiroki y Yumi se hubieran acostado cuando este no estuviera en el acuerdo estaría mal. Sería un acto terrible.

—Por el contrario, llevan dos años y medio manteniendo relaciones sexuales grupales en el mismo grupo de gente. Es normal la tentación.

—Pero ¡SON HERMANOS! —recalcó Javier.

—Eso no significa nada, puede haber deseo igual. O ponle el nombre que quieras. ¿Habéis hablado? —preguntó Sam, en dirección hacia Yumi y su hermano.

—Sí, lo hablamos al final —respondió ella—. Quedamos en que fue algo que no debía haber ocurrido, pero que ocurrió. Y que se puede quedar ahí.

—Sin que se repita nuevamente —completó Hiroki—. Fue una gran experiencia, pero no vamos a volver a hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Sam—. Es decir, entiendo que no volváis a repetir de forma consciente estando los dos sólos… pero en las quedadas de grupo no sería tan descabellado.

Empezó un debate grupal. Muchos se habían situado al principio en contra de esa práctica, pero algunos ahora dudaban de su postura. Carlos les ignoró y fue a buscar bebidas para todos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar a favor de eso? —le preguntó Alicia, que le había seguido.

—Por el mismo motivo que antes de empezar a salir contigo te consideraba como si fueras mi hermana. Aunque no haya lazo de sangre —respondió él, dejándola sin palabras.

Volvieron los dos cargados con los vasos y grandes botellas de zumo de naranja. Mejor no debatir ese tema con alcohol, o alguien podría decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. El tono de la conversación aumentó muy peligrosamente.

—¡BASTA! —gritó Hiroki.

Todos le miraron. El pequeño parecía realmente enfadado. Se le escuchaba la respiración agitada. Yumi puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermanito.

—Yumi y yo lo hablamos. A los dos nos gustó aunque no debió haber ocurrido. Lo hemos hablado y ya hemos dicho que algo así no volverá a ocurrir. Salvo... como ha dicho Sam... que nos dieran ganas en alguna orgía grupal. Ante todo es mi hermana. La quiero mucho como hermana... y satisfcí el deseo de saber cómo es como mujer. ¿Estuvo mal? Vale. Pero no me arrepiento.

Y mantuvo una mirada desafiante hacia el grupo, como si esperase que alguno de los presentes se postulara en contra. Buscó los ojos que más necesitaba en ese momento: los de Johnny. Este le devolvió la mirada, se puso en pie... y contra todo pronóstico, le aplaudió mientras caminaba hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

El grupo tuvo que tomárselo como momento de reflexión. Ulrich parecía haberlo aceptado por la actitud que había tomado. Y ahora Johnny también. Quizá eran ellos los equivocados. Todo el grupo se levantó y fueron a disculparse ante Yumi e Hiroki.

Ambos estuvieron mucho más animados desde aquel momento. Estaba todo arreglado, incluso aunque alguno de sus amigos dudaran, no notaron malas vibraciones en la sala.

—La semana que viene celebraremos halloween entonces, ¿no? —preguntó Yumi.

—Sí, en la Ermita al final —respondió Aelita.

—Chicos, se hace un poco tarde —interrumpió Carlos—. ¿Voy pidiendo las pizzas?

Aceptaron, y realizó la llamada mientras seguían debatiendo el plan de la semana siguiente.

—Pues prepararé unas películas de mi colección para que disfrutemos la noche —dijo Odd.

—¿Cine de terror? —preguntó Milly.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Pero si ya no necesitáis excusa para meternos mano! —rió la pequeña pelirroja.

Un rato después llegó Eva de nuevo, e iba en compañía del pizzero. Pagaron, y Carlos presentó a su compañera de piso a los que aún no la conocían. Pareció integrarse bien en el grupo, incluso se mantuvo un poco cerca de Alicia aquella noche. Llegó el momento de retirarse cada uno a su hogar.

—Alicia, tú te quedas, ¿no? —preguntó Eva.

—Bueno, no se... tampoco me apetece molestar...

—¡Qué vas a molestar, siendo la novia de Carlos! ¡Por mi no te preocupes!

Carlos volvió de la puerta, ya que había acompañado a los demás hacia la salida.

—Bueno, me quedo. Si a Carlos le apetece.

—¿Cómo no me va a apetecer? —dijo este. Caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso.

Eva había ido al dormitorio, y salió con una de las bolsas de la tarde de tiendas.

—¿Qué has comprado?

—Pues pensando en esto... unos tapones para los oídos —dijo, riendo—. Y un detallito para Alicia.

Y sacó un pijama para la chica.

—Para que te puedas quedar más noches de improviso. Por mi no te preocupes. Yo, como un coleguita más, ¿de acuerdo?

Carlos se asomó a la bolsa, y sacó una ristra de vasos desechables. Los guardó en el armario, y fue para el salón.

—Hasta mañana, parejita —dijo Eva, antes de cerrarse en su dormitorio.

—Qué maja es... y yo que me sentía incómoda por si pasaba algo entre vosotros...

Carlos sonrió, de una forma algo forzada. Había pensado en confesarle a Alicia la fantasía de aquella tarde. Pero teniendo en cuenta que parecían ir congeniando, se dio cuenta de que no le convenía.

* * *

><p><em>Y el próximo domingo, más y mejor. O eso espero, me gusta que mis "capítulos especiales" queden bien.<em>

_Me imagino que alguno se habrá llevado el susto con lo de Carlos y Eva, y eso espero xD Creo que funcionó bien en uno de los one-shots, y espero que en esta ocasión también. La trama de los niños, sí, se resolverá cuando hablen con los padres, y en lo referente al incesto, creo que era la mejor forma de zanjar el tema: ocurrió y punto. No me interesaba redactar un debate a favor-en contra, porque me parece que no soy quien para juzgar esos actos ajenos a mi persona xD Eso es plena conciencia moral de cada uno._

_Por cierto, dos apuntes: originalmente, la fantasía de Carlos y Eva ocurría en el cuarto de baño, pero como ahí transcurrió parte del incesto de HIroki y Yumi decidí cambiarlo, al igual que la reunión iba a ser en La Ermita, pero recordando que Halloween también lo sería, no me apetecía repetir escenario en dos capítulos seguidos._

_**Usuario865**: Pues Hallloween lo verás la semana próxima, y la reacción del grupo, creo que es la que más se acercaba. Otro saludo para ti ;)_

_**Firionel**: Me alegra que te guste el camino que toma la trama, y habrá más de aquí en adelante. Yo también soy hetero, pero lo de Ulrich y Odd... me sale de dentro por los sucesos que narré en el antiguo fic XD Y lo de "por diox" es básicamente porque soy agnóstico y me niego a usar expresiones que se refieran a una deidad concreta. Manías que tengo._

_**carlosjim04**: Spoilearte... podría, pero con tantas tramas no sabría qué parte de la trama podría desvelarte parcialmente xD Aunque sí puedo adelantar que la charla con los padres de los críos será... interesante, aunque quedan unos capítulos antes de que ocurra._

_**lalo101097**: Sí, es muy improbable que cambie ese aspecto propio xD Y cuando uno escribe sobre según qué temáticas, nunca sabe por dónde va a salir la reacción del público. Si falló la primera parte del fic, lo siento. Las "conversaciones banales entre amigos" nunca han sido mi especialidad ^.^! Aunque me alegra saber que con la segunda parte quedó compensada. Espero que esta vez por lo menos no te hayas quedado con el ansia del siguiente capítulo, ya que no he hecho "cliffhanger" :P_

_**Moon-9215**: Me alegra que te gustara el yaoi :)_

_**zuole**: ¡Gracias! Ya veré las escenas de Odd y Ulrich. Es difícil dedicarles todo el tiempo con otros catorce personajes bajo mi mando xD_

_Pues esto ha sido todo. Recordad que esta semana no podré actualizar CL. El domingo, el especial de Halloween, espero que os guste. Lemmon rules!_


	12. La noche de Halloween

**Capítulo 12: La noche de Halloween**

Noche de Halloween. Una de las festividades favoritas del grupo. Siempre tenían algo que hacer esas noches, que más de terror, se volvían eróticas. Y nadie se quejaba de ese plan tan bueno. Les apetecía mucho, tanto o más que las navidades. O las vacaciones en grupo. Amaban cualquier actividad que implicara estar todos juntos.

Cenarían en el _Breaker's_, irían a La Ermita para ver un maratón de películas de terror de la colección de Odd, y luego realizarían una sesión exhaustiva de sexo hasta el amanecer. O se quedaran dormidos, pero la idea que tenían siempre en ese tipo de encuentros era la misma: a disfrutar.

Para alegría del grupo, Brynja y sus tetas no estaban esa noche atendiendo. Disfrutaron la cena más tranquilamente con un camarero que no conocían, pero les cayó simpático. Hiroki y Yumi se habían sentado juntos, pero ninguno del grupo hizo comentarios. A alguno aún no le parecía correcto lo que había ocurrido, pero les daba igual mientras no lo expresaran en voz alta.

—Podríamos haber venido disfrazados —dijo Odd. Desentonaban un poco con el resto de los clientes, la gran mayoría iban con disfraces de la noche de brujas.

—¿Para qué? Si vamos a terminar todos desnudos al final de la noche —bromeó Sam, sin cuidar el tono de su voz. El comentario pasó inadvertido.

—Hacía falta, la verdad. Esta semana no hemos tenido más exámenes porque el espacio-tiempo se rompería —se exasperó Laura.

—Se nota que empiezas a hacer carrera, con ese chiste —señaló Jeremy. Él se había visto obligado a mantenerse despierto con Aelita para que estudiara, aunque no le importaba hacer esos sacrificios por ella.

—Carlos, el teléfono —le señaló Alicia a su novio. Le regañaba cuando lo sacaba mientras se cenaban.

—Perdona... estaba mirando el tiempo. Tormenta para la noche-noche. Muy apropiada —respondió él, y dejó el móvil en su bolsillo.

—Por cierto, yo hablé esta semana con mis padres —dijo Milly, mientras miraba su plato con poca hambre. No era cena lo que le pedía el cuerpo.

—¿Y te dijeron algo? —preguntó Yumi.

—Absolutamente nada. Hablaron con normalidad conmigo... no sé si sospecharán algo.

—Mejor hoy no pensemos en eso —cortó Javier—. Estamos de fiesta hoy. ¡Un brindis!

Levantaron todos las copas y brindaron. Sin alcohol. Eso lo tenían ya en La Ermita para ponerse a tono antes del sexo. La cena fue algo ligera, pero les sentó de maravilla. Cuando salieron a la calle se dieron cuenta de que el teléfono de Carlos tenía razón: llovía, y algún trueno se escuchaba en la lejanía. Aunque estaban cerca, decidieron ir en los coches. Tres coches, en uno de ellos Johnny se subió en las piernas de Sissi para poder entrar los dieciséis que eran.

Pasaron directamente al comedor. Aelita trajo unas toallas para los que se habían mojado un poco, y ya tenía el salón preparado: los sofás apuntando hacia la televisión, en el suelo una mullida alfombra con cojines para comodidad de todos. Además, sábanas y mantas para taparse (por aquello del contacto humano, la calefacción funcionaba perfectamente y había una temperatura idónea).

Odd, que en su coche había llevado su colección de películas, las empezó a ojear.

—Bueno, he hecho una selección... "Amanecer de los muertos", "Saw I y II", "El resplandor"...

Fue preparando la película mientras Ulrich ayudaba a Jeremy a llevar vasos y una botella de whisky para todos. Las sirvieron (Hiroki, Milly, Johnny y Tamiya apenas medio vaso, ya que tampoco les gustaba el sabor) y se fueron acomodando en los sofás.

Apagando la luz, más de uno se llevó un susto con la primera película que pusieron. Había que añadir a la película la tormenta que se había desatado en la calle. Odd sin embargo estaba en su salsa. Estaba metiendo mano tranquilamente a Sissi y a Jeremy cuando terminó la película.

Vaciaron la botella con la siguiente ronda de bebidas antes de una película de "Saw". Suponían que no iban a ver más. Era innegable que a todos les apetecía más ponerse a practicar sexo que una película de miedo, pero podrían tener la película mientras se manoseaban tranquilamente.

Y así fue. Según pasaban los minutos, las caricias por encima de la ropa empezaron a sucederse por debajo. Pero antes de que pudieran empezar con algo más serio, de muchos empezó a apoderarse un repentino sueño...

Odd abrió los ojos lentamente. No se encontraba mal. Estaba.. desconcertado. ¿Qué había pasado? Si un momento antes estaba a punto de acariciarle las tetas a Laura. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que, por algún motivo, estaba desnudo. Se levantó, y pisó madera. Ulrich, Javier, Carlos, Jeremy, Hiroki, Johnny y William también estaban allí. Aún dormidos, y desnudos. Los ocho habían estado juntos el tiempo que llevaran ahí.

"No puede ser... ¿hemos follado y no me acuerdo?", se pregunto Odd. Sus amigos no tardaron en despertarse. Dudaron al igual que el rubio de lo que había pasado.

—¿Y las chicas? —preguntó Hiroki—. ¿Por qué no están?

—Pues esto no me gusta... —dijo Jeremy. Parecía asustado.

—¿Qué crees que ha pasado? —inquirió Ulrich.

—Pues... si estamos aquí... lo mismo nos han asaltado y se las han llevado...

La idea caló en las mentes de todos. Era una posibilidad. Se asustaron con el tronar de la calle. Vale, eso era miedo de verdad.

—Bueno, estamos en el ático, ¿no? —dijo Carlos—. Bajemos a ver qué hay —propuso.

La escalerilla que bajaba del ático apenas se distinguía: a dos escalones era engullida por la oscuridad. Buscaron y encontraron una linterna. "Menos mal", pensó William. Estaba más asustado de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Por el contrario, Hiroki le echó más valor y se ofreció a ir delante. Ulrich optó por ir a su lado, Yumi nunca le perdonaría (estuviera donde estuviera) que dejara al pequeño hacer aquello.

Según pusieron los pies en las escalerillas se empezó a oír un gruñido de lobo. En otras circunstancias no les daría miedo... pero se hallaban en plena oscuridad, desnudos, y su única arma era la linterna. Mejor ir con cuidado. Los demás se apresuraron a juntarse todos. Iban muy pegados unos a otros.

Apenas llegaron al pasillo, se toparon con algo que les desorientó. Aquello no era el pasillo de la primera planta de La Ermita. Era parecido, pero sólo se podía pasar a una habitación. Caminaron despacio y al lado de la escalera, el aullido de lobo sonó con más fuera. Jeremy dio un grito de terror y Ulrich apuntó con la linterna, pero ni rastro del lobo. Sólo el ruido.

—Tíos, esto ya da bastante pánico... ¿y si esperamos a que amanezca? —sugirió Johnny.

—Quizá no estemos vivos para entonc... ¡au!

Javier quiso responder, pero Carlos le dio una patada con el talón. No le apetecía asustarse más ni pensar en esas cosas.

—¡Panda de cobardes!

Odd se cansó. Eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Quitó la linterna a Ulrich y entró en la habitación contigua. Vacía. Por los cuatro costados. Sólo... otra puerta más. A saber dónde conduciría. Cuando estuvieron juntos en la sala, Hiroki señaló algo que la luz de la linterna no había mostrado la primera vez: un bulto tapado con una manta.

—¡Tú! ¡Qué eres!

El valor que Odd había acumulado se esfumó cuando el bulto se puso en pie. Era una persona. O lo había sido en la otra vida. Ataviada con una blusa blanca, tenía las cuencas de los ojos vacías, y el rostro manchado de sangre. Carecía de brazos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, abrió la boca y dio un chillido que hizo que se les erizara el vello. Corrió hacia ellos, y se apartaron por instinto. La figura se metió por la misma puerta por la que ellos habían entrado, y a continuación, la puerta se cerró. Cuando se recuperaron del susto, Johnny intentó abrirla, pero no pudo: estaba cerrada con llave.

—¿Continuamos? —preguntó Jeremy.

—¿Crees que es seguro... después de lo que hemos visto? —preguntó Odd.

—No tenemos otra elección...

Tenía razón. Maldición, ¿cómo podía tener miedo? Si era experto en cine de terror... pero aquello no era una película, estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Caminaron nuevamente todos juntos, con la linterna moviéndose en todas direcciones. Rezaron porque las pilas no se agotaran.

La habitación nueva estaba muy fría. Se pegaron más los unos a los otros. Localizaron otra escalera descendente, en otro pequeño pasillo. En este había una extraña luz que salía directamente de las paredes. Para rematar, al bajar por las escaleras empezaron a escuchar una especie de lamento. Al bajar se toparon con una bifurcación: una escalera más, que bajaba de nuevo, o una sala. Parecía que había algo en el suelo de aquel habitáculo.

Caminaron hacia allí en primer lugar. Y lo que se toparon les dejó por los suelos: Yumi, Milly y Alicia, tendidas en el suelo, con la ropa rota, y cubiertas de...

—¡Sangre! —exclamó Jeremy, que se había acercado corriendo a la pelirroja.

Carlos había ido a por su novia, y Ulrich e Hiroki a por la japonesa, pero antes de llegar a ella, frenaron en seco y dieron un salto hacia atrás. Las tres chicas se pusieron en pie. Tenían los ojos en blanco.

—¡Zombis! —se horrorizó William.

Antes de poder decir nada más, todos salieron corriendo. Tomaron las escaleras hacia abajo, mientras las chicas zombificadas iban a paso lento a por ellos. Llegaron a un cuarto enorme, e iluminado de forma tenue.

—¡Esto es una locura! —dijo Johnny. Estaba pálido del miedo.

—XANA... —dijo Ulrich—. ¡Esto... es cosa de XANA! ¡No es la primera vez que hace zombis!

—¡XANA ESTÁ MUERTA!

—¡PUES EXPLÍCA ESTO!

Antes de que pudiera explicarlo, alguien les tocó el hombro. Más de sus amigas estaban zombificadas: Sam, Aelita, Sissi y Laura. Además, las otras tres habían bajado e iban directamente a por ellos.

—¡SOCORRO! —gritaron todos, y cerraron los ojos. Estaban perdidos.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron unos aplausos. Abrieron los ojos. Las chicas... se estaban riendo a carcajadas. Pero qué... La figura que se habían topado un par de plantas más arriba bajó también, apoyándose en la pared para no caer de la risa. Mirándola bien... era Tamiya. Todas las chicas les miraban, riéndose.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Feliz Día de Halloween, chicos —dijo Sam—. Espero que no os halláis asustado mucho con nuestra casa del terror.

—¿Casa del terror? —suspiró Odd. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que le faltaba el aliento.

—¡Pues claro que sí! No podíamos dejar escapar la ocasión —afirmó Sissi.

—¡Estáis mal de la cabeza!

—¡Culpa tuya! —le reprochó Yumi—. Y de los otros.

—Por esos comentarios que hacías de que "las películas de terror no están hechas para las chicas" —añadió Milly.

—Y los demás os reísteis cuando lo dijo, así que nos la teníais que pagar también —terció Aelita.

Los chicos parecían más tranquilos, aunque el susto que se habían llevado por la broma había sido importante. Bueno, todos... salvo Jeremy.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Carlos.

—Jeremy también sufrió esos comentarios —dijo Alicia—. Y ha sido muy amable al ayudarnos a prepararlo.

Decidieron dar unas mantas a los chicos. La única parte mala de su idea era que se habían quedado un poco fríos. Mientras, las chicas se adecentaban un poco. La sangre falsa se la limpiaron lamiéndose unas a otras: era comestible, y así provocaría a los chicos.

—Vale —Tamiya fue la elegida para explicar el plan—. Nos reunimos el lunes con Jeremy. Queríamos gastaros una broma. Él iría infiltrado para no levantar sospechas. Se le ocurrió cómo usar unos paneles para modificar la Ermita y engañaros, y además... bueno.

—Me informé sobre cómo se puede hacer cloroformo casero, que fue lo que usaron para dormiros —dijo él chico—. Me aseguré de que no os daría problemas. Yo mismo lo probé varias veces antes de esta noche.

—Gracias. Bueno, teníais una hora de sueño. Os trasladamos y Jeremy os fue desnudando mientras nosotras nos preparábamos los disfraces.

Los chicos ya estaban más tranquilo. Incluso se lo tomaban a broma. Pero Odd estalló.

—¡Panda de locas! ¡Cómo se os ocurre! ¡Casi nos da un ataque! ¡Habéis jugado con nosotros!

—Odd, cálmate... —dijo Hiroki.

—¡No! Vamos a ver... ¡cloroformo! ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Y tu les ayudas! —señaló a Jeremy.

Intentó ir a por él, pero fue detenido por Ulrich.

—¡Suéltame!

—No —respondió él—. Cuando te calmes.

—Sólo queríamos gastaros una pequeña broma, Odd, tampoco es para que te pongas así —dijo Yumi.

—¡Os habéis pasado de la raya!

—Basta —dijo William—. Pide perdón.

—¡Eso, chicas, pedid perdón! —dijo Odd.

—Hablo de ti. Que te disculpes ante ellas.

—Y de paso, reconoce que nos han ganado. La broma ha estado bien preparada y hemos caído —añadió Carlos.

—Odd está tocado en su orgullo —dijo Aelita—. Le hemos ganado en su campo. Sam ya nos dijo que podía ocurrir.

Odd se zafó de los brazos de Ulrich.

—Lo siento. Tenéis razón. Me pasé un poco con las bromas y... tenía esto bien merecido —a todos les sorprendió las palabras del chico—. Eso sí... antes o después tendré que vengarme.

—Aceptamos con gusto —dijo Tamiya.

El ambiente volvía a estar relajado. Subieron las escaleras, y restablecieron la luz. Fueron al salón. Ya verían tranquilamente la casa por la mañana. Ahora les apetecía otra cosa. Sacaron otra botella de whisky. Todos se hallaban desnudos ya y tenían muchas ganas de empezar. Volvieron los roces, el meterse un poco de mano para volver a caldear la situación.

Jeremy fue el primero en moverse más en serio. Atrapó a Sam por la espalda y empezó a masajear sus pechos y a besar su cuello. Su miembro semierecto se apoyó en el culo de la chica. Ella sonrió. Yumi buscó a Odd, y se le topó acompañado de Johnny. Lejos de dejarles a su aire, se unió a ellos. Se besaban unos entre los tres. Johnny y Yumi bajaron por el cuerpo de Odd, y empezaron a compartir su miembro, lamiéndolo alternativamente.

Javier fue a por Tamiya. La tumbó en el suelo y empezó a devorar su sexo. También se lamió un par de dedos, que empleó para dilatar a la joven. Ella revolvía su pelo, animándole a que no se detuviera. Ulrich, Sissi y Laura se juntaron, y empezaron un 69 a tres bandas: Ulrich se ocupaba del sexo de Laura, ella de la intimidad de Sissi, y esta engullía la erección del alemán.

William estaba entre las piernas de Aelita, penetrándola repetidas veces. Ella se había tumbado en el suelo, y disfrutaba de la situación. Milly había dominado a Carlos, apoyada sobre su pecho y rebotando sobre su pene en erección. El chico se limitaba a acariciarle las caderas. Hiroki había ido un poco más allá, y tenía a Alicia contra la pared, deslizando su erecto miembro en su sexo. Ella gemía de las maravillas que el chico le hacía sentir.

Jeremy hacía de las suyas con Sam, penetrándola y masturbándola al tiempo. Sintió que iba a culminar, y lo logró al tiempo que Sam alcanzaba el orgasmo. Yumi era penetrada a la vez por Odd y Johnny. Una gran sensación de placer, calidez y más placer se adueñaba de ella con cada doble cometida. Los chicos se corrieron dentro de ella, lo que detonó su propio clímax. Javier había logrado que Tamiya culminase con el sexo oral, y hora penetraba con cuidado su culo, aunque firmemente. Estaba ligeramente apretado, eso le encantaba. Cuando se corrió no cesó de inmediato sus acometidas. Sissi y Laura frotaban sus sexos, mientras la rubia lamía el pene de Ulrich. El culminó unos momentos antes que las chicas. William y Aelita alcanzaron un orgasmo simultáneo, al igual que Carlos y Milly. Hiroki terminó antes que Alicia, pero no se detuvo hasta que ella se llevó su "premio".

Jadearon todos. El primer asalto había sido realmente intenso. Pero aún iban a practicar más sexo. Carlos localizó una pelambrera pelirrosa. Acudió a ella y empezó a besarse con Aelita. Iba a darle un poco de caña... o esa intención tenía cuando Sam se aproximó a ellos. Ambos siguieron besándose y manoseándose mientras Sam les practicaba sexo oral alternativamente. Hiroki buscó a William, que estaba cerca de él. Empezaron a forcejear para dominar al otro. William sonrió. Hiroki lo entendió cuando Ulrich tiró de él hacia atrás. Empezó a frotar su erección contra el miembro del pequeño mientras William lamía la erección de este. Yumi quería un poco de compañía femenina. Tamiya y Alicia estaban muy juntas. Gran tentación. Se acercó, levantó a Tamiya para que estuviera más cerca de Alicia, y se puso a cuatro patas sobre ambas chicas. Se apoyó sobre ellas y empezó a lamer sus pechos. Sus manos se dirigieron a los sexos de las chicas.

Odd estaba sobre Sissi, empleando sus tetas para masturbarse. Ella sacaba la lengua, alcanzando el miembro del chico, lamiéndole la "cabeza". Él se estaba excitando con la mirada que la chica le dirigía. Milly disfrutaba de Johnny, quien la besaba el cuello mientras frotaba su erección contra el sexo de la pelirroja. Jeremy devoraba el sexo de Laura, lentamente, aplicándose al máximo, y ella felaba a Javier.

Carlos tenía ahora a Sam rebotando sobre su erección. Aelita estaba sobre Carlos, este lamía su sexo, mientras la pelirrosa se besaba con Sam. Adoraba esos labios, casi tanto como los de Jeremy. En esa posición se sucedieron sus orgasmos. Hiroki estaba bocarriba, con el pene de William en la boca, y penetrado y masturbado por Ulrich. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan sometido por dos chicos, y le encantaba. Eyaculó un momento antes que sus amigos. Yumi hacía la tijera con Tamiya, y a su lado, Alicia disfrutaba de una rauda masturbación. Fue cuestión de minutos que culminaran. Odd y Sissi practicaban sexo. Él la penetraba, y se movían ambos a la vez, aumentando las sensaciones placenteras del momento. Terminaron al mismo tiempo que Johnny y Milly, que se movían bien sincronizados. Laura había terminado ya, y devoraba a la vez los miembros de Javier y Jeremy, hasta que se corrieron.

—Creo que esto es más divertido que disfrazarnos o gastar bromas pesadas —comentó Yumi, que se hallaba tumbada bocarriba.

—Desde luego, yo no lo cambio por nada —afirmó William.

Todos asintieron a aquello mientras se recuperaban de la segunda ronda. Ulrich tuvo una idea, para tener otra ración de sexo, más relajado que las anteriores. Además, podrían demostrar que no se hallaban enfadados con ellas.

Las chicas se tumbaron y los chicos se pusieron encima de ellas para darles un masaje. Hiroki encima de Aelita, con su pene reposando sobre sus glúteos. Jeremy se ocupaba de Tamiya, y su miembro también estaba apoyado en el culo de la joven. Ulrich hacía su masaje a Alicia, y había introducido su erección en la chica, cuya sensación de placer se duplicaba. Johnny también se había animado a dar un masaje con penetración a Laura. Odd sometía al placer de sus manos a Milly, sin introducirle su pene. William sí lo había hecho mientras daba el masaje a Sissi. Javier decidió que Sam no fuera penetrada, mientras Carlos sí tenía su erección dentro de Yumi.

En cierto momento las chicas se dieron la vuelta. Recibieron en sus sexos los miembros de sus amigos. Algunos, como Jeremy, apenas movieron sus caderas mientras sus manos recorrían los cuerpos de aquellas chicas. Otros como Odd las penetraron con algo más de ritmo, aunque seguía siendo lento, para estirar la experiencia. Era algo maravilloso, que terminó en orgasmos a diferentes tiempos.

—Has tenido una idea maravillosa —dijo Aelita.

—Lo se —presumió él.

Decidida a devolverle el favor, la pelirrosa gateó hacia él y se llevó su erección directa a la boca. Acarició con el pulgar y el índice los testículos del chico. Los trató con cuidado, acarició su períneo. A su alrededor sus amigos empezaron a moverse también. Hiroki y Yumi estaban demasiado cerca, de forma que no lo pensaron mucho. El pequeño empezó a lamerle las tetas. Muchos que estaban a punto de juntarse para el sexo se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. Y entonces lo vieron: ahí no veían dos hermanos, sino dos amantes. Continuaron con sus actividades. Carlos fue apresado por los brazos de Odd. Se besaron y empezaron a frotar sus miembros entre sí.

Laura reclamó a Alicia y Jeremy. Tenía intención de jugar con el chico, pero Jeremy no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Lamió sus pechos y se encargó de ellas, tratando sus cuerpos como si de dos diosas se trataran. Javier y Milly jugaban con sus cuerpos. Caricias, mordisqueos... Ella le masturbaba lentamente, él le daba un ligero bocado en el pezón. Johnny y William habían ido a por Sissi. Esta se hallaba entre ambos chicos, que habían empezado a penetrarla, uno por delante y el otro por detrás. Sam tenía mucha hambre de hembra, y aprovechó para desahogarse con Sissi. Ella encantada. La forma de practicar sexo con Sam era única.

Aelita estaba sentada sobre Ulrich, abrazada a él mientras movía sus caderas, obteniendo placer y dándoselo al chico. Hiroki penetraba lentamente a su hermana. Tenía la cabeza reposando entre las tetas de su hermana. Odd había dominado a Carlos. Le tenía sentado sobre él, de espaldas, masturbándole a la vez que le embestía. Laura y alicia estaban una encima de la otra, y Jeremy se alternaba para penetrarlas. Ambas se comían los labios al tiempo. Javier se entretenía con un pezón de Milly en la boca mientras deslizaba su pene dentro de ella. Tamita estaba siendo penetrada por William, y este devoraba el miembro a Johnny. Sam había sometido a Sissi al placer de una tijera estupenda para ambas.

Aquel asalto fue suficiente para muchos de ellos, que decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir. Pillaron las mantas y las sábanas y se echaron a dormir.

Poco tiempo después (quizá unas horas, o unos minutos) Sam abrió los ojos. El grupo seguía dormido... pero no todo. Había unos cerca de la chimenea, la habían encendido. Se acercó a ellos. Yumi, con la espalda tapada por una manta, apoyada sobre Jeremy, acariciándole el torso (y un poco más abajo). Tamiya y Carlos, sentados uno al lado del otro, se daban ligeras caricias.

—Hola, chicos. ¿No podéis dormir? —susurró la chica al acercarse a ellos. Yumi le alargó una manta y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la pierna de Tamiya.

—No mucho. Estábamos hablando de cómo han cambiado las cosas en este tiempo —dijo Tamiya.

—Y que sigamos tan bien, es casi un regalo —añadió Carlos.

—Hemos aprendido mucho los unos de los otros —afirmó Jeremy—. En otras circunstancias... no se. Puede que yo no hubiera cambiado en nada.

—Todos hemos cambiado —dijo Yumi—. Incluso Sam —bromeó.

Sam intentó desviar el tema de atención, pero no lo logró.

—¿En qué ha cambiado la chica más liberal sexualmente que existe?

—Díselo —le animó Yumi—. Estoy segura de que te sentirás mejor si lo compartes con alguien más.

—Si me prometéis no contarlo... —les dijo. El juramento fue automático—, he pensado que me gustaría encontrar un novio.

Se había puesto roja de nuevo, pero con lo tenue que estaba la luz del fuego no lo notó ninguno. Tampoco hicieron comentarios mordaces.

—Quien sea tu candidato va a ser afortunado —dijo Carlos.

—O afortunada. Tu compañera de piso está soltera, ¿no? —bromeó la chica.

—Sí, pero le gustan los penes. Los de carne y hueso, no los de plástico.

Tuvieron que contener la risa por aquel comentario o despertarían a los demás. Sam se fijó en que Tamiya estaba muy callada.

—¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? —le preguntó Yumi, que también lo había notado.

—Estoy pensando... en que quizá no deberíais estar cuando hablemos con nuestros padres. Por si se lo toman a mal...

—Precisamente por eso debemos estar con vosotras —dijo Jeremy.

—Pero no os queremos causar problemas. Vosotros teníais vuestro mundo, y nos entrometimos...

—Os aceptamos. Y lo de empezar a practicar sexo con nosotros fue idea nuestra —le recordó Yumi.

—Y si tienen algún problema, no pasa nada. Pedimos vuestra custodia y ya está —bromeó Carlos.

—¿Crees que un juez nos daría la tutela de unos jóvenes con los que nos acostamos? —preguntó Sam.

—Cosas más raras he visto —respondió el chico.

Continuaron hablando un rato hasta que Sam y Tamiya decidieron retirarse a dormir. Se dieron un "beso de buenas noches" con sus amigos (implicando la zona de los genitales) y volvieron con el "bulto grueso" que eran sus amigos desperdigados para dormir. Sam se tumbó y Tamiya se puso tras ella, rodeándola con un brazo, simulando un sujetador. Ambas cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidas. Yumi, Carlos y Jeremy se unieron pocos minutos después.

Se levantaron por la mañana, poco a poco. Aelita y William fueron los primeros en levantarse, y cuando ella fue a preparar café, el chico se apresuró a ayudarla. El olor a cafetería inundó el comedor, y terminó por despertar a todo el grupo de amigos.

—Hoy todos parecéis zombis —bromeó Aelita mientras degustaba su taza de café.

El grupo esbozó media sonrisa, y tomaron el café. Iban tapados con las mantas, pues al ponerse en pie totalmente desnudos se habían destemplado un poco. Sin embargo la calefacción seguía encendida y no tardaron en ponerse en ambiente.

Decidieron hacer un par de rondas de sexo por la mañana. Pero antes de eso, visitaron la casa, iluminada por la luz del sol. Pudieron ver los paneles que habían usado para simular las paredes, los magnetófonos ocultos que hacían los ruidos, un papel de pared que cubría el panel que emitía la luz, y el sótano en que habían estado, tan amplio, que por la noche habían quedado ocultos los muebles que decoraban la casa.

—Esos los fuimos moviendo durante la semana, obviamente —señaló Alicia—. Era imposible moverlo en una hora.

—Os ayudaremos a recolocarlo —aseguró Odd. Estaba fascinado con el montaje.

Volvieron al salón. Johnny miró por la ventana. Hacía un día muy bueno fuera, o eso parecía. Se le ocurrió una locura. Corrió hacia la puerta y salió a la calle. No hacía frío para el día que era. La tormenta había amainado hacía horas, y aunque se veía que la hierba continuaba húmeda, el suelo de cemento del patio de la casa estaba perfectamente seco. El día era cálido donde el sol pegaba al menos. Ni una nube en el cielo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —exclamó Sissi—. ¡Entra antes de que te vean!

—Pero si nunca pasa nadie por aquí. Y menos después de un día de fiesta —dijo el chico—. ¿Por qué no sacamos aquí los colchones, y aprovechamos... para tener sexo en el exterior?

Al escuchar la idea, a ninguno le hizo gracia. A los diez minutos, la mitad se habían convencido, y cinco minutos más después, todos colaboraban para sacar al exterior los colchones, los cojines y alguna manta. Y algo más. Aelita buscó en un cajón, y sacó una videocámara.

—¿Vamos a grabarnos? —preguntó Sissi.

—Si a todos nos parece bien. Posando incluso al principio. Ya que estamos haciendo locuras...

A todos les pareció una buena idea. A Sam también, por supuesto. Guardaba videos antiguos, pero hacía años que no se grababan. Pero aquella ocasión.

Las chicas fueron las primeras en posar, como había sugerido Aelita. Hicieron unas cuantas poses, exponiendo sus pechos a la cámara, y luego se dieron la vuelta. El espectáculo era muy erótico. Los chicos, repartidos a ambos lados de las chicas, tuvieron que contenerse un poco. Luego les tocó a ellos. También posaron, sacando cadera para remarcar sus erecciones ante la grabación, y presumieron de culo.

Una vez terminaron la presentación, acompañada de unas risas empezó la acción. Laura empezó a felar a Odd antes de que ningún otro se pusiera en marcha. El suspiró y llevó un mano a la cabeza de la rubia. A su espalda, Sam se sentaba sobre Ulrich, "obligándole" a lamer su sexo, algo que él hizo encantado de la vida. Yumi estaba sentada sobre el pene de Jeremy, al tiempo que su lengua daba placer a Tamiya. William era masturbado por las tetas de Alicia, al tiempo que Javier se preparaba para penetrarle a él. Aelita estaba entretenida con Johnny, a quien lamía el miembro al tiempo que jugaba con su culo, sólo por provocarle. Carlos le practicaba sexo oral a Sissi, ella, lo hacía con Hiroki, este con Milly y ella cerraba el círculo con Carlos.

Haciendo alarde de fuerza, Odd estaba en pie, con Laura sujeta a él cual koala y la penetraba velozmente. La chica gemía ante esto. Sam provocaba su penetración con Ulrich, y este le acariciaba las tetas. Jeremy penetraba a Tamiya, a buen ritmo, al tiempo que ambos devoraban el sexo de Yumi, arrancándole placer con cada lametón. Javier penetraba a William, provocando que este embistiera a Alicia con cada movimiento. Aelita estaba con las piernas hacia arriba mientras Johnny la hacía completamente suya. El "doble 69" había cambiado las tornas, y ahora practicaban el sexo oral a quien se lo había practicado antes. Fue un orgasmo genial.

Johnny se sentó. Alicia fue con él, y se sentó sobre su miembro, de espaldas. Ante ellos se sentó Ulrich, seguido de Milly. Y se pusieron en la misma situación. Las chicas empezaron a besarse mientras los demás de unían a ellos. Carlos fue a por Ulrich, para que felara su miembro, y Odd se sentó detrás de Johnny, a quien levantó para poder penetrar. Laura fue masturbada por Carlos, y Yumi recibió sexo oral de Odd. Hiroki empezó a penetrar analmente a Laura, mientras Javier fue felado por Yumi. Tamiya se besó con Hiroki, y Aelita lo hizo con Javier. Sam empezó a practicar sexo oral a Tamiya, al tiempo que William la penetraba. Jeremy se llevó el miembro de Javier a la boca mientras Sissi disfrutaba de su pene dentro de su sexo.

Aunque alcanzaron el orgasmo, aún no habían terminado. Tuvieron una idea para cerrar el video. Uno por uno, se pusieron en pie, de perfil ante la cámara. Cuando uno se situaba, los demás, en fila, le daban un beso en los labios, y otro en el miembro o en su sexo, según procediera. Algunos se detuvieron para una rauda felación o acariciaron los pechos de la chica que estaba en pie.

Terminada la fiesta, apagaron la cámara y fueron a vestirse. Estaban cansados, pero felices, contentos, y con ganas de pasar un buen día: habían decidido ir al parque de atracciones.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz día de Halloween, con retraso xD Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.<em>

_No se si habré logrado asustaros aunque fuera un poco con la parte previa al sexo. Era la primera vez que describía algo como un pasaje del terror, y tampoco se me podía ir la mano con los efectos especiales que usaran las chicas xD Tenía que ser realista, que las cosas cuestan dinero. Pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^_

_**Marilyn** **38**: Eso quería, asustar xD Pero no le veo capaz de ponerle los cuernos a Alicia. Espero no haberte asustado (mucho) y no te preocupes si no puedes comentar._

_**Alejito480**: Sí, un cliffhanger, y eso que detesto que me lo hagan a mi xD El lemmon tenía que ser una locura: una fantasía suele ser así xD_

_**Usuario865**: El capítulo en cuestión me va a gustar escribirlo, porque ya he pensado en las reacciones de los padres xD Obviamente no puedo desvelar nada. Lo de que Carlos se debería tirar a Eva... No puedo decir hasta qué punto influiría en la trama, pero ¿por algún motivo en concreto? xD En one-shot sí puedo escribirlo. Y Emily, ya has visto que no ha llegado, pero no le queda mucho para regresar._

_**Moon**-**9215**: Eso esperaba cuando lo escribí :) Y también que pareciera algo "natural" en vez de una escena metida a la fuerza._

_**carlosjim04**: ¿Porque debieron haberse puesto más furiosos o quizá porque debieron aceptarlo más rápidamente?_

_**lalo101097**: ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ser una máquina, tiene que molar más! xD No sabía que te iba a interesar lo de Carlos con Eva... eso es que he creado expectación, biennnnn xD Pero no lo pensé en plan venganza, no soy (tan) malo. Me alegra que veas bien lo de Yumi e Hiroki. Ya veremos esa granada cómo estalla. Y sí, me imaginaba que lo de ser "de tus vicios" es por lo que escribo. Igual si me conocieras en persona dejaría de ser sólo por eso xDDDDD (nah, estoy de brom, no me lo tengas en cuenta)._

_**Zuole**: ¡Si hay siempre tranquilidad esto pierde la gracia! xD Tienen que enfrentarse a ciertas cosas. Anoto lo de la orgía por sexos. Seguramente vaya incluída en el especial de navidad (no es que sea mucho spoiler, siempre hay orgía por navidad xD)._

_Pues este miércoles será el último sin lemmon a priori, pues termino el curso esta semana. El domingo habrá otro capítulo de CLR. Esperando que este os haya gustado, lemmon rules!_


	13. La fiesta

**Capítulo 13: La fiesta**

William se encontraba en su taller. Había terminado el estudio y en apenas un par de semanas abriría por fin el negocio que tenía pensado desde hacía tiempo. Podía poner eso en un estante, eso en el otro... Miró el reloj. Había quedado con el grupo para la fiesta de la universidad, y si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Pero pensándolo bien... no tenía ganas especialmente de ir. ¿Y si se hacía el tonto? No, mejor que no. Laura iba a ir y se lo había pedido ella. Ay, Laura... no podía quererla más.

Un estruendo de metal llamó su atención. Alguien llamaba a la puerta metálica. Se acercó y tiró hacia arriba de la puerta de garaje.

—¡Aelita! ¿Por qué no has llamado por la puerta del piso? —le preguntó y le indicó que pasara.

—Lo he hecho pero no abrías —dijo ella. Entró y William tiró hacia abajo de la puerta, que hizo un gran estruendo al caer.

—¿Te gusta cómo está quedando? —preguntó el chico.

—Mucho. Y ahora venga, a vestirte. Vamos, a ponerte de fiesta.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Te envía Laura, es que ahora me vigila? —bromeó el chico mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, seguido de la pelirrosa.

—No, pero me quería asegurar de que no ibas a faltar a tu promesa.

—¡Pero bueno! —William fingió un ataque de indignación—. ¿Y cómo te da por meterte en mi relación con ella?

—Pues porque la he visto esta mañana y ha tenido un mal día. La relación con su padre no mejora, a pesar de tu visita. Y estaba un poco tocada.

—Ostias... —dijo William mientras se quitaba la camisa y el vaquero. Se había quedado preocupado—. ¿Y cómo no me lo ha dicho?

—Te lo iba a decir en la fiesta. Por eso he querido acercarme para avisarte de su problemilla. Ve y anímale un poco.

—Gracias —dijo el chico. Se quitó el bóxer y fue a su cajón para buscar con el que cambiarse—. Pues si me das diez minutos termino de arreglarme y... ¡Aelita! ¡Mi cara está más arriba!

La chica se había quedado mirando el cuerpo desnudo del chico y se mordía el labio interior. Y el grito de atención del chico no la hizo cortarse.

—¿Y si en vez de tardar diez minutos... tardamos veinte? —propuso ella mientras se quitaba el abrigo, y la ceñida camiseta rosa que se había puesto debajo.

William sonrió. Hacía tiempo nunca se lo hubiera esperado de Aelita. Ahora simplemente le encantaba la espontaneidad aquella. Se acercó a ella en cuanto se quitó la camiseta y la estampó un beso en los labios mientras buscaba presuroso el cierre del sostén. Buscó lo rosado de sus pezones con la lengua mientras la chica empezaba a acariciarle el miembro que se erguía.

Se dejaron caer en el colchón y las lenguas exploraron el cuerpo de los otros. Aelita, que iba con minifalda, no se la iba a quitar. Las manos de William se colaron por debajo de la prenda, y buscó sus braguitas. Cuando la encontró, se las bajó y empezó a explorar con sus manos el sexo de la chica. Ella no aguantó durante mucho tiempo esta situación. Pasó una pierna por encima de William y dirigió su pene hacia su sexo, introduciéndoselo al dejarse caer.

El chico puso las manos en el culo de Aelita, y lo acarició mientras la chica subía y bajaba por su erección. Jadearon. En cierto momento, William sujetó a la chica por las caderas cuando se encontraba arriba, y empezó a mover las caderas para embestirla él. Aelita se apoyó sobre el pecho del chico y disfrutó de sus acometidas. Era genial.

Antes de que terminaran, se movieron. El chico se tumbó bocabajo y Aelita se dispuso a practicar el 69 con él. Se devoraron mutuamente la zona genital. Él empleaba su lengua y sus dedos en el sexo de la pelirrosa, y ella le daba placer con sus labios, lengua y roces de dientes en su erección. Tardaron unos minutos en tener un orgasmo delicioso.

—Ahora voy a ir más animado a la fiesta —bromeó el chico mientras se vestía, y Aelita se arreglaba el pelo en el espejo del baño, ya vestida.

Ambos llegaron a la fiesta justo a tiempo. Por suerte, a William le gustaba conducir deprisa. La mayoría de sus amigos ya había entrado al pabellón que habían liberado para la fiesta, a excepción de Laura y Jeremy. Ambas parejas cruzaron miradas, y entendieron lo que había ocurrido antes de ir.

La pelirrosa y su novio entraron, pero William retuvo fuera un momento a su chica.

—¿Qué tal estás? —le preguntó, y antes de que respondiera, la besó.

—Bueno... bien. Estoy acostumbrada.

—¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él?

—No... no serviría, creo que esto no tiene que ver contigo —respondió la chica—. Pero te lo agradezco.

Se abrazaron y entraron. Localizaron una mesa donde estaban varios de sus amigos. Miraron a la pista de baile. Increíble la imagen de Ulrich bailando. Se acercaron, y vieron a Odd en la mesa del DJ. Estaba rodeado de rubias bonitas.

—¡Eyyyyyyy, que siga la marcha! ¡Vamos con un temazo de Macklemore, _Can't Hold Us_!

En la mesa estaban Sam, Carlos, Alicia, Yumi, Hiroki y Milly.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Laura.

—Sissi y Javier estaban hablando con unos compañeros y cuando han llegado Aelita y Jeremy les han llamado —respondió Yumi, y señaló un lado de la sala donde había un gurpo de unas siete personas reunidas, sus amigos entre ellos.

—Y Johnny y Tamiya... bueno, no se si has mirado bien la pista de baile —añadió Alicia.

Laura y William miraron a la pista, y un poco lejos de Ulrich estaban los pequeños, al lado de otros dos que debían ser de su misma edad.

—Son los hermanos de no se quién y no se quién —comentó Sam—. Creo que esta fiesta ha sido una idea genial —dijo la chica.

—¡Y ahora vamos con un clásico español, la canción _Torero_! —vociferó Odd. Sus amigos miraron y vieron perfectamente cómo le manoseaba el culo a una de las rubias—. ¡Ese Carlos, anímate a un baile!

—Ni decoña —dijo él, negando con la cabeza—. No voy a bailar, y menos una canción que nos pinta como si a todos nos gustara esa profesión degradante de tortura animal y...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Odd, como si le hubiera escuchado—. ¿Es que no tienes huevos?

Como un resorte, Carlos se puso serio, vació su vaso de un trago y fue a la pista de baile. Tomó a Alicia de la mano, y ella sonrió mientras le seguía para bailar.

—¿Qué llevaba esa copa? —preguntó Milly, riendo.

Ulrich y Tamiya volvieron a la mesa tras la última canción, pero sus tres amigos permanecieron en la pista de baile. Se sentaron. Parecían exhaustos.

—Joder, qué ganas tenía de sentarme —dijo Ulrich. Se sentó y dio un trago a su vaso, aunque se arrepintió: la bebida se le había quedado caliente—. Qué mal sabe esto.

—La próxima vez que salgas a bailar voy a grabarte —bromeó Yumi—. A ver si te haces famoso en YouTube.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Sam lo vio. Un grupo de compañeros había entrado a la sala... y había uno que le interesaba bastante. Le había visto alguna vez en el campus. Y ahora... podía intentar algo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Yumi. Le hizo un gesto, y la japonesa lo entendió. Ulrich también lo había entendido, y asintió. Ambas se levantaron y fueron hacia allí mientras Jeremy y Sissi se acercaban a la mesa.

—Eso es un ir y venir constante —dijo William.

—Es lo que tienen las fiestas, que nadie se está quieto —respondió Sissi—. _Peques_, ¿no vais? Hay un grupo de chavales de vuestra edad donde los billares.

—¿Os animáis? —preguntó Hiroki. Las dos pequeñas asintieron y fueron con él.

—Me encantas los ambientes tan poco cargados —dijo Jeremy.

Aelita y Javier se habían quedado hablando con los tres amigos de Sissi. Se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Eva, y llamaron su atención. La saludaron y la chica se acercó.

—¡Qué bien montado está esto! —dijo la chica—. Soy Eva.

—Marcus.

—George.

—Hiro.

—Encantada. ¿A alguno le apetece un baile? —les preguntó.

Fue Hiro quien se animó a ir a bailar con ella. La chica sonrió y, dejando su vaso en una mesa cercana, fue a la pista de baile alzando los brazos seguida del chico.

—Pues ha sido un placer conocerte, Aelita, y a tu novio. Sissi siempre se acuerda de vosotros en clase —comentó James.

—Gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Disculpadme un momento, voy a por bebida.

Fue a paso rápido hacia la barra. No es que los chicos le cayeran mal, al contrario, quería volver rápido y charlar un poco más. Pero cuando estaba travesando la pista de baile, su suerte se truncó.

—¡Aelita! ¡Qué alegría verte!

_Mierda_, pensó para sus adentros.

—Hola, Herb. ¿Todo bien?

—Ahora sí que te he visto. Le dije a Nicholas que se pasara por aquí, pero no le han dejado. Es lo malo de repetir curso, me imagino.

—Supongo —respondió ella, intentando zafarse, pero él la volvió a bloquear el paso.

—¿Vienes a tomar algo?

—Lo siento, pero estoy con unos amigos y...

—¡Aelita, ¿todo bien?! —preguntó una voz tras ella—. Javier nos ha llevado a la mesa con los demás.

Se giró. Era Marcus, quien miraba suspicaz a Herb. Este gruñó y dejó pasar a Aelita, quien caminó delante de Marcus.

—Gracias por cubrirme —le dijo—. Herb es un poco pesado y...

—Lo sé. Javi le vio y me pidió que me acercara. Pero tranquila, que conmigo estás a salvo.

—¿A salvo?

—Soy gay. Así que no voy a pedirte que me devuelvas el favor echando el polvo conmigo en vez de con ese pretendiente tuyo —rió con la broma final.

Aelita rió también y tras pillar algunos vasos más (no era plan de pedir sólo para ella) volvió con el chico a la mesa donde estaban los demás. Prefirió no decir nada a Jeremy sobre Herb, y por la actitud del chico, Javier tampoco se lo había contado.

Odd se lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca. Su única distracción era anunciar los temas cada cinco minutos, y mientras tanto, podía conocer al equipo de jugadoras de volleyball de la universidad. "Qué tonto he sido... en la universidad me lo hubiera pasado mejor", pensó lascivo. Las chicas parecían interesadas, aunque sólo una de ellas tenía el valor necesario para insinuarse ante él. En la pista de baile, Alicia y Hiro bailaban al lado de Eva y Carlos.

Sam y Yumi estaban con el grupo de chicos que habían entrado. Dos de ellos se habían reunido con sus novias, y los otros dos parecían interesados en Yumi y Sam. La japonesa era quien más difícil lo tenía. El chico que la estaba entrando a ella... sí, estaba bueno, pero no era su Ulrich, y lo encontraba un poco fanfarrón. Sam, en cambio...

—¡Los Subdigitals son el grupo por excelencia! —decía ella.

—¡Totalmente! ¿Cómo puede la gente estar tan ciega como para no verlo? —respondió el otro. Si le interesaba tener un rollo con ella, por lo menos no iba a cuchillo.

Sissi propuso ir a los billares a ver a sus _peques_ y de paso, echar una partida. Jeremy, Laura y George se animaron a ir. Laura jugaría con Jeremy y Sissi con George.

Unos minutos después, Ulrich se hizo a un lado para dejar sitio a Yumi. Había dejado a Sam hablando con su nuevo amigo ("Aunque yo creo que se va a acostar con él", dijo la japonesa).

Carlos, Alicia, Eva y Marcus no tardaron en volver a la mesa. Aunque faltaban algunos de sus amigos, brindaron. Hubo un momeno incómodo cuando apareció Jean, el compañero de piso de Alicia. Y no fue con Carlos, quien le saludó con alegría, sino con Eva, que desvió la mirada cuando le vio.

—¿Nos vas a contar lo que os ocurrió? —preguntó Aelita.

—Poca cosa. Nos... nos acostamos la noche que nos conocimos. Pero fue un error —respondió ella. Parecía incómoda.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Ulrich. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan curioso, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Pues que ambos buscábamos otra cosa. No éramos lo que esperábamos. Es de los pocos con los que me he acostado y no he vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

—¿Tienes un historial largo? —preguntó Alicia. Se tapó la boca, no debía haberlo preguntado.

—Hay... más de los que quisiera admitir. Y no por cantidad, sino por quienes son.

Aelita decidió levantarse (con cierta dificultad, pues estaba rodeada de amigos) y fue a ver qué tal estaban los jugadores de billar.

Odd se había quedado sólo con la chica se le insinuaba, las demás parecían haber tirado la toalla. Miró a la pista de baile, y contempló la cantidad de gente que había. Debían ser unas cien personas, y agradeció lo grande que era el pabellón para poder estar todos sin que hubieran agobios.

—¡Son clásicos, son cañeros! ¡Si os mola AC/DC la vais a gozar con su tema _Highway to hell_! —vociferó por el micrófono mientras Sammy... O Lyra... O Jamie... o como se llamara le daba besos por el cuello y le acariciaba el torso.

—¡Odd! —exclamó una voz que le resultaba familiar. Miró hacia la escalera, y vio a Bastien y Maïtena, sus "amigos swingers".

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Queréis pedir algún tema? ¡Tengo varios en cola, pero os puedo adelantar!

—¿Es que has roto con Sam? —le preguntó la chica. Se la veía sorprendida.

—Sí, rompimos —respondió él. No estaba muy cómodo hablando de eso. No por Sam (y menos cuando hacía más tiempo del que se imaginaban que se había roto) sino por la chica con la que estaba intentando darse el lote—. Pero quedamos de buen rollo. Es más, le he presentado a un colega.

Se tiró el pisto, pero señaló hacia donde estaba Samantha. Se estaba besando con uno, sentada encima de él en una de las sillas. Se alegró por ella.

—Vaya, hombre... nosotros que veníamos a... —empezó Bastien, pero Maï le dio una patada nada discreta en la espinilla.

—A ver qué tal estáis, pero bueno... me alegro que no haya habido mal rollo —completó ella.

—Gracias —respondió Odd, aunque para sus adentros pensaba "Vamos, que os apetece otra noche de intercambio de parejas".

Se despidieron y Odd volvió a centrarse en su conquista, quien apenas la visita se había dado la vuelta había empezado a meterle mano a Odd.

—¿Y esos? —le preguntó mientras le devoraba los labios.

—Unos amigos muy majos, ya te los presentaré.

Antes de que terminara la canción llegó el DJ relevo. Odd y la chica se marcharon de allí, y se escabulleron hacia los baños.

Aelita miraba las respectivas partidas. Johnny e Hiroki habían hecho equipo contra Milly y Tamiya, y en lugar de billar se habían apropiado del futbolín. Habían echado dos partidas, y en ambas, ellos habían perdido. De espaldas al público, habían hecho una pequeña apuesta sexual para quien perdiera.

Al otro lado, Sissi había hecho pareja con George y Jeremy con Laura para la partida de billar americano. Laura le había ofrecido a Aelita cambiarse por ella, pero ella estaba bien mirando, no necesitaba participar.

La tarde había dado paso a la noche (en invierno especialmente anochecía pronto) pero la fiesta aún no terminaba hasta un par de horas después. Ahora eran unos alumnos de ciencias los que se enfrentaban a Milly y Johnny, mientras que el billar lo ocupaban unas personas que ninguno del grupo conocía.

Los demás estaban todos en la mesa, incluyendo a Odd y su ligue, tras un fugaz polvo en los baños (aunque no lo habían reconocido, a ambos se les notaba lo que acababan de hacer).

—Voy a salir un momento —anunció la pelirrosa. Empezaba a hacer demasiado calor allí dentro, y pensó que fuera estaría un poco mejor. Fue acompañada por Ulrich y Tamiya, que también tenían calor. En el trayecto de salida vieron en una mesa a Sam, abrazada al chico, y se sonrieron cuando se vieron.

—Qué a gusto se está aquí —dijo Tamiya. No eran los únicos que habían salido, alguna gente más había salido a la calle con los vasos y habían puesto música en sus teléfonos.

—Sí, dentro el ambiente se ha cargado un poco —afirmó Ulrich—. Pero me lo estoy pasando genial. Y me alegro de no ser el único.

—Sí, la verdad. Quiero más fiestas así durante el año —dijo Aelita.

—Lo único malo... es que lo de hoy no puede derivar en orgía —murmuró Ulrich—. Con Eva y los amigos gays de Sissi y Javier por aquí... Y Odd con esa chica. Y Sam con el otro...

La aludida salió en ese momento como si la hubieran llamado. Al ver a sus amigos se acercó a ellos, aunque no se separó de los brazos del chico, a quien presentó como Ekram. En ese momento, Aelita recibió una llamada al móvil. Lo respondió, pero al no ser capaz de oír nada (los que estaban fuera con la música de los teléfonos la habían puesto más alta) se alejó un poco de la multitud. Para cuando llegó, habían colgado.

—Joder... a ver si llaman otra vez —dijo ella.

—No llamarán...

Esa voz... otra vez. Aunque había algo raro. Miró, y tras unos árboles cercanos, vio a Herb. Pero no le gustó cómo le veía. Estaba... joder, estaba borracho.

—He sido yo quien llamó... ¡y he logrado que vinieras! —dijo con una voz muy aguda.

—Herb, ¿qué quieres?

—Como si no lo supieras.

Y antes de que la chica se pudiera defender, Herb se lanzó a ella. La apoyó contra la pared, y presionó su entrepierna contra la de la chica.

—Herb... ni se te ocurra...

—Vamos... Aelita, no puedes ser tan ciega... ¿Sabes que Jeremy se folla a Sissi? —le dijo—. Me lo confesó el otro día... así que vamos... ¿por qué no vengarte?

—Porque te lo estás inventando, y estás borracho —respondió ella, intentando mantener la compostura.

—¿Y qué? Aelita, no me jodas... que llevas todo lo que llevamos de curso calentándome la polla...

—¡¿Pero qué dices, atontao?! —empezó a resistirse, pues el chico empezaba a recorrer sus caderas con las manos. Aún no había pasado por debajo de la ropa, pero...—. ¡No sé como te lo tengo que decir, pero paso de ti! ¡Me repugnas!

—¿Ah, sí? Pues es una pena... porque yo te voy a follar igual...

Y se dispuso a meter la mano bajo la minifalda de la pelirrosa. Pero antes incluso de que la chica gritara, algo hizo impacto contra Herb, que salió despedido. Aelita tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era Jeremy. Miraba a Herb lleno de ira.

—¡¿Qué coño ibas a hacer?! —le preguntó al chico, que había terminado de rodar en el suelo y se había incorporado.

—¡Enseñarle lo que es un hombre de verdad! —respondió él—. ¿Qué pasa, Einstein?... ¿Vas a luchar por tu putita? ¿Te la vas a follar a la vez que a Sissi?

Jeremy volvió a atacarle, pero Herb le esquivó a tiempo. "Joputa, y eso que está bebido", pensó el chico, y en ese momento recibió un puñetazo de Herb en la mejilla. Se palpó la zona. No le había partido la boca o un diente, pero le dolía. Levantó una mano cuando vio a sus amigos acercarse corriendo. No quería ayuda.

A Herb parecía darle igual la superioridad numérica. Su objetivo era derrotar a Jeremy. Ese cabrón que siempre le había superado. Le atacó de nuevo, pero Jeremy logró esquivarle. Hizo otro intento fallido, y esta vez Jeremy contratacó con un puñetazo que le asestó en la boca del estómago. Herb intentó atacar de nuevo, pero Jeremy le tiró al suelo, y poniéndose encima de él, le asestó dos puñetazos en la cara.

—¡Jeremy, basta! —gritó Aelita, horrorizada—. ¡Has ganado! ¡Basta!

Jeremy obedeció en el acto. Se puso en pie y se dispuso a marcharse... pero antes de eso volvió a girarse y asestó una patada a Herb en las costillas.

El grupo miró a Jeremy con nerviosismo. Este miró a Aelita, pero parecía asustada por lo ocurrido. Decidieron que era hora de marcharse, total, la fiesta terminaría en breve.

Aeliya y Jeremy, que volverían andando, acompañaron a Milly, Johnny y Tamiya a Kadic, pero nadie dijo una palabra. Jeremy estaba serio y temía lo que podía ocurrir con Aelita. ¿La habría cagado? No debía haber hecho eso. Llegaron a la Ermita unos minutos después de que los jóvenes llegaran a la academia. Entraron al salón.

—Aelita, yo...

—Herb me ha dicho que le confesaste que te acuestas con Sissi —dijo ella.

—Le... le asalté en el baño hace unos días para que te dejra en paz, y él... bueno, tenía esa teoría.

—Así que lo hiciste pese a que me prometiste que no te entrometerías —continuó ella.

—Sí. Y puede que por eso él se haya atrevido a... lo siento, te he puesto en peligro...

Pero antes de que terminara, Aelita le rodeó con los brazos y le besó muy tiernamente. Le miró los ojos.

—No te disculpes. En realidad... me encanta cómo me has defendido hoy —dijo ella—. No ha estado bien la pelea... pero me has hecho sentir protegida.

Jeremy la besó ahora. No se creía lo que había dicho Aelita, pero estaba encantado. Ella separó sus labios de los de él y le dijo:

—Y ahora... lo que Herb venía buscando... vas a tenerlo todo para ti sin descanso en toda la noche.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo, que espero como siempre que os haya gustado. Además, ha sido sensiblemente más largo de lo habitual, pero no me apetecía cortarme las alas. Tenía ideas para rellenar y eso he hecho. Aunque me lo preguntáis, no se si el miércoles empezaré a publicar de nuevo CL. Miraré el txt. que guardo con las ideas que me mandáis a ver si me inspiro para escribir.<em>

_Un detalle que me apetece compartiros, la Eva que describí se basa ligeramente en una chica que he visto varias veces en el tren. Guapísima. Y como me acordé de ella, por eso puse su "miniescena" de lo que pasó con Jean._

_**Usuario865**: Me alegra que te gustara, tuve un momento de inspiración para las chicas-zombi :P Otro saludo para ti._

_**Alejito480**: Sí, pensé que Jeremy sería el mejor "aliado" de las chicas xD Lo de acordarse de XANA no es algo tan raro, lucharon durante años y en su día les envió zombis también xD Lo del tentacle... de momento no lo escribiré xD Y... ¿qué trama quedó para el miércoles? o.O ¡Lindura! (?) Y de esta semana no pasa sin que me lea "La nueva XANA"._

_**A.L.L.Y**: No te preocupes por no poder comentar ^^ Espero que ese fanfic salga, y que te registres y nos muestres tus habilidades narrativas ;) _

_**lalo101097**: Mi oferta tampoco iba en serio, no me gustan los hombres xD Y no, no la conozco para mi, así que para ti tampoco :P Y no soy cruel, soy peor XDDD Ya veremos lo que hace Carlos con su compañera, y Brynja. Yumi e Hiroki, exacto. Tampoco se repetirá con frecuencia de todas formas, era algo que debían resolver. Me alegra que te gustara la historia, aunque el toque gore no sea lo mio xD Me conformaba con una pequeña escena de miedo. Odd... simplemente estaba herido en su orgullo, por eso fue la reacción que tuvo xD Y ya veréis su venganza. Y no te preocupes, no he encontrado muy dura la crítica, y son necesarias para saber si algo se hace bien o no ;)_

_**Moon**-**9215**: Gracias ^^ Me alegro._

_**Marilyn** **38**: No es personal. Me gusta asustaros a todos xD Y al fin y al cabo, Expediente Warren se diseñó para el miedo, y lo mio... para la risa xD ¿William y Aelita? Fue breve, pero espero que te gustara ;)_

_**DarkClaw1997**: Si dices que salió de forma muy natural el incesto entonces lo he hecho bien :) Espero recuperar pronto el ritmo de escritura, aunque los domingos siempre habrá capítulos ;)_

_**carlosjim04**: Veo que la broma ha triunfado, me encanta :) Y no, claro que no creo que un juez diera la custodia a sus "hermanos mayores" cuando se dedican a acostarse con ellos xD Fue una broma, nada mas :P_

_**zuole**: Cualquier hombre desnudo entraría en pánico xD Vestidos hubieran sido más valientes, por eso les quité la ropa :P Pero lo de la enfermedad genital... ¡eso es cruel hasta para mi! xD Y eso que me gusta marear a los personajes._

_Lo dicho pues. Espero tener CL para el miércoles, y si no lo logro, en cualquier caso, el domingo habrá CLR, con una sorpresa, sorpresa. ¿Cual será...? Ya lo veréis. Lemmon rules!_


	14. Día de la inauguración

**Capítulo 14: Día de la inauguración**

_(Nota: cuando me di cuenta del error en la publicación intenté corregirlo, pero parece no haber funcionado. Estoy haciendo otra prueba, y espero que ahora podáis disfrutar el capítulo sin problemas)_

Era jueves por la noche cuando en los teléfonos de todos los miembros del grupo llegaba el mensaje «Mañana inauguro, después de comer. Estoy nervioso. ¡No faltéis, por favor!»

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Milly.

—William, para recordarnos lo de mañana —respondió Tamiya.

Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y volvió a tumbarse sobre el cuerpo de su novia. Se besaban y acariciaban, desnudas. Les encantaba ese momento de intimidad. Tamiya trataba con gran delicadeza el cuerpo de su novia, lo rozaba, masajeaba y lamía, unos cuidados que Milly adoraba. Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato.

—¿No te cansas nunca de esto? —le preguntó Tamiya.

—¿Cansarme? No... ¿Por qué? —respondió ella, sorprendida.

—No lo se... como se que el sexo con los chicos aún lo prefieres antes que con las chicas...

—Pero eso es una cosa, y lo que hago contigo es otra. El grupo... es diversión. Lo tuyo es amor.

Tamiya no pudo resistirse a besarle de nuevo. No podía estar más enamorada de Milly, pero muchas veces tenía miedo que se la quitara alguien con pene. Muchos chicos de la academia estaban detrás de ellos (varios de ellos por la simple excitación de ver a dos tías besándose), y Milly de vez en cuando hablaba con ellos. Por simple amabilidad, decía, pero aún así, le era incómodo.

Decidió sacar el último juguete que Sam le había comprado. Un arnés, unilateral. Sólo le daría placer a Milly, pero era lo que buscaba en ese momento. Lo tenía bajo la cama, así que cuando volvió a besar a la pelirroja, estiró una mano y alzó su juguete.

—¡Sam! ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —le preguntó, sorprendida. Tamiya nunca usaba juguetes de plástico con ella, sólo Sam (y Aelita de vez en cuando) lo hacían.

—Se me ocurrió que podríamos probar a usarlo...

—Pero si a ti no te gusta eso de que una sea "el chico"...

—Lo se, pero eso no significa que no me apetezca jugar de vez en cuando... ¿quieres que me lo ponga?

Milly asintió. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver a su novia jugando con una prótesis fálica. Tamiya se levantó, y despacio, se fue colocando el arnés en la cintura, y se lo abrochó. Milly la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Pensaba que a sus "hermanas mayores" les sentaba bien, pero... a su novia... "qué cachonda me está poniendo", pensó para sus adentros.

Cuando la chica volvió a la cama, Milly se acercó a ella gateando. Se preguntó si ella enfadaría si... decidió hacerlo sin más. Empezó a lamer el miembro de plástico, como si fuera uno real. El gusto no era, ni por asomo, como el de los de verdad, pero tenía la idea de erotizar a su novia. Y lo estaba logrando. Tamiya la miraba con ojos brillantes. Cada vez que tenían sexo en grupo se fijaban en cómo ella se empleaba con los chicos, y en realidad, le encantaba, aunque le hicieran dudar de su relación con Milly.

Pero tenía que reconocer que la chica le ponía empeño. Desde donde estaba, le miró a los ojos. Tamiya sonrió. Le acarició la cabeza, también lo hacía cuando le practicaba sexo oral. Milly acarició las piernas de su novia por la zona interna. Tamiya no podía resistirlo más. Pidió a Milly que se retirase, y luego la echó hacia atrás. Se abalanzó a por ella y (no con cierto reparo por si lo hacía mal) introdujo lentamente el pene falso en el sexo de Milly.

Esta gimió. No estaba mal. Era ligeramente grueso, como pudo notar. Eso le gustó. Tamiya le miró, preocupada, pero al ver que Milly la animaba a continuar, se animó. Sujetó a la chica por la cadera, y lentamente, empezó el vaivén de las acometidas. Y aunque ella no era excitada de forma manual, esta se sucedía al comprobar las reacciones de la chica a lo que le hacía. Milly se agarraba a las sábanas de la cama, su cuerpo tenía ciertas convulsiones por el placer, y dejaba escapar unos gemidos que Tamiya no sabría decir si eran reales o sólo por provocarla. Pero le encantaban igual. Movió sus caderas, cada vez más animada, hasta que logró identificar el orgasmo que la pelirroja había tenido.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado —dijo Tamiya—. Si te portas bien, te lo haré de nuevo —bromeó, mientras se desabrochaba el juguete. Le había gustado jugar así.

—Vale, pero ahora, ven otra vez —le pidió la pelirroja—. Que te debo un orgasmo.

Pero Tamiya no iba a pasar por el aro. Siempre que Milly decía eso, se refería a devolvérselo con un poco de sexo oral. Pero ella tenía otras ideas en la mente. Cruzó las piernas con las de la pelirroja, y dejó que fuera ella quien llevara el ritmo del placer. Milly lo hizo encantada de la vida. Movió las caderas, provocando la fricción entre sus intimidades. Tamiya logró llegar a un estupendo orgasmo, y Milly lo logró también antes de detenerse.

—Ha sido una de las mejores noches que hemos tenido —dijo Tamiya—. Creo que no va a estar tan mal lo de jugar con esa... prótesis de plástico.

—Me alegra saberlo. Pero tranquila —respondió Milly, y le dio un besito en la mejilla— que ningún chico me hará sentir como tú.

Se achucharon bajo las sabanas, y degustaron nuevamente de sus cuerpos mientras se quedaban dormidas. Agradecieron en silencio que nunca tuvieran discusiones fuertes. Se entendían muy bien y se querían. Maravilloso.

El viernes tras la hora de comer, William miraba el reloj, nervioso. Todo el grupo había llegado, con una sonora excepción: Laura no estaba presente. ¿Por qué? Había intentado llamarla, pero hacía rato que la chica no respondía el teléfono. Y por lo que le había contado Aelita, la chica se había ido de la universidad después de la primera hora de clases. ¿Qué le ocurría?

La gente había empezado a llegar. Muchos llevaban el coche incluso. No estaría mal empezar a tener clientes su primer día. A ver si lograba empezar a ganarse el dinero. Vivir de sus padres no le hacía ninguna gracia, por orgullo.

Miró a sus amigos, ataviados con unos grandes abrigos (en pleno noviembre, el frío ya se hacía latente) y decidió que era tontería seguir esperando. Mejor inaugurar, estar dentro todos, y cuando apareciera Laura, que les contara lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, amigos, pues… sin más dilación antes de que nos hagamos cubitos de hielo… ¡bienvenidos al _Meca-Repara_!

Y con una llave digital que pulsó, la puerta de acero del taller empezó a levantarse. Había hecho un buen trabajo. La inversión había sido bastante grande, pero había un hueco enorme para los coches, dos carretillas elevadores en el suelo, grandes filas de herramientas repartidas por las paredes, y más aparatos que el chico emplearía para reparar lo que le llegara. El grupo de amigos entró el primero, seguido de los "curiosos" del barrio, y de un par de Renaults que precisaban sus servicios.

—¡Quedaos por ahí un rato mientras atiendo a la gente, ¿vale?! —les dijo, y se aproximó a sus primeros clientes. Se le veía con energía, a pesar del desplante que había sufrido de su novia.

—Pues se lo ha currado mucho —comentó Ulrich.

Jeremy se había empezado a pasear por el sitio, inspeccionando herramientas y aparatos.

—Todo esto habrá costado una fortuna. Espero que logre sacar beneficios pronto —comentó, aunque sólo Yumi y Sam estaban lo bastante cerca como para escucharle.

De pronto, Alicia dio una voz de alarma. Todos miraron a quien acababa de entrar. No. No podía ser. Era Herb, con cara de enfado, y a todas luces, les estaba buscando. Cuando les localizó, fue hacia ellos a paso firme. Jeremy se situó delante de Aelita. Ella se echó un poco al lado para poder ver a Herb de frente.

—He visto que no me habéis denunciado —empezó él.

—Pero como no te vayas ahora mismo cambiamos de opinión —advirtió Jeremy. Estaba molesto, pues Aelita había sido quien insistió en no denunciar, para evitar que el problema fuera a mayores.

—Tranquilo. Que me voy.

—Pues eso.

—No. Que me voy, pero de la ciudad.

Eso no se lo esperaba ninguno. Se quedaron ojipláticos al oírle. ¿Se iba? ¿De verdad se iba?

—¿Cómo que te vas de la ciudad? —preguntó Aelita.

—No me enorgullezco de lo que ocurrió en aquella fiesta… me descontrolé… y creo que lo mejor es poner distancia —dijo él, mirando al suelo—. Ya he pedido el traslado a otra universidad.

—Joder… —dijo Aelita.

—Y tengo el tren en un par de horas, así que me voy a ir largando. Pero antes de eso… quería pedirte perdón, Aelita, por el acoso y… lo que te intenté hacer. Y a ti, Jeremy —añadió, con tono de resentimiento— por la pelea.

—Perdonado —dijo Jeremy con una voz que tonaba más formal que sincera.

Aelita asintió a lo que el chico decía, pero lo que había ocurrido la había dejado sin palabras. Herb estrechó la mano con ambos, y luego se largó de allí.

—Pues… parece que un problema menos —dijo Odd. Estaba asombrado por lo que había ocurrido.

La tarde avanzó a buen ritmo. Después del momento del _boom de apertura_ el ambiente se había relajado, pero todo el grupo seguía allí. A William le habían llegado un par de coches más y una moto.

—Muy bien el primer día, ¿no? —dijo Johnny. A él también le gustaba la mecánica, y pensó que, en un par de años, le podría pedir empleo si la cosa iba bien.

—De maravilla. Aunque sigo un poco preocupado por...

—¡Laura! —exclamó Ulrich, y señaló la puerta.

Todos miraron hacia allí. Si, era Laura. Pero a lo lejos ya se veía que no estaba bien. Tenía mala cara. Y llevaba arrastrando...

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —preguntó William, que se había acercado corriendo hacia ella.

—William... —dijo ella, con un hilo de voz. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Will... mi padre... me ha echado de casa...

Unos minutos después, la chica estaba en una silla. Sus amigos la rodeaban, pero William era quien se había sentado frente a ella. Le había preparado un té. Las maletas que había llevado la chica reposaban en un rincón.

—Esta mañana la situación se ha descontrolado. Cuando llegué a la universidad... en medio de una clase me envió un mensaje para que volviera a casa. Discutimos. Me gritó. Me soltó un montón de frases horribles... y me echó. Me dijo que hiciera la maleta y me fuera de casa.

William asimiló esas palabras y se puso en pie. Todos se preguntaron dónde iría, pero cuando le vieron agarrar una llave inglesa de tamaño considerable, Ulrich y Carlos saltaron de sus sillas para deneterle.

—¡Soltadme! ¡SOLTADME! ¡Voy a abrirle la cabeza! —dijo él, fuera de sí.

—¡William! —le llamó Laura—. ¡Por favor, no vayas! ¡No quiero que te metas en líos!

—¡El lío ya está hecho, esto son las consecuencias!

Y aunque era fuerte, entre Ulrich y Carlos lograron reducirlo. Sólo cuando se hubo calmado (por su propio pie, sin amenazas de lo que harían si no se calmaba) le soltaron. Se puso en pie y cedió la llave inglesa a Carlos, que la dejó en su sitio.

—Bueno... en fin, de momento, quédate aquí conmigo —soltó William—. Es antes de lo que esperaba, pero bueno... podemos vivir juntos, ¿no? —añadió, esbozando una medio sonrisa hacia su novia.

—No lo se, William... la convivencia puede ser algo muy complicado —respondió ella—. Preferiría buscarme un hotel, o...

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo el—. Es decir... tengo sitio.

—Y ni pienses en que vamos a dejar que vayas a un hotel —añadió Sam—. En todo caso, podrías quedarte con alguno de nosotros.

Laura se lo pensó. Había tardado tanto en presentar allí porque se había demorado mientras hacía las maletas. No sabía donde ir. Y aunque estaba segura de que William le ofrecería quedarse allí... el hecho de que todo resultara tan precipitado le daba miedo. Le quería, y no quería perderlo. Tuvo que sopesar la idea de Sam... pero al ver la mirada de William tuvo que aceptar.

—Muy bien, William... te lo agradezco, y me quedo contigo. Prometo portarme bien —le dijo, también intentando sonreír.

—Siempre lo haces.

Se abrazaron. El grupo de amigos les miró. Muchos de ellos repasaron en su mente las veces que habían contado que William y Laura se les hacían raros como pareja. Pero les veían así y entendían perfectamente el motivo. Era un cariño incondicional. Uno en los que no debían buscar el motivo.

Intentando animar la velada, cuando cayó la noche, subieron al piso y decidieron pedir comida. Llamaron a un restaurante chino, y, aunque iban a estar algo apretados (la pequeña cocina se juntaba con el comedor), no les importaba.

Pero justo cuando iban a empezar a comer, llamaron al timbre. Yumi, que era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, se ofreció a abrir. Y cuando estaba en el recibidor y abrió la puerta...

—¡Ostias! —exclamó.

Un minuto después, Yumi entraba en el comedor seguida por dos personas. El primero, un chico que no conocían. La segunda sí: una chica morena, con el pelo muy largo, y unos ojos ocultos tras una montura metálica. Emily había vuelto a la ciudad.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Supongo, o espero, que nadie se esperaba ese final, ¿eh? xD Quería recuperar a Emily en algún momento, aunque ahora mismo puede ser más un "recurrente" que un principal. Y por supuesto, el capítulo del próximo domingo versará sobre ella. ¿Quien sabe lo que habrá hecho la "aprendiz de Sam" durante su larga ausencia? ;) Y muchos os preguntaréis por Herb, pero él ya cumplió su cometido (ayudar a Jeremy a ser más "posesivo", sin excesos).<em>

_**Marilyn** **38**: Pues esa era la sorpresa, ¿qué tal ha estado? Lo de Herb, era necesaria esa "final fight" para que Jeremy demostrara que merecía esa novia._

_**DarkClaw1997**: Sí, creo que Aelita debería saber defenderse xD Pero sólo he terminado una trama para ella... ahí lo dejo ;) Jerlita hubo, el último cap. de Code:Lemon que publiqué ;)_

_**carlosjim04**: ¿La escenita de las niñas y sus juguetes te ha gustado? Espero que sí. Pero no mientas, que Aelita y William lo hicieron al principio del capítulo 13 :P_

_**Usuario865**: Todo a su tiempo, siempre ocurre. Jeremy ya dio la oportunidad a Herb, y este la desaprovechó... así que, ¡desterrado! xD Otro saludo para ti._

_**lalo101097**: Nah, ya te digo, no te noté duro como dices xD Aunque de vez en cuando me viene bien para saber si llevo bien la historia o no. Lo del gore... a mi tampoco me mola. Y en un lemmon, no queda bien xD Lo de Jeremy, que es el TT del capítulo (XD) sí. Muchos, como tú, no se detendrían, pero Jeremy suele tener la mente más fría, por eso no se ensañó con Herb (ya que eso hubiera sido totalmente impropio del personaje). Su escenita final... creo que se merecía ese "premio" :P Lo de poneros nerviosos... es un círculo: los guionistas de las series que me gustan me lo hacen, y yo también a vosotros xD Jeremy romanticón, revisa mi último Code:Lemon ;)_

_**A.L.L.Y**: Espero poder leerte muy pronto. Aunque me sorprendes. Por lo que entiendo... ¿no eres española, o de alguna zona de habla española? Si es así, me sorprendo gratamente._

_**Moon**-**9215**: Pensé en lo de la denuncia, pero al final opté por quitar a Herb. Ahora mismo, no me hace mucha más falta que siga por el fic._

_**zuole**: Calma, que lo sabréis dentro de poco xD Los peques tienen ahí su "momento". Y lo de las duchas, me lo anoto ;)_

_Pues esto ha sido todo. Si me inspiro, capítulo el miércoles de CL. En cualquier caso, el domingo, capítulo 15 de CLR. Lemmon rules!_


	15. La historia de Emily

**Capítulo 15: La historia de Emily**

En cuanto su cerebro asimiló quien estaba allí, delante de todos, Sam se puso en pie como con un resorte, atravesó la maraña de amigos que había, y se lanzó a por Emily, plantándola un beso en los morros. El chico que había llegado acompañándola rió, y cuando el beso llegó a su fin, preguntó.

—Tú debes ser Sam, ¿verdad?

—Sí... perdona, me he emocionado un poco al verla —respondió ella, un poco azorada—. Claro, tú debes ser su chico, ¿no?

—Me llamo Dorjan Harsányi. Pero no, no soy su chico. Un amigo. Bueno, ya entendéis —añadió, y les guiñó un ojo.

Emily hizo las presentaciones pertinentes. Se sentaron, aunque Sam se aseguró de no separarse de su amiga. William trajo un par de sillas que tenía guardadas, para momentos así. Trajo un par de vasos más, y empezaron a cenar. Siempre pedían comida de más, y esa noche no podían haberlo hecho mejor.

—Pero ¿cómo has venido ahora, si me dijiste en diciembre? ¿Y tu novio? ¿Cuanto tiempo os quedáis? —preguntó Sam.

—Caaaaalma —le dijo Emily—. Yo también tenía ganas de verte. Y a todos, no os ofendáis —añadió—. A ver. Te mentí con lo de venir en diciembre. Para darte una sorpresa. Y veo que lo he logrado —sonrió.

Sam también tuvo que sonreír. Cómo había cambiado la chica. Le estaba encantando.

—¿Y entonces quién es Dorjan exactamente? —preguntó Ulrich. Se había percatado de que había un cruce de miradas continuo entre el chico y Odd. Rió para sus adentros.

—Pues es un amigo, como ya ha dicho. Pero pertenece… a un acuerdo como el que tenía con vosotros —les contó. Todas las miradas se volvieron al chico, que saludó con la mano—. Mi novio… o más bien _exnovio_, se enfadó. Era muy amigo del sexo libre… siempre que los tríos fueran con dos chicas. Cuando le sugerí probar un trío con Dorjan… me puso mala cara. Cuando estábamos los tres desnudos… peor. Y antes de media hora ya estaba gritando tonterías, así que le mandé a la mierda.

Emily se llevó un aplauso por sus palabras, sobre todo de parte de las chicas. Había hecho una reivindicación muy buena.

—Y por eso has traído a tu amigo, ¿no? —dijo Yumi, antes de dar un bocado a su rollito de primavera.

—Exacto. Es quien mejor ha llevado lo del acuerdo —dijo la chica—. Y me dijo que le apetecía conoceros. Y lo que no es conoceros —y volvió a reír.

—Pero ¿os vais a quedar mucho tiempo? —preguntó Jeremy. Sonó más descortés de lo que pretendía—. Es decir, tendréis vuestros estudios, ¿no? —se apresuró en añadir para corregirse.

—Lo pensamos bastante —habló Dorjan esta vez—. Pero mi tío conoce al rector de la Universidad de allí, que conoce al de aquí… vamos, que tenemos contactos para asistir a algunas clases y poder examinarnos.

—Lo habeís pensado todo, entonces. Mejor. Cuanta más gente, mejor lo pasamos —dijo Aelita.

—Pero la próxima vez será en tu casa, Aelita, que aquí, lo siento mucho pero no cabemos —bromeó William, aunque tenía razón.

—¡Venga, ronda de preguntas! —se animó Emily, alzando la mano al hacer la propuesta. Estaba realmente contenta de volver a estar entre todos ellos.

—¿Tu amigo la tiene muy grande? —soltó Tamiya de pronto. Más de uno se atragantó al escucharla—. Que estoy de broma. La gracia es descubrirlo por nosotros mismos… —su tono de voz era muy sugerente.

—Veo que Sam no me mintió, sois espabilados. Demasiado, diría yo, pero bueno. Como bien dices, mejor lo descubrís por vuestra cuenta —y miró a su amigo, que estaba intentando no darse por aludido en aquella parte de la conversación. Miraba la pared como si fuera interesante.

—Y no sólo para decir esas cosas, ya les verás cuando… bueno, me imagino que haremos una quedada de las nuestras en navidades, ¿no? —preguntó Sam al grupo en general. HUbo un murmullo general de aprobación. Todos los años lo habían hecho, y ahora que Emily iba a estar con ellos, razón de más. Y también para probar a su amigo.

—Lo espero con muchas ganas, me he perdido demasiadas fiestas estos años me parece a mi —dijo Emily.

—¿Y ya tenéis un sitio donde quedaros? —preguntó Laura.

—Habíamos pensado en un hotel baratito… —empezó Emily, pero fue interrumpida por Sam.

—¡Qué hotel ni qué hotel! ¡En mi casa hay sitio!

—Sabía que dirías eso, así que no he hecho reserva. Porque me voy a reservar todo un día para ti —inquirió—. Luego tendremos que buscarnos nuestro propio sitio.

—En mi casa sí tengo sitio —dijo Odd—. Marie se ha vuelto una temporada con mis padres y ha dejado el dormitorio vacío. Así que… no me importa si lo ocupa Dorjan.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Dorjan, halagado.

—Sabía yo que os íbais a entender muy pronto vosotros dos —rió Emily—. Pero bueno, aceptamos la oferta, temporalmente.

—Exacto. Que al fin y al cabo, todos tenéis vuestros asuntos, y nosotros tendremos que buscarnos los nuestros —afirmó Dorjan.

—Hablando de asuntos… —Johnny habló por primera vez en toda la noche—. He hablado con mis padres. Han hablado con los de Milly y Tamiya… y también con los de Hiroki y Yumi. Quieren que nos reunamos todos la semana que viene, el viernes, en el Kadic…

—Mis padres no me han dicho nada… —dijo Milly.

—Los míos tampoco, y vivo con ellos… —añadió Hiroki.

—Pero, ¿de qué quieren hablar exactamente? —preguntó Emily, que era ajena al problema que tenían.

En unos minutos le pusieron al día de la situación. Emily y Dorjan escucharon atentamente. Se miraron antes de decir algo.

—Aelita, tu idea me parece bien… siempre y cuando se confirme que haya sospechas del sexo en grupo. Confesarlo sin venir a cuento… podríais meter la pata.

—Acordamos contarlo para evitar problemas a más largo plazo…

—¡Pero no sabéis si notan a los niños raros por el sexo, por las notas, o porque ahora les miran y ven que hay marcianitos verdes flotando a su alrededor! —exclamó Dorjan.

—En algún momento puede que se den cuenta de todas formas —dijo Yumi—. Me va a ser incómodo que papá y mamá estén delante también… —dijo mirando a su hermano.

—Para mi también. Papá va a escandalizarse —dijo Hiroki.

—Bueno… vosotros sabréis… —dijo Emily—. Personalmente no lo haría, pero bueno. Si queréis que os acompañemos…

—Estaría bien tener más apoyo —opinó Carlos—. Sobre todo por los pequeños.

Decidieron aparcar el tema. Les estaba empezando a amargar la noche, y ya habían tenido suficiente con Laura expulsada de casa por su tirano padre, como para añadir la preocupación ante la conversación inminente. Era mejor conocer un poco a Dorjan.

—¿De dónde eres, Dorjan? —curioseó Sissi—. Tienes un nombre curioso.

—Soy húngaro. Vine hace unos cinco años con mis padres —respondió el chico.

—Pues no tienes nada de acento… —dijo Ulrich, sorprendido.

—Había estudiado el idioma antes. Aunque me costó bastante hablarlo fluido cuando llegué. Pero bueno… merece la pena por vivir en un país que tiene playa —bromeó.

—Veamos… somos… cinco franceses, dos japoneses, dos españoles, un escocés, un italiano, una latina, un alemán, un británico, una rusa, una senegalesa, un portorriqueño, y un húngaro —recontó Jeremy en voz alta—. Es una alegría que ninguno seamos racistas.

—Aunque si empezamos a debatir la sangre de qué país hace que seamos mejores en el sexo, algunos salimos ganando… —presumió Odd.

—Menos lobos —le dijo Javier—, o te callamos entre todos.

—Cuando te apetezca —respondió el rubio, y le guiñó un ojo.

—Definitivamente me lo voy a pasar muy bien con vosotros —dijo Dorjan, que o no tenía hambre o no le gustaba la comida china en exceso, pues había dejado de comer hacía unos minutos—. Aunque Emily y yo no querríamos tardar mucho en irnos. Han sido muchas horas de viaje y tengo los brazos muertos de llevar el coche.

—No te preocupes. Aún así, mañana es sábado, tenemos el día libre. ¿Os apetece una al bosque? —propuso Yumi.

—¿Con el frío que hace? ¿Estás loca? —dijo Sissi.

—No protestes tanto. Vamos con los abrigos, nos llevamos la barbacoa, y en un sitio que esté más o menos resguardado, podremos estar sin problemas. Además, no vamos a tener mucho más tiempo las próximas semanas. Exámenes...

—¡Me apunto! —fueron diciendo todos los del grupo. Les apetecía aprovechar el tiempo libre que les quedaba juntos.

—Sam y yo iremos, pero sobre la hora de comer —dijo Emily—. Es decir, si le apetece que nos pongamos al día… —añadió en un tono muy sugerente.

—Qué bien me conoces… —dijo la aludida.

Fue a besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez Emily se le adelantó. La reacción de todos los hombres de la sala fue reprimir su líbido por ver esas dos tías buenas dándose el lote. Lejos de enfadarse por ello, las chicas se limitaron a pensar "Hombres…". Aunque alguna también las miró con ganas de probar.

—¿Y qué es lo que estudiáis exactamente? —curioseó Laura, en un intento por alejar la conversación del sexo.

—Pues yo estudio Economía. Pero no soy de esos locos que dicen que van a hundir el sistema capitalista —bromeó Dorjan—. Yo lo haré de verdad. Y Emily hace filología inglesa.

—¡Anda, yo también! —se sorprendió Alicia—. Te veré por clase entonces, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —sonrió Emily—. Me viene muy bien, si no te importa, para que el domingo me pongas un poco al día. Digo, si te viene bien. No voy con segundas intenciones. O sí, lo que te apetezca…

—Tranquila, te dejaré mis apuntes —respondió Alicia. Intentaba sonreír, pero se había puesto un poco nerviosa por la indirecta de la chica. No en balde, ella, Alicia, había sido la perfecta "sustituta" de Emily para Sam cuando esta tuvo que irse de Kadic tres años antes.

—Y a todo esto, ¿cómo nos habéis encontrado? —preguntó Sissi.

—Pues… por descarte. Teníamos vuestras direcciones —explicó Emily—, así que fuimos a la Ermita. No había nadie. Luego a casa de YUmi y Ulrich. Tampoco. Y como caímos en que hoy era la inauguración, vinimos aquí.

Un rato largo después, terminada la cena, las caras de sueño empezaron a poblar la sala. Especialmente Laura, que parecía a punto de quedarse dormida en el sofá. Cabeceaba incluso. Se fueron poniendo en pie, mientras terminaban de acordar lo del día siguiente, y al final sólo quedaron William y Laura.

—Bueno… ya estamos sólos… —dijo la chica.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Tú no te estabas durmiendo? —preguntó William.

—Un poco… pero aún estoy despierta —dijo con una sonrisa—. Es decir, me apetecía que tuviéramos un ratito a solas tú y yo… al fin y al cabo, esta es nuestra primera noche viviendo juntos.

"Es verdad", pensó William. Entre la apertura del taller, que Laura había sido echada de casa, y la sorpresa de la aparición de Emily, no se había parado a pensarlo: ahora estaba viviendo con Laura, a todas luces. Era algo que durante mucho tiempo había temido. Incluso viendo lo bien que les iba a Yumi y Ulrich, o a Jeremy y Aelita. Tenía miedo no de la convivencia, sino de lo que esta podría acarrear.

Debía quitarselo de la cabeza. Lo mejor para eso, era relajarse. Y en ese momento se acordó.

—En ese caso… vamos a celebrarlo —dijo.

Se acercó a la pequeña despensa que tenía, introdujo el brazo hasta el fondo, y sacó una botella de champán. Laura asintió. Su chico sacó un par de copas, y las llenó hacia la mitad. Brindaron.

—Por el inicio de nuestra vida juntos —dijo él.

Bebieron. En un momento de inspiración, William agarró el mando y apuntó a la cadena de música. Empezó a sonar un tema lento, relajante. Dejaron las copas, se pusieron en pie, y, dado que ninguno sabía mucho de bailar canciones lentas, optaron por abrazarse y moverse hacia un lado y al otro, lentamente, recreándose en la atmósfera.

—Pensaba que íbamos a tardar más en vivir juntos —le confesó ella.

—Bueno… la vida lo ha querido así.

—Aunque aún me cuesta creer que mi padre… me haya echado.

—No pienses en eso ahora —le dijo el chico. Se miraron, y sus labios se encontraron en un lento beso—. Ya iré a hablar con él. Sin la llave inglesa. Ahora estamos aquí, los dos. Y lo que hay desde estas paredes hacia fuera… no me importa.

Laura se abrazó más fuertemente contra su novio. Le quería mucho. Y ahora la había aceptado bajo su techo. Poco a poco volvieron hacia el sofá, y se quedaron un rato abrazados, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—¿Te apetece el plan de mañana? —le preguntó él—. Es decir, les he dicho que iríamos, pero si no tienes ganas, nos inventamos algo.

—Tranquilo. Admito que… bueno, para una orgía, no estoy con ganas. Pero salir fuera, seguro que me viene bien. Aunque por la mañana tendré que organizarme un poco.

—Por supuesto. Tengo sitio en los armarios, no te preocupes. Y ya has visto que tampoco tengo el piso a rebosar. Lo podemos ir llenando juntos.

—Fíjate, que casi me parece una violación de tu espacio…

—No digas tonterías. Si vamos a vivir juntos… hagamos lo mejor para que funcione.

Pensando que la mejor forma de continuar la conversación sería en la cama, se levantaron. William aprovechó para levantar a Laura en brazos, que se llevó una sorpresa, y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. La tumbó despacio sobre el colchón y se situó encima de ella. Se besaron de manera más pasional que antes.

—Has comprado un colchón de los buenos… —dijo ella—. ¿Has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer para estrenarlo?

—No… prefiero improvisarlo… porque me transmites tantas cosas que no puedo planear.

Empezó a besar su cuello. Laura dejó escapar un suspiro. Le gustaba. Sí, le gustaba mucho. Él lo hacía con delicadeza, acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa al mismo tiempo. Normalmente eran más veloces. Más fogosos. Esa noche no. Era noche de quererse.

William quitó la blusa a Laura. Aún tenía una camiseta de tirantes bajo la prenda. De acuerdo, no importaba. Cuanto más tardara en "desenvolverla" con más ganas la tomaría esa noche.

Apoyó la cabeza entre los pechos de la chica. Alcanzaba su piel perfectamente para darle ligeros besos mientras sus manos se escurrían ya bajo la prenda y acariciaban el vientre de Laura. Ella volvió a suspirar. Le encantaba aquello. Pero iba a pasar a un poco mayores. Se fue retirando la camiseta y dejó que cayera al suelo.

William mimó el cuerpo de Laura hasta el momento en que ella le pidió que girasen. Quedó ella encima de su novio. Iban a hacer las cosas bien: desnudandose mutuamente antes de entregarse al placer. De forma que empezó a desabrochar la camisa a su novio. Cada botón que le quitaba correspondía a un beso que le daba en el torso que iba quedando desnudo. Desde el botón del cuello hasta el bajo vientre, y una vez lo tenía, le quitó la prenda y volvió a besarle en el sentido opuesto.

Al mismo tiempo las manos de la chica recorrían el cuerpo de William, dándole calor y placer a partes iguales. El chico también la acariciaba, la zona de la espalda recibía los cuidados de sus manos. Laura se situó cerca de su novio y se miraron a los ojos.

—Te quiero.

Fueron dos palabras dichas al unísono. Ella no pudo reprimir una lágrima de felicidad. Volvieron a besarse mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y volvía a girar para quedar encima. Hincó las rodillas sobre el colchón mientras desabrochaba la falda de Laura. Le retiró la prenda con facilidad. Le acarició las piernas lentamente, pero no pudo resistirse a empezar a estimularla. Sus dedos presionaron ligeramente el sexo de ella, arrancándole un gemido bastante audible.

Laura, que no iba a ser menos, buscó la cremallera del vaquero de William, y cuando la encontró, la abrió y le quitó la prenda. Ya estaban uno sobre el otro, en ropa interior. William se apoyó con cuidado sobre ella, y empezó un ligero vaivén hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Era como si hicieran el amor, salvo por la falta de penetración de aquel momento. Ella notaba el bulto se su novio presionando contra ella. Le gustaba mucho esa sensación.

—¿Te apetece que nos quedemos aquí? —le preguntó él—. ¿O quieres que continuemos hasta el final?

—Contigo siempre quiero llegar hasta el final —respondió ella.

William le sonrió. Se besaron mientras se despojaban de su ropa interior. Laura pidió a William que se sentara, y ella puso situarse encima de él. Este dirigió su miembro hacia el sexo de la chica, que al sentarse lentamente fue penetrada.

Se quedaron sin moverse unos minutos, disfrutando de aquella cálida sensación abrazados, y lentamente empezaron a balancearse. Laura movió discretamente sus caderas, y William no tardó en imitarla. Sus labios jadeaban cuando no estaban ocupados besándose, de forma desenfrenada ya, obteniendo placer, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro. Culminaron casi al unísono unos momentos después.

Se apresuraron en meterse bajo las sábanas antes de descansar de aquella maravilla que habían hecho. William acarició la mejilla de su novia.

—Te quiero —volvió a decir.

Laura le susurró un "yo también a ti" antes de acurrucarse a su lado. Tenía ganas de ver cómo era la vida juntos, y deseaba que les fuera bien. Lo deseaba con fuerza.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal ha estado el capítulo? Muchos pensaréis que ha habido personajes que apenas han intervenido... ¡este capítulo no era sobre ellos! xD Y además, aunque soy culpable de ello, manejar dieciocho, DIECIOCHO, <strong>DIECIOCHO<strong> personajes al mismo tiempo xD Ha sido algo complicado pero bueno. El personaje de Emily me apetecía recuperarle, aunque sea como recurrente. Una "guest starring", como en las serie de la TV. Aunque van a tener sus situaciones en sus capítulos, a ambos les tengo algo reservado. Como se los tengo a todos los personajes en realidad. Ahora mismo sólo queda una trama que resolver antes de navidad (la conversación con los padres de la semana próxima), pero a la vuelta... ¡más situaciones made in Felikis!_

_**Alejito480**: Las mejores fragancias vienen en frascos pequeños (?) No, en serio, soy cruel y me gusta dejaros con las ganas de más, ya lo sabes xD Me anoto tu idea, quizá para el próximo cap, o en todo caso antes de que sea navidad. Espero. Otro saludo para ti._

_**Marilyn** **38**: ¿Quizá una orden de restricción? Es que el personaje ya no me servía xD Y tampoco iba a hacer que Jeremy le dejara KO definitivo. Lo de Laura, espero que te haya gustado esta "conclusión". Y frío... no se ha estado tan mal en Madrid... ha ido mejorando durante la semana. _

_**lalo101097**: Me alegra que te hayan gustado esas "cerezas" como las llamas xD El episodio podía dar de sí y espero que lo lograra. Sobre las niñas, prometí que tendrían cierto protagonismo, espeor haber cumplido ;) William veremos cómo le va su negocio, aunque lo de su padre, tengo mis motivos (como siempre) de que haya hecho semejante locura. Herb debía despedirse (y más dignamente que en el episodio de la serie que no quiso dar la mano a Jeremy :P). Emily, veremos lo que trama ;) No te preocupes por lo de Code:Lemon. Segunda parte... es posible ;) Saludos._

_**Moon**-**9215**: Eso de "se le regrese cañón" es la primera vez que lo veo, ¿qué significa? Aunque espero que te gustara el capítulo ;)_

_**Usuario865**: Bueno, Emily ya sabía de los pequeños xD Aunque no interactuara con ellos, como has podido ver ;) Veremos su "aprendizaje", sí. Lo de los problemas... ¡no lo niegues, os gusta que los ponga tanto como a mi! xD Y su amigo, veremos que tiene que decir también :P Y serán personajes "intermitentes", mientras cumplan su cometido xD_

_**A.L.L.Y**: El padre de Laura es bipolar (?) No, pero no todos sus problemas se reducían al novio de la hija. Había más. Espero que lo de Emily te haya convencido sus motivos para aparecer de pronto ;) Y curioso lo del idioma... te leeré cuando publiques ;)_

_Bueno, esta semana habrá episodio de CL. Pero será un ANEXO. Porque me imagino que querréis comprobar lo que hacen Emily y Sam, ¿verdad? No estaba en mis planes originales, pero si os apetece ese yuri (quizá extreme yumi...) lo tendréis xD Además__, ya estoy trabajando con el capítulo del domingo de CLR, que va a ser movidito ;) Lemmon rules!_


	16. Reunión de padres

**Capítulo 16: Reunión de padres**

—Bueno, Sam… ¿cuando te vas a casar con Emily?

La broma de Aelita hizo que tanto ella como Yumi tuvieran que reir. Sam, en cambio, estaba tan contenta por la vuelta de su mejor amiga que no se enfadó. Había sido una semana perfecta en todos los sentidos. Las tres estaban en un descanso entre clases, tomando un café en el bar de la universidad.

—Ya sabéis que no es mi novia. La quiero como amiga, como si fuera una hermana. Y por cómo... —gesticuló sin producir sonido la palabra "folla"—. Me ha hecho maravillas en la cama.

—Sí… a Ulrich y a mi nos dejó sorprendidos —admitió Yumi—. Se pasó anoche a vernos. Por los gritos los vecinos se pensaban que estábamos teniendo una pelea —tuvo que reirse, en realidad era cómico.

—Pues Dorjan vino a verme el miércoles —dijo la pelirrosa—. No sé cómo sería antes, pero es una máquina. Y cuando Jeremy se unió a la fiesta, fue ya algo increíble.

—Lo vamos a pasar bien en Navidades —dijo Sam.

—A todo esto, ¿sabéis dónde están? —preguntó Yumi, extrañada.

—Pues sí… vi a Alicia con Emily en una sala de estudio cuando venía para aquí… me parece que ya sabemos con quien va a "jugar" —informó Aelita, y bebió un trago largo de su chocolate. No era muy amiga del café.

—Y a Dorjan le vi antes hablando con Javier y Laura en uno de los pasillos —recordó Sam—. Y hablando de Laura… ha mejorado muchísimo.

—¿En la cama?

—No. Bueno, sí, pero no me refiero a eso —dijo Sam, sonriendo. Yumi sabía donde hacerle cosquillas y que se riera—. Digo que está más alegre. Parece que ha vuelto al Kadic. Vivir con su padre la hacía sentir muy mal. La ha echado y pensé que se hundiría… pero lleva una semana viviendo con William y ha recuperado la sonrisa.

—Sí. William tiene muchas virtudes —dijo Yumi. Ante la inquisitiva mirada de sus amigas, tuvo que añadir algo—. Pero eso no significa que me gustara que se hiciera pasar por Casanova cuando quería ligar conmigo. Me alegra que estén bien, como me alegro de estar yo junto a Ulrich.

—Mejor. Bastante tenemos con lo de mañana —dijo la pelirrosa. Al día siguiente por la tarde se reunirían en el Kadic con los padres de los pequeños— como para estar ahora discutiendo por nuestros novios.

—Os dejo —dijo Sam, vaciando su vaso en dos tragos—, que hoy tenemos debate sobre si se puede hacer una relación amorosa entre tres personas.

—Interesante. A mi me tocará sudar —dijo Yumi. No le apetecía mucho el plan que tenía, pero no iba a negarse.

—Pues yo me subo al aburrimiento —dijo Aelita—. La mitad de la clase va al laboratorio, Laura incluida, pero la otra mitad nos tenemos que quedar en el aula. No han instalado aún todos los equipos nuevos.

—¡Nos vemos, chicas! —Yumi saltó de la silla, se terminó su café, y lo tiró a la papelera en dirección a su clase.

Sam acompañó a Aelita hasta las escaleras hasta que sus caminos se separaron. Las tres estaban preocupadas por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Y el resto del grupo se hallaba igual. Era una apuesta muy arriesgada la que iban a hacer. Pero mejor antes que después. "Aunque realmente han pasado tres años", pensó la pelirrosa, mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno una fórmula mucho mejor que la que su profesor les explicaba.

Ya era el día. En la academia Kadic habían terminado las clases. En el gimnasio se iba a reunir el grupo de Lyoko con los padres de los niños, ante la falta de espacio en el despacho del señor Delmas, quien también iba a estar presente. Jim ya les había llevado sillas suficientes y se había ausentado. Únicamente faltaba _la juventud_, que estaban fuera, esperando a sus padres. Emily y Dorjan también faltaban, habían optado por dar una vuelta, él no conocía la ciudad.

Los señores Ishiyama, padres de Yumi e Hiroki, fueron los primeros en aparecer con su hijo. Yumi se levantó a saludarles, seguida por Ulrich. El señor Delmas parecía meditar. No era algo extraño, en realidad, el grupo en general parecía bastante nervioso. Miró a su hija, y esta le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarle.

Cuando vieron a los padres de Milly, quedó claro de dónde había sacado su pelirroja melena. Aunque a su madre ya la conocían (pelirroja, muy parecida a su hija, pero más pálida de piel), era la primera vez que veían al señor Solovieff, llevaba el cabello corto, y tenía cara de bonachón.

Los padres de Tamiya llegaron unos momentos después. Se saludaron con los padres de Milly (se conocieron cuando ambas declararon su amor incondicional). El señor Diop era alto, con la piel muy oscura, mientras su mujer era un poco más bajita y su piel tenía el mismo tono que su hija. Se sentaron todos, a la espera de que Johnny apareciera con sus padres.

Cuando lo hizo, el frío pareció inundar la sala. Johnny entró seguido de sus padres. No exageraba: su padre parecía uno de esos antiguos militares de guerra de las películas estadounidenses, y su madre tenía todo el aspecto de ser una ama de casa que apenas salía del domicilio. Los señores Ishiyama, que también se habían conocido, les hicieron un gesto de saludo muy breve. Habían discutido cuando se habían conocido.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos entonces —dijo el señor Delmas, que iba a intentar quedarse en medio. Realizó las presentaciones oportunas. Se dio cuenta de que aquello parecía un debate, con los padres a un lado y los jóvenes al otro—. Estaban ustedes preocupados porque notaban que sus hijos se comportaban de manera extraña…

—Y ya no es que lo notemos, señor director —apuntilló la señora Diop, la madre de Tamiya—. Es que es una sensación común entre todos y claro, una se teme algo malo…

—Señora Diop —se adelantó Jeremy a hablar—, estamos con sus hijos desde hace tres años, incluso el verano pasado les pareció buena idea que nos acompañaran todas las vacaciones… ¿cree acaso que les hacemos algo?

—No digo que les hagáis algo, pero...

—Como bien habéis dicho, lleváis tres años conociendo a nuestros hijos —interrumpió el padre de Johnny, de un modo algo grosero—. Y quizá vosotros lo hayáis notado. O hay algo que nos ocultáis.

La incomodidad recorrió la sala. No sabían si era el momento de contarlo, nada más empezar la reunión, o esperar un poco para ver por donde iban los ánimos. Sissi fue la siguiente en hablar.

—Le puedo asegurar que no. Simplemente nos caen bien, y por eso, si hacemos algo todo el grupo, nos gusta llevarlos con nosotros.

—Eso es un poco raro. Sois bastante mayores para ir con gente de su edad —dijo el señor Solovieff. ¿Estaban todos los padres compinchados para hacerles confesar acaso?

—Después de tantos años en la misma escuela, es lo normal, creo yo —dijo Odd—. Y si les notan ratos… es lo habitual, ahora mismo ya no nos ven tanto como antes, todos hemos terminado nuestros estudios aquí.

Aquel golpe maestro de Odd impresionó a sus amigos. Había sido muy astuto. Los niños miraron hacia abajo, como si aprobaran su historia, que en cierto modo era verdad. Los padres les miraron preocupados.

—Aun así esto lo empecé anotar desde vuestro último viaje a la playa —dijo la madre de Milly.

—Pues no lo entendemos —habló ahora la madre de Yumi e Hiroki—. Nuestro Hiroki… bueno, lo único raro fue cuando nos contó que estaba saliendo con Johnny, que no lo esperábamos… —el padre de Yumi se tensó por un momento. Aún le costaba asimilarlo—. Pero por lo demás ha sido el mismo…

—Tal vez ellos tengan algo que decir al respecto —propuso Ulrich—. Que digan lo que tengan que decir.

Eso había sido muy arriesgado, pero como no podían planificar nada, pensó que era lo más indicado. Estaban hablando de los pequeños sin que pudieran expresarse. Y eso le recordaba al día en que descubrieron su secreto, antes de unirse a ellos.

—Es eso, nada más… —dijo Milly—. Sabíamos que este año no iban a estar con nosotros. Y después de este tiempo se hace muy duro.

—Exacto —dijo Hiroki—. Incluso a mi se me hace raro no tener a Yumi por casa.

—Y nos teníamos que haber hecho a la idea antes —añadió Tamiya—. Pero el día parecía lejano, y al final… estamos aquí los cuatro, cuando antes éramos un montón.

—¿Pero tan apegados estáis a ellos? —preguntó su padre.

—Mucho. Son como nuestros hermanos mayores prácticamente —Johnny habló—. Cuando necesitábamos algo, podíamos contar con ellos. Ahora, bueno… les vemos más o menos una vez a la semana, y no es lo mismo.

La mayoría de los presentes estaban conmovidos por sus palabras. No obstante, Johnny buscaba la mirada de sus padres, que aún parecían desconfiar de la historia. Se temió lo peor.

—¿Y no nos lo pudisteis contar? —preguntó el padre de Milly.

—No era algo fácil de admitir… tampoco ellos lo sabían hasta hacía poco… —dijo Milly—. Y estamos mejor desde que se lo contamos.

Sonrió hacia el grupo de amigos. Parecía que todo iba a salir bien. Parecía.

—Todo eso me parece muy bien y os lo agradezco —dijo el padre de Johnny. Parecía que su mujer simplemente estaba de adorno (¿sería igual en su casa?)—. Pero la sensación no era sólo de eso. Johnny, hace tiempo que nos estás ocultando algo. Y no se si también a tus amigos, o ellos forman parte del lío.

Johnny se quedó mudo. ¿Tanto se le había notado? Pero si siempre había tenido cuidado para que no se notara. ¿En qué había fallado?

—Si Johnny tiene secretos, son suyos y nadie puede obligarle a contar nada que no quiera —dijo Yumi.

—Entonces es que también lo conocéis vosotros —afirmó aquel hombre.

Maldición, era bueno. No sabían si se iba a poder sostener todo aquello. Quizá era el momento de contarlo todo, y que ocurriera lo que debiera ocurrir. Salían de todos los problemas, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

—Papá, te puedo asegurar que…

—Dejalo, Johnny —interrumpió Aelita—. Le contaremos la verdad si es lo que quiere —tomó aire antes de seguir—. Sus hijos y nosotros compartimos algo más que amistad. Hace bastante, nosotros —señaló al _grupo original_— decidimos abrirnos a la… a la posibilidad de tener sexo libre entre nosotros. Fue algo que funcionó bastante bien, pero un día… los chicos —señaló a los "peques"— nos pillaron en una "quedada". Nos preocupó mucho al principio, pero al final… decidimos que si querían podían formar parte de ese "estilo de vida", y lo aceptaron. Ese ha sido nuestro gran secreto durante estos tres años.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio. Los padres, según iban asimilando lo que habían escuchado, miraron alternativamente a los mayores y a los jóvenes. Incluso el señor Delmas buscó la mirada de su hija, pero ella se limitó a asentirle con la cabeza.

—Entonces… habéis convertido a nuestros hijos en unos… pervertidos… —dijo la madre de Milly.

—En absoluto —aseguró Javier—. Todo lo que hayan podido hacer ha sido por voluntad suya.

—Hija… —el señor Ishiyama debía hablar con Yumi—. Entonces… ¿tú has sabido y consentido… que tu hermano haya estado teniendo sexo sin…?

—Le he controlado, papá —dijo Yumi, y decidió obviar que había cometido incesto—. He podido saber lo que hacía de una forma mejor que si hubiera tenido que preguntarle. Y puedo asegurarte, a ti y a todos, que no hemos abusado de los niños ni nada por el estilo. Todo esto va al margen. Somos un grupo de amigos que expresan el cariño que se sienten de muchas formas.

Los padres de Milly buscaron a su hija, que se acercó a ellos. Ella se temía una reprimenda, pero le sorprendió bastante lo que ocurrió.

—Hija… ¿es cierto lo que dicen?

—Sí, mamá… aparte de ser unos hermanos mayores estupendos, también… nos han enseñado cosas, y no les puedo estar más agradecida por ello.

Los padres de Tamiya también parecieron dar visto bueno a lo que hacía la pequeña, y los padres de Yumi se tuvieron que tomar su tiempo para asimilarlo, aunque no estaba muy claro que lo hubieran aceptado.

—Magnífico —dijo el padre de Johnny, levantándose en ese momento—. Hijo, nos vamos.

—¿Ya os vais? ¿No vais a decir nada? —preguntó él.

—Cuando digo "nos" vamos, te incluyo a ti.

Un jarro de agua fría cayó en la sala. ¿Qué era eso de que se iban?

—¿Van a hablarlo en privado? —preguntó Aelita.

—No —Carlos fue quien se dio cuenta—. ¿No le ves la expresión? Escuche, antes de que haga nada…

—Mal si pretendes amenazarme, mocoso —dijo el padre de Johnny, que avanzó hacia su hijo—. Todos vosotros vais a recibir una denuncia por violación y abuso de menores. Incluso usted —señaló al señor Delmas— por haber consentido, o no haber evitado que se cometieran estos actos.

—¡Ni siquiera puede estar seguro de que aquí hallan…!

—Papá, déjalo… —le interrumpió Sissi. La situación estaba peor de lo que se habían imaginado.

—Yo no me voy… —dijo Johnny.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no me voy, papá. Hice todo por mi propia voluntad, y me voy a quedar con ellos, porque son más mi familia que tú.

El tortazo que le dio su padre resonó en las paredes del gimnasio. Todos se quedaron helados con la escena. Aquello se les había ido de las manos. Johnny había tenido razón al decir que su padre no se lo tomaría bien, pero no habían contado con aquella posibilidad.

El hombre agarró a su hijo, y le levantó por la cintura, dispuesto a llevarselo. Hiroki corrió a por él, intentando impedirselo, pero fue empujado hacia atrás por su _suegro_. Alicia gritó de la impresión. Estaba asustada. El grupo quería intentar detenerle, pero eso les traería más problemas. Al fin y al cabo, no eran familia real del chico, que se retorcía en el fuerte brazo de su padre.

—Tendrán noticias de mis abogados próximamente —fueron sus palabras de despedidas, antes de irse, seguido por su esposa.

Hiroki se incorporó rápidamente cuando pudo y salió corriendo tras ellos. Sus amigos fueron detrás. Atravesó el desierto patio de Kadic a toda velocidad. Llegó a la verja. Salió, y contempló justo a tiempo como en un coche, Johnny y sus padres se alejaban.

—Johnny… —gimió—. ¡Johnny! ¡JOHNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

><p><em>Para los que veis<em> The Simpson, _sí. Eso de "Johnny" lo he sacado de uno de los episodios xD De hecho fue ese momento el que me inspiró para crear una situación tensa con respecto a los pequeños, y así hacer un pequeño homenaje a la serie de personajes amarillos ;) Y perdonad la brevedad del episodio. Había que manejar demasiados personajes, y no era plan tampoco de desviar la atención de los padres continuamente. Si había que confesar, mejor directamente. Aunque las consecuencias hayan sido negativas._

_**lalo101097**: Entendido lo de la expresión xD Es el problema de las diferencias en el idioma muchas veces (por eso procuro evitar emplear expresiones "muy españolas" por si pueden malentenderse, como por ejemplo la palabra "coger", que los significados son muy diferentes xD, aunque de vez en cuando alguna se me escapará, claro xD) Y más que cambiar lemmon por amor... lo estoy cambiando por drama xD Que eso es la "salsa" perfecta para cualquier historia. A Emily debían recibirla así, y si viene con un amigo... pues todos son familia xD Y no, Hiroki y Yumi no serán repudiados por lo que hicieron :P El momento de amor de William y Laura me alegra que te gustara. Y las preguntas de los niños... se me ocurrió en plan broma y lo añadí :P El padre de Laura se irá resolviendo durante el fic. Y la estatua... no me importaría :P PD: No te ofendas por lo que dije de las reviews, sabes que no lo dije en serio ;)_

_**carlosjim04**: Gracias ^^ Lo explicaré a medias de momento. No me apetece dar mucho contenido (ahora mismo) a ese tema, porque ya tengo claro como va a terminar ;)_

_**Usuario865**: Ellos descansan en vacaciones xD Incluso en la serie debían luchar diariamente con XANA, este fic tiene otros problemas a los que se enfrentan :P Vacaciones, ya verás lo de Navidad xD Aunque lo del espacio... es raro xD Pero podría estudiarlo. Incluso para un "one-shot" como el anexo que escribí en CL. Otro saludo para ti ;)_

_**Moon**-**9215**: Por supuesto que lo serán ;) Tengo planes para ambos, aunque seguirán siendo "recurrentes", no tan principales._

_**A.L.L.Y**: Pues espero que te gustara como quedó el yuri ;) Y no pasa nada por no leer el de Herb :P_

_**Alejito480**: Pues el problema ha sido este. ¿Te has llevado susto? :P Odd sí, es bisexual y Dorjan le ha gustado mucho xD Lo de las nacionalidades me lié hasta yo xD (y de Sam puse "latina" para no tener que decidir si es la morena o la caucásica: que cada cual elija la que más le guste ;), ambos tonos de piel pueden encajar con esa descripción) Esperaré ese gran cross-over. Aunque me tomaré mi tiempo para leer algo tan largo :P Seguiré así ;)_

_**Marilyn** **38**: No te preocupes, que todos tenemos una vida xD Pero NO, los padres nunca se sumarán a semejante acuerdo xDDDD_

_**zuole**: Tranquilo, no pasa nada ;) Me alegra que te esté gustando. Y no se si el capítulo de hoy ha tenido el riesgo que dices o debo ir más allá :P_

_Por cierto: "Felikis, no hubo lemmon". Un lemmon no cuadra con esta historia, ¿verdad? Preferí ser más cruel de lo habitual y poner el mal trago directamente :P Veré si publico capítulo el miércoles de CL, y en todo caso, domingo, CLR. Lemmon rules! _


	17. Tristezas

**Capítulo 17: Tristezas**

Martes por la mañana. Hora de la clase de ciencias. Diecinueve alumnos anotan en sus cuadernos lo que les ordena la señora Herzt. Excepto uno, que mira su cuaderno fijamente sin mirarlo. Hiroki Ishiyama sabe que de nada le servirá todo eso si no rescata a Johnny. Le ama y debe ir a por él.

—Hiroki… —desde la mesa de atrás, Milly intenta hablar con él—. Hiroki… ¡Hiroki!

Todos la miran por el grito que ha dado. Ella pide perdón y se centra en su tarea. Hiroki mira a su lado el asiento vacío. En ese momento recuerda los momentos siguientes a la partida de Johny el viernes pasado.

_Miraba fijamente el lugar por el que Johnny había desaparecido. Su hermana se había acercado a él y le abrazaba, intentando consolarle. Detrás de él había una especie de discusión, pero a él poco le importaba en ese momento. Su novio había sido llevado._

—_Hiroki… —Yumi le hablaba—. Ven… no puedes hacer nada ahora mismo…_

—_Me da igual —había respondido él—. Yumi, no puedo perderle... _

—_Te entiendo. Y vamos a solucionarlo._

—_No puedes prometerme eso…_

—_Pero lo he hecho._

_Ulrich se acercó también a él. Entre Yumi y él llevaron a HIroki con los demás. Aún estaban superando el susto. Apenas logró enterarse de que los padres de Tamiya y MIlly aceptaban lo que habían hecho (lo que hizo que se sintiera peor porque los padres de Johnny no habían sido capaces) y sus propios padres simplemente le pedían a Yumi que tuviera cuidado con lo que le dejaban hacer._

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —preguntó en ese momento, sin levantar la mano.

La señora Hertz, que estaba un poco al tanto del asunto (aunque el señor Delmas había prometido guardar el secreto hacia los demás profesores) le permitió ir. Milly y Tamiya le miraron preocupadas mientras salía del aula.

Llegó al baño y logró lo que llevaba días intentando: llorar. Había gritado, había roto cosas, pero su corazón debía desahogarse con el llanto y sólo en ese momento lo logró. Unos minutos después, sus dos amigas entraban allí para acompañarle. La situación era muy delicada con el joven en ese momento.

A la hora de comer, Tamiya se quedó consolándole, mientras Milly se ausentaba para llamar a Yumi. La chica se acercaba todas las mañanas a ver a su hermanito, pero también había pedido a las chicas que le vigilaran por ella. Como habían acordado, le hizo una llamada perdida, y Yumi devolvió la llamada.

—Buenos días, Milly —saludó.

—Hola, Yumi. Tu hermano por fin ha echado las lágrimas —le comentó, tras asegurarse que nadie estaba atenta a su conversación. La historia de que Johnny había sido llevado por sus padres se había extendido como la pólvora en la escuela.

—Joder… ¿y se encuentra mejor, dónde está ahora?

—Está más calmado. Por lo menos ahora sí que habla… —le dijo—. Está con Tamiya en la mesa. Intentamos que coma algo, o terminará mal.

—Nunca te agradeceré esto lo suficiente… —aseguró Yumi—. Me pasaré después de vuestras clases de la tarde a verle. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, cuéntamelo.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Y habéis sabido algo más de vuestros padres? —quiso saber Yumi. No era plan de preguntar sólo por Hiroki, a pesar de que el tema de la llamada era ese.

—No. Nos dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado, que tomáramos precauciones… lo normal. Digo yo. Pocos padres sabrán de una situación así… Y que podemos seguir quedando con vosotros.

—Bueno, es un alivio. Me alegro por vosotras, chicas —dijo Yumi—. Os dejo entonces. Nos vemos más tarde.

—De acuerdo, Yumi, hasta luego.

Yumi colgó y se volvió a su grupo y les contó lo que había hablado con la pequeña. Hubo un murmullo de alegría al respecto. Estaban todos en uno de los porches, resguardados del frío, tomando café. Aelita, por su parte, era la que más afectada estaba por todo aquello. Suya había sido la idea de confesar. Había sido demasiado positiva. Y a pesar de que el grupo insistía en que no era su culpa, eso no le quitaba el sentimiento que la estaba impidiendo dormir esas noches anteriores.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con los padres de Johnny —dijo la pelirrosa—. Antes de que lleguen las denuncias...

—Lo haremos, Aelita —aseguraba Carlos—. Pero no podemos ir hasta que los nervios no estén más tranquilos. Y tenemos que decidir quienes vamos.

—Lo más importante, ¿hay alguien que no esté dispuesto a ir? —preguntó William, que se había acercado para verles. Ese día no tenía clientes. Un pequeño descanso tras un lunes que no había parado.

Nadie del grupo levantó la mano. Decidieran lo que decidieran nadie iba a negarse a ir. Eran uno.

—Aelita, vete a casa —propuso Alicia—. Necesitas descansar.

—No voy a dormir hasta que esto se arregle —respondió ella. Sonaba tajante.

—No te digo que duermas, simplemente que reposes un poco.

—¡No puedo! —dijo ella—. Siempre habéis dicho muchas cosas sobre lo lista que soy… y he demostrado ser una imbécil. Todo lo que se no sirve para nada y no podía imaginarme que…

—Ninguno nos lo imaginamos —se apresuró a decir Jeremy.

—Y lo hiciste con la mejor intención del mundo —le recordó Sissi—. No pasa nada por esto. Si hasta ahora hemos salido de otros problemas… ¿quién nos dice que esta vez va a ser diferente?

—Pues que nos enfrentamos a un padre de un amigo nuestro. No es una lucha interna que tengamos —dijo la pelirrosa.

Esa inteligencia que tenía le había servido para que ninguno del grupo pudiera llevarle la contraria en eso. Irónicamente, eso le animó un poco. No quería condescendencia. Necesitaba aceptar su error y era difícil cuando te decían que no. Aún así, aceptó que debía ir a casa. Pero se negó a que la acompañaran. Debía ir sola. Así podría pensar en todo y no haría que sus compañeros se saltaran las clases.

Pero cuando llegó a la Ermita, se topó con una sorpresa. Odd estaba en el salón, y claramente la estaba esperando. Aelita no disimuló la sorpresa de verle.

—Uno de nosotros me ha pedido que viniera a verte. No ha sido Jeremy —se apresuró en aclarar, sincero—. Y debería haber esperado fuera, pero tenía las llaves y fuera hace demasiado frío.

Odd siempre tan sincero. Aelita tuvo que sonreír, y le sorprendió comprobar que aún era capaz de hacerlo. Se sentó al lado de Odd y se acomodó sobre su amigo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaban así ellos dos.

—Si quieres librarte de la culpa, deberías ir tú cuando el grupo vaya a hablar con el padre de Johnny —le dijo.

—¿Es que tú no vas a venir? —le preguntó.

—Si queréis sí. Pero sabes que tiendo a bromear más de la cuenta incluso en los momentos más inoportunos —le recordó el chico—. Y queremos que nos tomen en serio.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella—. Pero lo malo realmente no es que se lo haya tomado a mal. Es por la relación de Johnny e Hiroki, es por quien peor estoy… debería alejarme yo también del acuerdo hasta que esto se arregle.

—Pues yo no estoy de "acuerdo" con eso —Odd hizo un juego de palabras que arrancó una carcajada a la pelirrosa—. No puedes castigarte con eso. Sobre todo porque también castigas a quien quiera hacerlo contigo.

—Ahora mismo no merezco que alguien lo haga conmigo.

—Eso no significa que no vaya a ocurrir.

Y la besó. Aelita agradeció el gesto del chico correspondiendo el beso. Él siempre había sido lanzado, y eso le demostraba que realmente decía lo que pensaba. Los demás estaban amables con ella, pero habían mantenido las distancias. Quizá por no agobiarla, pero agradeció sentir unos labios diferentes a los de Jeremy esa vez.

—Dime algo… —le pidió él.

—Algo… —respondió ella.

Rieron sin control por la broma más antigua que compartían antes de entregarse a otro beso. Ella se tumbó encima de él, y Odd aprovechó para masajear su culo. Le encantaba lo firme que lo tenía la chica. Ella se encendió. Le gustaba sentirse aún deseada.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo? —le preguntó ella.

—No se, tu tienes novio, estamos en vuestra casa… sería una descortesía como invitado vuestro, ¿no? —bromeó Odd.

—Tonto —respondió Aelita. Sus labios se toparon por tercera vez mientras él le empezaba a quitar la blusa.

Le pidió que se diera la vuelta. La chica obedeció, y Odd aprovechó para manosear sus pechos libremente. Una mano estaba en las tetas de la chica, la otra le acariciaba el vientre y esperaba el mejor momento para deslizarse por debajo de su falda. Lo hizo justo cuando ella gimió. Alcanzó su sexo y un dedo juguetón se dispuso a hacerla pasar un buen rato.

—Cada año que pasa tienes mejor cuerpo… y eso es decir mucho desde que nos conocemos —le susurró Odd antes de besuquear su cuello.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella en un suspiro.

—Totalmente. Y si Jeremy no se hubiera lanzado, lo hubiera hecho yo…

Lejos de alarmarse por aquella declaración del chico, Aelita deseó que la manoseara con más ahínco. Cuando Odd fue a quitarle el sujetador, ella se lo impidió. Quería que ambos estuvieran a la par. Odd accedió y dejó que la chica se deshiciera de su camiseta, besando su torso al tiempo que lo hacía. Ahí sí le permitió que le quitara el sujetador.

Odd siempre quedaba fascinado con el cuerpo desnudo de Aelita y sus rosados pezones ("le hacen juego con su pelo", pensaba siempre él). No dudó en empezar a devorarlos con ganas. A Aelita le enloquecía lo que ese chico le hacía con la lengua en sus pezones. Un cosquilleo muy agradable que se transformaba en placer.

Ambos notaban que la falda de ella y el pantalón de él no hacían sino estorbar, de forma que se los quitaron mutuamente. Él presionó su miembro por encima de la ropa interior sobre el sexo de la chica, que ya deseaba que pasaran a palabras mayores.

—Hacía mucho que tu y yo no estábamos así… —le recordó la chica—. Vas a tener que compensarme…

—Por supuesto, princesa —dijo él. Le guiñó un ojo y fue bajándole lentamente las braguitas—. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Aelita supo a qué se refería y se puso colorada. La última vez que se había depilado su intimidad, se había dejado un diminuto mechón de pelo rosado, justo encima de su _rajita_. Odd sonrió divertido y pasó su dedo por el mechón.

—Que niña más juguetona tenemos aquí… —comentó—. Vamos a ver… ¿qué puedo hacer con esto…?

Y sin decir más palabras, pasó a devorar la intimidad de Aelita. Su lengua acariciaba su sexo y se introducía en el poco a poco, arrancándole placer. Ella se hubiera reído, al ver a Odd como si tuviera un bigote de color rosa, si no estuviera sometida al placer del sexo oral. Separó las piernas tanto como pudo para entregarse a su amigo. Odd hacía maravillas.

Le pidió que se detuviera. Quería estirar el juego, y dejarlo en un orgasmo al final, más placentero que si culminaban dos veces. Odd quedó de rodillas en el sofá a continuación, mientras ella le quitaba el bóxer y liberaba su nada discreta erección.

Empezó lamiendo los testículos de Odd. Le arrancó un escalofrío mientras su mano se aferraba a su miembro y empezaba a masturbarle. Él casi había olvidado lo bien que se portaba la chica en la cama. Era genial. Ella intercambió las posiciones de sus manos y su boca, doblando la cantidad de placer que recibía. Dispuesta a jugar un poco más con él, limitó el uso de sus labios y su lengua a la "cabeza" del pene de Odd, mientras sus manos recorrían el resto de su miembro.

Cuando sintió el sabor del líquido preseminal, supo que había llegado el momento del gran final. Odd quería ser quien la embistiera. Y ella quería dejarse. Pasó una pierna por encima de Odd, y su miembro se abrió paso en su intimidad. Suspiró.

Odd hizo alarde de fuerza en ese momento, poniéndose en pie. Rodeando a la chica con sus brazos para que no cayera, la movió para poder penetrarla. Aelita ayudaba también moviendo su cuerpo. El chico era fuerte para aguantar aquello, aunque no lo pareciera.

—Odd… la pared… —le pidió ella.

Él lo entendió. Fue hacia la pared que tenía enfrente y entre el muro y su cuerpo Aelita quedó atrapada, momento que él aprovechó para embestirla más fácilmente que antes. Los gemidos de la chica llenaron la estancia. Odd aceleró el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que no pudo controlarse más, eyaculando finalmente. Sus fluidos se deslizaron en el sexo de su amiga, detonando su orgasmo. Él se apoyó sobre la pared para no aplastarla, y se quedaron varios minutos reponiéndose. Había sido brutal para ambos.

—Gracias por esto —le dijo Aelita a Odd. Estaban ambos desnudos, tumbados en el sofá. Ella encima de él, con el chico acariciándole la espalda.

—Siempre que quieras, ya lo sabes —respondió el, medio en broma—. ¿Estás mejor de ese ánimo?

—Sí. Pero confiésalo. Ha sido Jeremy quien te ha pedido venir —la chica conocía lo bastante bien a su novio como para reconocer un movimiento suyo.

—Vale, sí, ha sido él —admitió él—. No le mates por eso, por favor.

—No lo haré, tranquilo —aseguró ella—. Y la verdad, creo que ya se qué puedo hacer con esto que se ha liado por mi culpa.

—Lo primero, dejar de decir que ha sido por tu culpa.

—Vale —prometió ella—. Pero tengo claro qué tengo que hacer ahora.

—Parece mentira lo bien que te sienta acostarte conmigo —presumió Odd.

Unas horas después, habiendo terminado las clases de la tarde en Kadic, Hiroki caminaba de vuelta a su casa. Iba cabizbajo, y si Milly y Tamiya no le hubieran acompañado, algún coche se lo habría llevado por delante, seguramente. Entró en su casa con un "ya he llegado" que apenas él mismo logró escuchar. En el salón le aguardaba una sorpresa: Ulrich, Yumi, Carlos, Sissi y Aelita estaban allí, esperándole. Sus padres estaban fuera, comprando (como excusa, no les hacía gracia estar en la misma sala desde la confesión del otro día).

—Hola… —saludó—. Perdonad, me subo a mi dormitorio…

—Espera, Hiroki —dijo Ulrich—. Ya hemos decidido quienes vamos a ir a por Johnny.

—¿Cómo que "a por Johnny"?

—Creemos que lo mejor que podemos hacer es acercarnos a hablar con el padre de Johnny antes de que ponga las denuncias —le dijo Yumi.

—Y como no podemos ir todos, hemos elegido quienes nos presentaremos en su casa —informó Carlos.

—Y mi padre nos ha dado la dirección de la base de datos de la escuela —añadió Sissi con alegría.

—Aún nos falta confirmar dos cosas —dijo Ulrich—. Iremos mañana por la mañana, es tontería y muy arriesgado dejarlo para más adelante. Así que… ¿vas a querer venir?

—¡Por supuesto! —escuchar todo aquello había hecho crecer el ánimo del chico. Si iban a ir a por su novio, él claro que estaría presente.

—Y yo quería pedirte una cosa —se adelantó Aelita—.Hiroki, me siento fatal por lo que pasó. La idea de contarlo fue mia… por favor, perdóname. Necesito que me perdones, y que me dejes ir a mi también mañana.

La chica le miraba muy seria, casi suplicante. Hiroki no había pensado en eso hasta que ella lo había dicho. Sí, la idea había sido de ella, pero ¿serviría de algo enfadarse a esas alturas?

—No tengo que perdonarte… —le dijo—. Y por supuesto que quiero que vengas mañana. ¿Lo arreglaremos?

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella.

El chico sonrió y se abrazaron. Yumi se quedó más tranquila al ver aquello. Por lo menos le veía con mejor cara. Milly y Tamiya, que se habían quedado en la puerta, sonrieron. Ellas no iban a ir al día siguiente, pero el corazón del grupo estaría donde se reunieran.

—Pero una cosa… ¿no seremos demasiados? —preguntó Hiroki finalmente.

—Iremos en dos coches —le dijo Yumi—. No es plan de que vayamos todos, pero siete de nosotros, su novio incluido, estará bien para hacer la visita.

—En ese caso, nos vemos mañana, ¿no?

—No hace falta despedirnos ya. ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Por los nervios —propuso Sissi.

* * *

><p><em>Algún día me recordaréis como "ese escritor cruel que nos dejaba siempre en suspense hasta el siguiente capítulo" xD. Lo se, lo tengo asumido. En algún momento probaré a escribir una serie, y se llamará "Cliffhanger" xD<em>

_Quería dejar este capítulo como "momento reflexión" por lo ocurrido y no ofrecer la resolución inmediata para que tampoco fuera algo muy brusco. Además, tened en cuenta queme faltan dos capítulos para escribir el especial de navidad, que va a ser más largo incluso que el del año pasado (ya que, si no lo habéis notado, estos capítulos son más largos que los de CLE xD No hay menos lemmon, hay más trama, que es diferente :P)_

_**zuole**: Gracias ^^ Quería probar algo diferente. Pero ¿todos los padres en desacuerdo? ¡Eso es muy cruel! xD Y lo del lemmon, por eso también publiqué Sam-Emily/Odd-Dorjan, para compensarlo xD_

_**DarkClaw1997**: Pues espero que ahora no te quedes otra semana en vela, ya que aún no se ha decidido lo que va a ocurrir xD_

_**carlosjim04**: Hay padres más abiertos y otros más cerrados xD A mí mi hijo me dice eso... y le encierro hasta la mayoría de edad en su habitación :P_

_**Alejito480**: Es la idea, asustaros. Por eso no hago lo de "y la próxima semana en CLR..." xD Cliffhanger sí, me encantan xD Y como hago siempre, que tantos se enteraran fue lo que me ha permitido explorar todas las opciones._

_**lalo101097**: Sí, es un engorro tantas variantes del español. La que más me marcó en su día fue decir que "iba tirando". En el sentido que ni bien ni mal. Y resulta que hay una acepción que equivale a tener sexo XD El padre de Johnny era el punto opuesto a los de Milly y Tamiya xD Ya veremos de qué va en el próximo capítulo (prometido: sin cliffhanger) Lo de qué se me ocurre de drama... mucho. La segunda parte (postnavidad) va a ser peor incluso xD Espero que este capítulo te gustara. Saludos._

_**Moon**-**9215**: Creo que nadie se lo imaginaba xD_

_**Usuario865**: Y sin estas tramas chungas no me querríais tanto, admitelo :P Ya sabrás mas cuando se solucione ;) Un saludo._

_**A.L.L.Y**: Sí, soy muy cruel xD Yo puedo hacer de todo con mis personajes, como ya has visto xD Y aún queda un poco más para conocer el destino final..._

_Con esto me despido. Tengo idea para un one-shot que haré este miércoles. Espero me de tiempo. Un saludo, y lemmon rules!_


	18. Misión de rescate

**Capítulo 18: Misión de rescate**

Dos coches atravesaban la carretera. El embotellamiento matutino ya había pasado. En el primer coche estaba Sissi al volante. Ulrich era su copiloto e Hiroki iba sentado en el asiento de atrás. Miraba la ventanilla, pensativo. Quería ver a Johnny, besarle, y secuestrarle si era necesario. En el otro coche Yumi conducía, Aelita iba a su lado, y Carlos controlaba la emisora desde el asiento trasero con su móvil, pero las estaba poniendo nerviosas con la tontería.

No habían preparado un guión sobre lo que debían decir, pues al fin y al cabo, tampoco estaba muy claro si iban a lograr entrar en la casa. Pero serían serios en el tema. No sabían si le convencería, o les llevaría la policía arrestados. Pero se iban a arriesgar. Por Johnny, por Hiroki, y porque era amigos. Sissi tomó un desvío y entró en la ciudad donde vivían los padres de Johnny. Sabía que era por las afueras. No tardó más de unos minutos en encontrarlo. Era un barrio residencial distinguido, desde luego.

Aparcaron los coches y continuaron a pie. Llegaron a la dirección, que Sissi llevaba anotada en un papel. Una casa de dos plantas, con una valla mediana en el jardín que daba acceso a la entrada.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Yumi.

Hiroki se adelantó, y abrió la puerta de la valla. Atravesó el jardín y llamó al timbre antes de que los demás reaccionaran. Se adelantaron en juntarse con él, justo antes de que se abriera la puerta. Se toparon de frente con el semblante serio del padre de Johnny.

—Oh… los abusaniños… —dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Podemos hablar con usted? —pidió Sissi.

—Mis abogados ya están en marcha.

—En ese caso, no tenemos nada que perder —dijo Carlos, y entró en la casa. El grupo le siguió. El padre de Johnny frunció el ceño. Su mujer apareció tras una puerta, probablemente, la de la cocina.

—¿Quién es, querido?

—Los que abusan de nuestro hijo, que creo que se quieren llevar la denuncia en la mano —respondió este.

—Déjenos hablar, por favor —dijo Aelita—. Lo del otro día…

—Quedó bien claro lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora —atajó el hombre—. Y si me disculpáis, os pediría que os largárais de aquí antes de que llame a la policía.

En ese momento algo sonó en las escaleras. Bajó los peldaños. Johnny se quedó boquiabierto al ver a sus amigos. Vió que Hiroki estaba ahí. Corrió hacia él. Su padre intentó sujetarle, pero él estuvo más rápido. Se abalanzó a por su novio y le besó con ganas. Le había echado mucho de menos esos días. Se miraron, y ambos dejaron caer una lágrima. Aquello pareció perturbar ligeramente al padre de Johnny, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

—Fuera de mi casa —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Escuche, queremos hablar con usted —dijo Aelita—. Déjenos entrar, no hace falta que nos ofrezca nada, simplemente escuche antes de juzgar.

El hombre miró a su esposa, buscando su apoyo, pero ella le miró duramente. A lo mejor no era tan secundaria como se creía el grupo. Mejor entonces. Al menos ella les daría la oportunidad. Dejó al grupo pasar el salón. Hiroki y Johnny se sentaron justo delante del padre de este, dándose la mano.

—Aún así no tengo mucho que escuchar, ya me contásteis lo que hacéis con mi hijo, de forma que…

—Espere, por favor. Malentendió lo que le dijimos —dijo Aelita.

—Les invitásteis a participar en un grupo liberal de sexo —le cortó el hombre—, así que no qué se puede malentender de esto.

—Usted está insistiendo que que forzamos a su hijo —dijo Carlos, y —eso no es verdad. Todo lo que hemos hecho ha estado siempre consentido.

—Más a mi favor. Le habéis engañado para que se deje hacer por vosotros quien sabe qué perversiones. Aunque en el juicio se determinará.

Aelita tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de responder. Se tenía por una persona buena y paciente, pero le estaban dando ganas de golpear a ese hombre. Con una silla de hierro. Antes de que lograra decir nada, Sissi se adelantó a ella.

—No es cierto. Nuestra relación con su hijo no ha sido simplemente sexo.

—Eso me es irrelevante —respondió el hombre fríamente—. Sois mayores de edad, él es menor, existe delito. No es algo personal, es que mi hijo no se toca.

—¡Papá, todo lo que he hecho ha sido porque…!

—Cállate, Johnny. No lo empeores. ¡Sube a tu habitación, te recuerdo que estás castigado!

—Está siendo injusto —dijo Ulrich—. ¿Por qué no logra entender que fue voluntad suya? ¡Nunca abusamos de él!

—Es un niño. Y como niño no sabe lo que quiere.

—Tonterías —replicó Yumi—. Johnny lo ha tenido muy claro siempre y…

—Tú debes de ser Yumi… —dijo el padre de Johnny, interrumpiéndola de nuevo—. Mi hijo estaba obsesionado contigo hasta que conoció a tu hermano. Me pregunto si logró su objetivo anterior.

—Pues sí lo hizo. Fui la primera con quien estuvo cuando le aceptamos en nuestro grupo —respondió ella, desafiante. No tenía miedo si eso le iba a acarrear consecuencias peores, al final y al cabo, la situación no podía estropearse más.

—Mire… no sé cómo se piensa que hemos tratado a Johnny —dijo Aelita—. Es un gran chico, curioso, divertido… cuando ha tenido un problema ha venido con nosotros, y también al revés. Es como si fuera nuestro hermanito pequeño. Aunque —añadió antes de ser interrumpida— me diga ahora que con un hermano no se hace eso, en nuestro caso es totalmente distinto, le tenemos mucho cariño y nos importa de verdad.

—Señor… —ahora habló Hiroki—. Sólo nos hemos visto una vez. Creo que no le caí especialmente en gracia, pero… quiero muchísimo a su hijo. Le amo. Y por mucho que se lo vaya a impedir voy segir con él.

Johnny miró a su novio con los ojos brillantes. No pudo evitar abrazarse a él e Hiroki le besó. En parte porque le apetecía, en parte porque se había hartado de esa situación y ahora quería provocarle. El padre de Johnny cerró los ojos y juntó las yemas de los dedos. Pareció meditar durante unos momentos. Luego, sin abrir los ojos, dijo:

—Johnny, sube a tu habitación. Puedes ir con Hiroki. Pero te recuerdo que tengo muy buen oído —le advirtió.

Los jóvenes salieron de ahí, de la mano. Carlos y Sissi ocuparon los asientos que habían quedado libres, más cerca que donde estaban antes. Esperaron la "sentencia". A lo mejor los abogados estaban ya de camino.

—¿Tenéis idea de la situación en la que me ponéis? —dijo el padre de Johnny finalmente. Alguno se llevó un susto—. ¿Sabéis lo que es enterarse de que tu propio hijo practica el sexo libre?

—Nosotros no. Pero mire los padres de Milly y Tamiya —respondió Carlos—. O los de Hiroki, que han sabido pasarlo.

—Pero yo no soy ellos. Y es muy difícil. Decís que le ha gustado. Que no ha hecho nada involuntariamente. Y como padre, tengo que preguntarme: ¿es cierto? ¿Está bajo coacción?

—Nosotros nunca… nunca podríamos hacerle daño —dijo Sissi.

—Lo se. Por eso aún no he redactado las denuncias. Están encima de mi mesa todavía.

—¿Encima de su mesa? ¿Es que usted es abogado? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Sí. Y de los mejores, si me permites la falta de modestia —respondió el padre de Johnny—. Según llegué después de hablar con vosotros me puse a escribir el pleito. Pero me detuve por las súplicas de mi hijo. Estos días le he estado escuchando. Y ahora, me decís esto vosotros. Y me empiezo a cuestionar cosas. Un buen padre, en realidad, no le dejaría hacer lo que hacéis con él.

—Eso significa que nos va a denunciar, ¿no? —preguntó Yumi. Tenía los puños apretados. Si la violencia no solucionaba nada, empeorarlo tampoco lo haría, pensaba en ese momento.

—No puedo. Mi hijo estaba diferente, sí. Y ya veo por qué. Ahora tengo la certeza de que todo lo que hablásteis era verdad. Cuando estaba con vosotros era pura alegría.

El grupo empezaba a estar más calmado. ¿Habían ganado? Eso parecía pero no podían estar seguros.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta indiscreta? —dijo Aelita, y antes de recibir respuesta, preguntó—. Usted hizo algo como esto en su juventud, ¿verdad?

— … ¿Se me nota mucho? —respondió el hombre, para sorpresa de todos los presentes—. Sí. Mi esposa y yo éramos también… liberales. Aunque a diferencia de vosotros, cuando nos enamoramos, decidimos dejarlo y formar una familia. Aunque tardamos mucho, como véis, yo estoy por los cincuenta años. Pero siempre había intentado evitar que mi hijo cayera en ese estilo. Aunque he fallado, por lo que veo.

Y por primera vez sonrió.

—Parece que se ha quitado usted un peso de encima —comentó Yumi, bastante sorprendida.

—La verdad es que sí… mi padre fue… muy rígido conmigo, fue el modelo que tuve a seguir para educar a Johnny. Aunque sabía que muchas cosas estaban mal, como enfadarme porque mi hijo saliera con otro chico… lo acepto como padre, pero como figura autoritaria… es más complejo.

—Entendemos —dijo Carlos—. Pero entonces, todo aclarado, ¿no? ¿Nos permite volver a llevar a Johnny y que le cuidemos?

El hombre aceptó. Su sonrisa se había desdibujado hablando de su progenitor, pero volvía a lucir. Les pidió que acercaran ellos a su hijo a Kadic y luego dio una voz por la escalera. Bajaron Johnny e Hiroki, nuevamente de la mano. El padre de Johnny estiró la mano para saludar a Hiroki, quien se quedó sorprendido.

—Queréos mucho —les dijo—. Y tú, no les des mucha guerra a tus amigos —añadió hacia su hijo.

—No lo haré.

Abrazó a su padre. Hacía años que no le abrazaba. Aelita se emocionó ante tal emotiva escena. Se despidieron de los padres de Johnny y fueron en dirección a los coches. Dado que se le habían llevado de pronto, sus pertenencias seguían en la academia, así que no debía ir con equipaje.

—Chicos… nunca os lo agradeceré lo suficiente —dijo Johnny—. Sois los mejores.

—No te preocupes. Como si a estas alturas pudiéramos vivir sin ti —respondió Sissi.

Sedieron un abrazo grupal en la calle. Johnny les había echado mucho de menos esos días. Especialmente a Hiroki, por ser su novio y porque era a quien además veía con más frecuencia. Lamentó que Tamiya y MIlly no hubieran ido, pero entendía que en esa situación no era lo más adecuado. Además, debían tener en cuenta la distribución en los coches.

—Exacto. De hecho, lo hemos pensado así adrede —dijo Ulrich.

—¿El qué?

—Bueno… Sissi se ha ofrecido a acercaros a ambos a la academia —dijo Yumi.

—Y tenéis los asientos de atrás para hacer… cualquier cosa que se os ocurra —añadió Aelita.

—Mientras nosotros estamos en el otro coche, de vuelta a la ciudad —respondió Carlos—. Y si fuera posible, démonos prisa, tengo examen en dos horas y puede darme tiempo a llegar…

—¿Por qué vienes a esta excursión si tienes examen? —preguntó Ulrich.

—¿Y por qué no?

Rieron. Y era la hora de volver. Antes de partir, Johnny quiso dar un beso en los labios a los que habían ido a por él. Tuvo un poco de cuidado con Ulrich y Carlos (sabiendo que eran los que, pese a todo lo que habían hecho, siempre antepondrían a una mujer), pero estos no pusieron impedimentos en que el chico se tomase su tiempo si quería.

Aclarado el asunto, se tumbó en el asiento de atrás con Hiroki encima. Sissi se puso al volante y empezó a conducir, seguida por el otro coche, que esta vez lo llevaba Ulrich. Hiroki y Johnny no podían tapar la ventana de la parte de atrás, pero sí podían tapar las ventanillas de pasajeros con las chaquetas. Lo hicieron para tener un poco de intimidad, y volvieron a besarse, lentamente. Sissi les contempló con ternura por el espejo retrovisor. Aunque sabía que la ternura pasaría a ser lujuria en algún momento. Era obvio que tras tantos días sin verse ambos querrían manifestar su amor en forma de sexo.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —murmuró Hiroki—. El sabor de tus labios… —le besó—, el tacto de tu cuerpo… —pasó una mano bajo el jersey de Johnny y le acarició el torso—, tus reacciones cuando… —le besó el cuello y su novio se retorció un poco, instigado por el placer.

Sissi tuvo una idea: dado que necesitaba distraerse (a lo tonto se estaba enterando de lo que hacían ahí atrás y empezaba a calentarse) optó por poner un poco de música en el coche. Era de su selección "música para avivar la pasión", para ambientarles y de paso distraerse con el sonido. Era más fácil conducir con música que con una sesión de sexo detrás suya.

Hiroki empezó a quitarle la ropa a su novio. Este en vez de dejarse colaboró con él. Se despojó de sujerseyi y su novio hizo lo mismo. Sus cuerpos quedaron en contacto mientras Hiroki acariciaba las caderas de su chico. Empezaban a sentir la presión del miembro del otro contra su cuerpo.

El joven japonés miró a su novio con malicia y empezó a bajar por su cuerpo mientras le desabrochaba la bragueta. Empezó a acariciarle el miembro, provocando un escalofrío de placer a Johnny. Le encantaba cómo lo hacía Hiroki: con suavidad, despacio, provocando que su "bestia" se despertara y se preparase para la acción. El chico le bajó un poco los pantalones, hasta que podía acceder libremente a su miembro y le bajó la tela del bóxer. Sonrió y volvió a acariciarlo, esta vez sin tela de por medio.

—¿Has echado también esto de menos? —le preguntó malicioso.

—Por supuesto… —respondió Johnny.

Sin hacerse más de rogar, Hiroki empezó a lamer con gusto el pene de su novio. Sus manos acariciaban, apenas rozando, los testículos del chico. Johnny tuvo un escalofrío, e intentó agarrarse al asiento y el respaldo del asiento trasero. Quizá porque llevaba unos días sin verle (aunque no siempre tenían sexo solían guardarse un rato para intimar a diario) las sensaciones eran más cálidas que nunca.

Hiroki puso empeño en darle placer, tampoco demasiado rápido al principio. Era intenso, disfrutando el también de lo que hacía. Sintió la mano de Johnny acariciando su pelo, su nuca… eso también le gustaba. Estuvo así durante unos minutos y sintió que el cuerpo de Johnny se tensaba. Sabía lo que eso quería decir y el mismo chico se lo confirmó.

—Hiroki… me voy a correr… —le dijo.

El chico respondió dando un ligero lametón a la cabeza de su erección antes de volver a degustar su virilidad. Tardó poco menos de un minuto en empezar a recibir los fluidos de su novio en la boca, y no se detuvo hasta que hubo parado. Johnny estaba sorprendido. Hiroki, por lo general, únicamente recibía el primer "disparo" en la boca antes de ayudarle a continuar empleando la mano.

—Lo has… te lo has…

—Sí —dijo Hiroki—. No le quería manchar el coche a Sissi, y la única forma… era esta.

Le guiñó un ojo. Se besaron nuevamente. Johnny sintió el sabor de sus propios fluidos aún en la boca de su novio, pero no hizo comentarios.

Hiroki permitió a Johnny que se diera la vuelta. Aún tenía el pantalón y el bóxer medio bajados. El japonés terminó de quitarselos, y luego se deshizo de sus propias prendas. Sissi controló por el retrovisor a sus amigos. _Menos mal que no hay nadie por la carretera_, pensó Sissi, y sonrió, pues el coche de sus amigos iba ahora delante de ella. No verían lo que hacían los pequeños detrás.

Hiroki ya tenía su erección preparada, y empleaba los dedos para dilatar a su novio. Entonces se acordó y le preguntó a Sissi.

—¿No tendrás algún condón por ahí? Por no mancharte el asiento… —se lo dijo sin detener la dilatación de Johnny.

Sissi abrió la guantera y sacó una caja. Se la pasó a Hiroki sin despegar la vista de la carretera. El chico le dio las gracias. Sacó uno, se lo colocó (con cierta dificultad) y se situó entre las piernas de Johnny, que levantó ligeramente el trasero. Sonrió, y le penetró lentamente. Johnny gimió, y dejó caer su cuerpo, a la vez que el de Hiroki. Tumbados, uno encima del otro (para que no les vieran por la ventana de atrás), Hiroki empezó a embestirle lentamente. No tenía mucho margen de movimiento en esa posición, pero le encantaba la sensación que sentía. Johnny jadeaba debajo de él.

—Venga, Hiroki… no te contengas… dame lo mio… dame placer…

Hiroki no podía evitar provocarse por lo que le pedía su novio. Empezó a ir más rápido. Ambos levantaron ligeramente sus nalgas, permitiendo a HIroki acometerle con mayor rapidez. Johnny se dejaba hacer. Era una sensación maravillosa. Se había acostumbrado a tener la iniciativa con las chicas… pero si estaba con algún chico le gustaba quedarse a su disposición. Hiroki aceleró un poco más, y dado que llevaba el preservativo puesto, no avisó y eyaculó dentro del contenedor de látex.

Cuando se retiró, ató el condón para evitar fugas de líquidos y lo dejó en un cenicero del coche, a la espera de llegar a una papelera o unos contenedores. La ciudad empezaba a verse. Sissi, que se había excitado mucho (el retrovisor le dejaba verlo todo), les dijo:

—Os voy a dejar directamente en Kadic, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo tendría que coger mi mochila, la tengo en casa —dijo Hiroki.

La chica asintió, y desvió ligeramente la ruta para ir al barrio de los Ishiyama, mientras los pequeños advertían a los del otro coche del cambio. Hiroki tardó dos minutos en tener su mochila, y Sissi al final aparcó en frente de la verja de la academia, e hicieron un alto para hablar con el señor Delmas.

—Me alegra ver que ha vuelto —le dijo a Johnny—. La siguiente clase empieza en unos quince minutos, así que pueden tomárselo libre hasta entonces.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Johnny, y salió con Hiroki hacia los patios.

Una vez se hubieron alejado, el señor Delmas tuvo unas palabras a solas con Sissi.

—Estoy muy sorprendido por todo esto, hija… pero está claro que habéis encontrado la felicidad a vuestra manera —le dijo.

—¿No te enfadas entonces?

—No me hace especial gracia… pero es tu vida, y si estás contenta, me vale con eso. Lo que sí… procurad no hacer nada si venís por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Se abrazaron y Sissi se puso rumbo a la universidad. Aún había algunas clases a las que asistir ese día. Johnny e Hiroki se despidieron de ella, y en ese momento, recibieron un mensaje de Aelita.

"¿Os apetece venir esta tarde a casa y… "merendamos" los tres? ;)"

* * *

><p><em>Pues hasta aquí la trama de los padres. Espero que os haya gustado. Y en caso contrario... ¿me creíais tan cruel como para ponerles una demanda colectiva a los personajes? ¡Pero si casi son como mis hijos! xD Adoptivos salvo los que he inventado yo, pero hijos de todas formas :P Nah, me ha gustado poner esta pequeña trama, pero es hora de cerrar algunas para abrir otras.<em>

_Como si esto fuera una serie, voy a hacer parón navideño: publicaré el miércoles un capítulo, otro el domingo (especial Navidad) y luego seguiré con los one-shots hasta la segunda semana de enero, según me inspire para escribir (o me de tiempo, que los días 24 y 31 caen en miércoles). También, dije que preparaba un capítulo one-shot para este pasadomiércoles pero no publiqué. Hubo problemas creativos, iba a salir una historia demasiado larga para muy poco lemmon, y me compensaría más hacer un fanfic aparte._

_**carlosjim04:** Me encanta que me sigáis pidiendo los elementos de ficción de Code:Lyoko xD Pero no, no querría recurrir a ese tipo de tramas. Lo tengo preparado, pero en un concepto bastante diferente... para un one-shot que puede ser "canónico" en la línea de Code:Lemon Revolution ;)_

_**Moon-9215:** ¡El amor todo lo puede! ¡Y el sexo más! ¡Y ambos juntos son imparables! xD_

_**Usuario865:** Pues muchas veces se hace dificil que salga un capítulo de "cierta longitud". Otras en cambio va fluido... y esto no deja de ser una lectura amena (o eso espero) no quiero poner episodios interminables. Y aunque al final han logrado convencerles... espero haber sido impredecible en la manera en que lo logran xD ¡Saludos!_

_**zuole:** Si estaba todo pensado xD Claro que iban a hacer el amor cuando se arreglase la cosa. Y sí, poco Aelita/Odd ha habido. Pero hay que diversificar mucho cuando tienes tantos personajes xD_

_**lalo101097:** Sí, era la mejor forma de hacerlo xD Un poco de 50% de se lo toman bien o mal. Y pensé en Johnny porque "rompe" lo normal (que aquí, lo normal es que los padres eviten que sus hijas hagan algo así, no sus hijos... sociedad machista y tal). Johnny y Aelita me pareció que sería la reacción más "humana" en ellos, y parece que así lo he logrado. El lemmon sí, había que ponerlo de vuelta xD Y en absoluto he pasado una situación así... simplemente fue lo que pensé más natural para esas situaciones._

_**Aletijo480:** Me alegra que te gustara ^^ Y sí, había que volver a por los clásicos ;)_

_Lo dicho pues. Miércoles y domingo, capítulo nuevo. Y luego iré un poco con los one-shot hasta que terminen las navidades. Lemmon rules!_


End file.
